iStill Love You
by Peoplechange
Summary: It is senior year. Relationships are blooming and someone is out to get Carly. Can her friends help? CREDDIE! Rated M for future chapters. This story includes world traveling and madness.
1. Chapter 1

**( A/N I do not own iCarly a very lucky guy named Dan does)**

It was the senior year and the iCarly trio was pumped for their senior year. They had just entered Rigdeway High School through the familiar doors.

"I can't believe were starting Senior Year…I feel like it was just yesterday that I was in 7th Grade and I was struggling to get my locker open." Freddie said. Freddie had changed so much. It was only 5 years ago that he was that small geeky 7th grader that even Carly could pin to the floor. Freddie had started working out, he had everything a typical high school girl wanted, but for 6 years now… his heart has been stolen by the one and only Carly Shay.

Carly sighed, "I know this is crazy. We shared so many memories. I don't know how I'm going to leave this life, you guys, school and iCarly". Freddie and Sam noticed tears forming her eyes. Freddie walked over and pulled her into hug. Sam chuckled. "What?" Carly and Freddie said in unison.

"Its funny…for six years you and Fredlumps have been madly in love with each other, but you two never really dated. Well, except for that whole taco truck thing, but what I said is true." Sam smirked. Carly blushed, Carly's attraction towards Freddie had become obvious to everyone except Freddie. If she knew he was coming over she would check her teeth, brush her hair, and make sure she looked nice.

"Sam, you know that we're all just really good friends." Carly said. Freddie had a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Carly let go of Freddie and went to her locker and began to decorate it for the year. Freddie went across the hall to his locker.

"Hey Carls look at this", Sam said. Sam was showing Carly a flyer that was advertising the back to school dance on Friday. "Yeah and…." Carly looked confused. "Do you think it would be crazy if I asked Jonah to go with me? I mean he's really changed and he would never think about kissing my best friend and I think I kinda like him." Carly smiled, "Yeah Sam, go for it. I don't think I can go though, I don't have anybody to go with."

Sam started to laugh. "Sam, are you OK?" Sam recovered from her uncontrollable state of laughter. "Yeah… just, you said you have no one to go to the dance with. And meanwhile you think your SECOND best friend is prince charming and you are madly in love with each other, really Carls …you have no one to go with?"

Carly face turned red, "Who is my second best friend, Gibby? Why would I want to go to the dance with Gibby?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Um hello! I'm talking about Fredlumps over there. Why don't you ask him to the dance?"

"Sam! Freddie is my best friend and so are you. And like I said, Freddie and I are just friends…nothing more than that." Carly hated hiding her feelings for Freddie from Sam, she was scared of what Sam would think.

"Sure Carly. The truth is that you don't like Freddie and that we are all just really good friends. Right Carly?" asked Sam. There was an awkward silence between Carly and Sam.

"Right", Carly said. She turned away from Sam and kept putting up pictures of her and her friends in her locker. She had already taped up a picture of her and Sam, a picture of Spencer building a sculpture, a group picture, and a picture of a younger shirtless Gibby. At the moment, Carly was placing a picture of her and Freddie. She stuck it smack in the middle of her locker wall.

"Because best friends don't keep secrets. And I know that you wouldn't break your no secret promise…" Sam stared into Carly's eyes intensely for about Carly for about 20 seconds, watching her get redder and redder.

"FINE I LIKE HIM! ARE YOU HAPPY?" Carly screamed. Sam smiled showing everyone of her teeth.

"Carly likes who?" Freddie asked. Carly didn't notice Freddie come from behind her and she jumped.

"Umm….no one." Carly started to put an iCarly sticker in her locker. Freddie knew she was wasn't telling the truth, but he just ignored it.

"So , my buddy Shane was telling me about the back to school dance on Friday night. Are you girls going?" Freddie asked. Sam closed her locker after re-installing her portable grill and locker security system.

"Yeah, I hope. I'm thinking about asking Jonah. I think I like him and lately he's kinda been acting like he might possibly like me." Sam told Freddie.

Freddie looked at Sam, "Sounds cool Sam, I think he actually likes you." Sam smiled. A second later she heard Freddie mumble "There's got to be something wrong with that dude". That earned Freddie a slap across the face from Sam.

"SAM! Don't slap Freddie. Apologize to him." Carly said. Sam apologized. "Are you OK Freddie?" Carly asked. She closed her locker and walked over to him and examined the red mark on his face. It wasn't that noticeable considering he was blushing because Carly was so close to him.

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm sort of used to this kind of abuse from Sam. Anyway Carly, are you going to the dance on Friday?" Carly looked a little upset.

"No, I think I'm gonna hang out with Spencer and help him on his latest sculpture." Freddie had his I've got an idea look on his face.

Freddie hesitated at first, but finally he opened his mouth, "Oh. Cause…I was wondering, if you would want to, be my date… to the dance on Friday?" Sam turned around and tried to muffle her laughs.

Carly giggled. "Actually Freddie, I will go to the dance with you. And I have to tell you something because we promised no more secrets." Freddie looked happier than he ever was in his life. "You know how you like me , but I always said that we were just friends?"

"Yeah" Freddie replied.

"Well, ever since the dance at the Groovie Smoothie, I've felt the same way about you." Sam had slowly walked away in disgust. Freddie and Carly's faces were inches away from each other.

"So Miss Shay, where does this leave us?" Carly and Freddie were staring deeply into each other's eyes. Sam was watching from across that hallway.

"Does this answer your question Mr. Benson?" Carly grabbed the collar of his shirt kissing him passionately. He kissed her back hungrily. She stood on her toes since he had grown so much.

The bell broke the kiss. They walked to their first period English class holding hands. Sam walked awkwardly behind them. Sam walked awkwardly behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Carly and Freddie had chosen desks right next to each other. Sam took a seat next to Gibby. "Hey Sam, excited to be back at school?"

Sam laughed, and then she thumped Gibby on the forehead. "Me, happy to be in school? How much weed have you been smoking?" Gibby frowned.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be a social and nice person." Gibby put his head down on his desk. Sam reached into her backpack and took out a piece of Bolivian bacon.

"Gibby my friend, you are just as much a dipthong as Frediffer." Gibby sat up.

"MY MOM THINKS I'M AWSOME! " Gibby yelled. Sam ignored him and just ate her bacon. Gibby raised his hand while trying to hold back tears.

"Yes Gibby", Mrs. Rupin said.

"May I be excused?" Gibby asked. She nodded her head and he ran out the door crying.

Freddie looked at Carly,"What was that all about?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"OK class, I'm Mrs. Rupin and some of you have had me before. I recognize Carly, Gibby, Freddie, Wendy and Alex. So class how was your summer?" She looked around. "Um, are you awake…how was your summer?"

"Good.", the class moaned.

"So are you guys happy to be back at school for you senior year?" Mrs. Rupin asked.

Sam stood up and yelled, "BOOOOOOOO…." The class joined in with her. Mrs. Rupin took out bull horn and started yelling.

"Hey, isn't that Miss Briggs' bull horn?" Sam asked. The class quieted down.

"Miss Briggs' left it for me in her will if anything ever happened to her. Unfortunately, this summer she was hit by a car- " She was interrupted in the middle of her story.

"WOAAHHHHHHHHH!" the class cheered. Mrs. Rupin pulled out her bull horn.

"EXCUSE ME. A teacher died and you are cheering. I am extremely disappointed with you as a class. As punishment I will want you to write an essay on a person that means a lot to you." The bell rang and the class ran out to spread the news about Miss Briggs.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie went by Carly's locker after class. Carly got her books out of her locker and put them in her bag. Sam grilled a steak in her locker.

"So Carls, who are you going to write your essay on?" Sam asked.

Freddie put his arms around Carly's waist. "I'm writing mine on Freddie." She looked up at him. He turned her around and kissed her. "I'm writing mine on Carly." Carly blushed.

"Ughhh. Can you two not be so mushy in public? It's disgusting." Sam stepped back. Her locker grill beeped and she pulled out a medium rare piece of steak.

"Alright we'll do it for your sake." Carly said. "How did you cook a medium rare piece of steak in the matter of a minute?" Freddie questioned. Sam was chomping on the piece of meat like a pig.

"Don't question Mama's meat making powers." Sam said. While Sam was eating like a cow, Jonah walked over to say hi to Sam.

"Hey Sam" Jonah said. Sam turned red and stuffed her steak in her locker. She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"Hey Jonah, what's up?" Sam asked. Jonah put his hand on Gibby's locker and leaned on it.

"Not much. Hey Sam, there's this back to school dance on Friday and I was wondering if you would want to go with me?" asked Jonah.

"That sounds cool." The bell rang. "I guess I'll see you later." Sam said.

"See yah." Jonah said.

After school, Sam went home to write her essay. She wasn't sure who she would write her essay on. She was considering Carly, then Freddie, Melanie, but then she figured out the perfect person to write it on.

At Carly's apartment, Carly sat at the computer typing while Freddie laid on her couch typing away on his laptop. Out of nowhere, Spencer barged in the door holding four bags of groceries.

"Hello delightfully awkward teenagers! How was your day?" Spencer asked. He went into to the fridge and got out a can of peppy cola.

"Good", Carly said.

"Muy interesante", Freddie replied.

Spencer sat down on the counter. "So Carly, I saw something on your Facebook profile."

Carly was confused. "What did you see?" Freddie got up and stood behind her.

"Freddie go away you can't see the essay until I present it tomorrow." Freddie walked to the table and got an apple.

"Carlotta Taylor Shay. On your Facebook profile it says… you're in a relationship!" Carly blushed and looked away.

"Yeah and…." Carly said. She kept typing trying to avoid the topic.

Spencer came up to her and tickled her off her chair. "Give me the deats! Who is it? Wait… let me guess. His name starts with an F, he has a crazy mom, and he is in this room right now." Spencer said.

"Ding ding!" Carly said softly. She didn't like talking about relationships with Spencer.

Spencer walked over to Freddie and congratulated him. Spencer always wanted Freddie and Carly to be a couple. Carly had dated many guys through high school and he didn't trust or like any of them. Freddie was a good and responsible boy who Spencer knew would never hurt his sister.

"Do you guys need anything I'm going down to the junkyard to collect stuff for my new sculpture?" Spencer asked. Freddie shook his head.

"Ewww…why would we want stuff from the dumpster?" Carly asked. Spencer was always finding strange and gross things. Carly would tell him that's it is unsanitary and not to lick it, but Spencer didn't listen.

"It's quality garbage. See you later lover birds", Spencer said.

Carly had finished her report and she printed it out.

"All done" Carly said. She got up and sat next to Freddie on the couch. He smiled at her. She took his laptop, closed it and set it on the coffee table. He put his arms around her pulled her into a kiss.

A few minutes later, Carly put in a movie. Freddie went up stairs to get a blanket. Went he came back down, Freddie out his arm around her. She rested her head on the crook of his neck. Freddie knew this movie was going to be one of those lame sappy love stories, but he watched it for Carly's sake.

"Freddie", Carly said.

"Yeah", Freddie replied.

"I love you Freddie Benson." He smiled that funny smile he had the day he met Carly.

"I love you too Carly Shay." He kissed her for about a minute.

"You don't know how many years I've been dying to do that." Carly said.

"Trust me; I've been waiting way longer than you." Freddie replied.

That night they ignored the movie and fell asleep in each other's arms. Spencer came home around 2 AM, but he didn't dare to wake them. He trusted Freddie and knew how happy his sister was. Spencer brought the junk into his room and just went to bed.

About an hour later, Carly and Freddie were awoken by the sound of Carly's door being broken open. Spencer ran out of his room.

"Carly hide, me and Spencer will handle this." Freddie told her. Spencer grabbed a golf club and Freddie grabbed a wooden bat.

The door shattered to the floor. The person behind what was a door was the one and only Marissa Benson. "FREDWARD BENSON!" she shouted.

Carly got out from hiding. "_Oh my god…" she moaned. _Spencer was still in complete shock about his door.

"MOM! What did you do? Why are you here?" Freddie asked. His face was red from embarrassment.

"I'm retrieving my son. I called your cell phone 48 times, sent you 193 text messages, called Carly's cell 78 times, called Spencer 39 times, Sam 56 times, and Carly's apartment 34 times. Oh and I also called the police 14 times! Then I find you here!" Mrs. Benson screamed.

"Mom I'm sorry we fell asleep. I should have called; my bad don't get mad at Carly, Spencer and Sam." Freddie explained.

"I guess I could forgive you this time. Fredward Benson say bye bye to Carly and Spencer. You have to go home and go to bed." Mrs. Benson said. She glared at her son.

Freddie picked up his laptop. Spencer had gotten a glass of chocolate milk and went in his room.

"Good night Freddie" Carly said. He leaned in for a kiss, but Carly was pulled away by Mrs. Benson. Carly and Freddie thought that she had left and went across the hall.

"You hold my son captive all night and then you start sucking on his face!" Mrs. Benson said. Freddie put his arms around Carly.

"Mom, she's my girlfriend. You have to respect that." Freddie explained.

"One day you'll learn that I'm the only woman for you!"Mrs. Benson yelled. She grabbed Freddie by the earlobe and dragged him home. Carly made her way upstairs to bed.

She laid in bed thinking about what had happened over the course if the day. She thought about Freddie, Miss Briggs, her report, and her door. "_Today was one crazy day" she thought._


	3. Chapter 3

It was Tuesday morning and Carly was running late for school. She and Freddie were usually driven by Spencer every day. Since Freddie's mom had broke the door, Carly had to help Spencer put in the replacement door. This was not the first time Mrs. Benson had broke the door. Last time she broke the door, Spencer had gotten a two for one deal on the door he bought. So he had a replacement ready for next time.

Freddie approached Sam by her locker. "Hey Puckett" he said.

"What's up Fredwardo? Where's your girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"She running late. She had to help Spencer install the new door." Freddie explained.

"New door?" Sam asked

"My mom." Freddie said.

"Ahh. So did you finish your report?" Sam asked. She was frying eggs in her locker egg cooker 3000.

"Yeah I finished it last night at Carly's. How about you…wait who am I kidding? You and homework, yeah right." He said. Sam slapped him across the face.

"Actually dipthong, I did write it." Her egg maker beeped. "Egg?" she asked him.

"No thanks Princess Puckett", she closed her locker. Carly ran into the school.

She was out of breath. "I'm here, not late. Spencer couldn't leave the loft unprotected. The door isn't in yet." Freddie pulled her into his arms. She was obviously overwhelmed at the moment. She got her books out of her locker. Freddie gave her a shoulder rub.

Gibby walked over to the trio. "Hey Freddie, hey girls I wrote the most rockin' essay ever last night." Sam walked over and patted him on the back.

"Cool, can't wait to hear it Gib."Freddie said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fredward, when are you going to learn to no one cares what you say." Sam explained.

Carly looked glared at Sam. "SAM! I care about what Freddie says." Freddie was used to Sam saying these kinds of things to him. It was Carly who started to get upset over these comments over the past couple of years.

The bell rang and they walked off to Mrs. Rupin's class.

Carly and Freddie sat in the same seat as yesterday. They took out their reports and place them on their desks.

"Are you going to read your essay to the class?" Freddie asked.

"Of course I am", Carly replied. As this point they were full on making out in the class room.

"Excuse me. Mr. Benson and Miss Shay, but I am going to have to give you detention afterschool at 3:20." said Mrs. Rupin.

"What? Why?" They said together.

Mrs. Rupin had a stern look on her face. "I'm sorry kids, but this school has a strict rule on no signs of affection in the building."

"Yeah Freddie, yeah Carly you heard the woman." Sam said. Carly shot a look of shut up now to Sam.

"As another form of punishment Carly will be the first person to present her essay, followed by Freddie. I hope you two are prepared." Mrs. Rupin said. The nodded their heads. "OK come up Carly, you are first." Carly stood up and walked to the front of the class room.

"The person I wrote my essay on is Freddie Benson. Freddie is way more than a best friend or a boyfriend, he is family. From the second I met him he was my hero. I remember when Sam got me detention and Miss Briggs told me to tape the auditions for the talent show. There was Freddie, with his camera and techy equipment. I remember when my Grandad wanted to take me to move in with him in Yakima. A heartbroken Freddie begged him to let me stay. Freddie is always the person who cares about my opinion. When a girl named Valerie asked him out, he made sure it was alright with me first. Freddie is always honest with me at all times. If I have to tell someone my biggest secret it would be him. Well, and Sam too. When me and Sam got into fights, he never took sides. He always wants both me and Sam to be happy. Freddie Benson is a guy with a lot of patience. He has been in love with me for 6 -"

Carly was interrupted by the class."Woaaaaaaaaaa…"the class cheered. Freddie turned so red that he had to put his head down on his desk.

"As I was saying, He never gave up and he always believed that he had a chance in the future. Well, look at him now. Freddie Benson is also my hero, three years ago; I walked out into the street. I didn't see a taco truck coming. Freddie ran out and pushed me out of the way causing him to get hit. If Freddie Benson didn't exist, I would be dead, Sam would be in Juvie, and iCarly wouldn't exist. That's why Freddie Benson is the person that I admire the most." The class clapped. Freddie got up and gave Carly a hug.

"Awwwww" the class said together.


	4. Chapter 4

**FREDDIE POV.**

I walked up to the front of the class room. I was pretty nervous. What if Carly didn't like my essay?

"The person I wrote my essay on is Carly Shay. Carly has been my best friend since the moment I met her. Carly is a caring, responsible, funny and of course a very pretty girl." I looked up to see Carly blushing. "I don't know what it was that made me fall in with her. Maybe it was her kind heart or maybe it was the sparkle in her eye. Carly was the person who comforted me after I was hit by a truck. She nursed me back to health. Carly is an inspiration for children. She created a web show that she is dedicated to, she is the best friend you could ever ask for, and she is full of confidence. When Nevel Papperman stole our web site, she didn't give up until she got it back. When Carly was sure that Bigfoot was real, she didn't give up on finding him. Carly would never give up on something, that's why I never gave up on loving her." At this point tears were running down Carly's cheeks. "And that is shy Carly Shay is the person I admire most." Carly ran up and gave me a hug. Sam ran up to the front of the room and joined in.

"Very nice Freddie. Now Sam, would you like to share your essay with the class?" Mrs. Rupin asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "No I would not like to."

"Well too bad, you're sharing it!" Mrs. Rupin yelled.

**SAM POV.**

was being such a jerk. If I ever own a taco truck, I'm gonna run that woman over with it. I came up to the front of the room. I saw Carly sitting as close to Freddie as she could. I saw tears still in her eyes.

"A person that means a lot to me is Gibby. Gibby is the only person who doesn't complain when I hurt him. Gibby is an awesome kid. Gibby has a cool little brother named Guppy. Gibby is Gibby. THE END."

**END OF POV**.

"Sam is that seriously all you wrote?" asked Mrs. Rupin. Her face was stern and she seemed angry.

"Yeah seriously Sam. That was insulting. Am I really that boring?" Gibby asked. Gibby had a soft heart that people like Sam were always breaking.

"Hey look, you're lucky that someone even wrote about you." Sam said. Gibby put his head down and started to cry.

"Awww. Sam you made Gibby cry. You need to apologize." Carly said.

"I'm sorry for crushing your hopes and dreams." Sam told Gibby.

"I forgive you. Mrs. Rupin? May I go next?" Gibby asked.

Mrs. Rupin has been sipping on her ice coffee. "Sure Gibby. After Gibby we only have time for one more presentation. How about Alex?" Alex nodded and then he smirked at Carly. Carly was confused , but then she just shrugged it off.

"Hello everybody. My name is Gibby." Gibby tore off his shirt. "I wrote my essay on my mom. My mom is the best mom ever. When Sam ripped out my brand new underwear from Mal-Mart, my mom brought me a new pair. When Tasha comes over, she brings us jello and pudding. When I was gonna kick Freddie's butt, she brought me refreshments. When Guppy missed me while I was at camp, she brought him to me. When-" Gibby was interrupted.

"I think we have heard enough Gibby. Alex, it is your turn." Mrs. Rupin said. And again, Gibby was disappointed greatly. Alex walked up to the front of the room.

"I wrote my essay on Carly Shay." Alex started. Carly looked at Freddie and whispered "WTF?" Freddie already knew this was gonna get ugly.

"Carly is one of the hottest girls I know. She is smart and pretty. She has a decent figure. It could use some work. I know that when Freddie breaks her heart, she will come running to me. Carly-"Alex was interrupted by Freddie.

Freddie shot out of his seat and socked Alex right across the face.

"What the fuck dude!" Alex yelled. Alex gave Freddie a blow in the stomach. At this point Sam ran up to the front of the room to break it up.

"Why the hell are you talking about my girlfriend like that?" Freddie asked. Mrs. Rupin called security to have them removed from the room. The whole class was running around the room. The security guards came and took Freddie and Alex away.

"Mrs. Rupin, I'm going to the office too. I'm a big part of this." Carly said. Without waiting for a response, Carly ran out of the room to go find Freddie.


	5. Chapter 5

In the principal's office, Carly found Freddie and Alex sitting quietly on opposite sides of the room. Alex was looking at Carly inappropriately and Principal Franklin noticed that. Freddie was absolutely furious and was on the verge of murdering Alex. Not only was he only trying to steal his girlfriend, he was violating her rights as a taken girl.

"Ok I need you each to explain exactly what happened a few minutes ago" said Principal Franklin. They all nodded. "Ok. Ladies first. Start." He looked at Carly.

"OK. We were in English class and we had to read a report on the person we admire the most. I read mine on Freddie first, and then Freddie read his on me. Sam and Gibby went. Then it was Alex's turn. He said that I was the hottest girl I know and then he started talking about my figure. He said it needed work. What a pervert. Then Freddie got up and punched him as an act of defense for me. Alex punched him back. Sam went to the front of the room and split it up. Mrs. Rupin called security and now were here. The end."

Alex raised his hand. "Yes Alex", Principal Franklin said.

"There are a few things that Carly left out of the story. Like, the reason she was the first to present. At the very beginning of class she was lip locking with Benson over there, causing Mrs. Rupin to give them both detention tomorrow after school and making them first to present their essays. And, it's not like I was taking her from Freddie. I was just saying how he's gonna break her heart and come running to me. And when she comes running to me we can take our relationship to a level that Freddie would never go."

Principal Franklin was in shock. Carly popped out of her seat. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Wrong with me, look at you your as ugly as satin!" Alex yelled.

"You're such a pervert. And I love Freddie and he'll never break my heart. Go to hell!" Carly shouted.

"Why don't you?" Alex asked. Freddie popped out of his seat and gave Alex a blow in the eye.

Carly walked over to the side. Freddie and Alex were throwing punches at each other. Principal Franklin was trying to split them up. "SECURITY!" he yelled.

Security came and took Alex into another room. Principal Franklin was calling Spencer and Mrs. Benson to come to the school. Security escorted Freddie to the nurse's office and Carly followed.

"Aww your eye is all black and blue. And I think its throbbing." Carly explained.

"I'll be fine. I just hope I taught that Alex a lesson." Freddie said.

"I don't know anyone else on Earth that would defend me the way you did. You really are the best person I ever met." Carly said.

"I would do it any day for you Carls" Freddie said. He pulled her into a kiss, but they were interrupted by the nurse calling Freddie over. The nurse sat examining Freddie's eyes. She had him sit next to Carly while putting ice on his eye.

For about a half hour they just sat in the nurse's office watching the seconds go by on the clock. Mr. Howard came and brought them back to the office. When they arrived they saw Spencer, Mrs. Benson, Principal Franklin, Alex and Alex's mom.

"Carly, Freddie, take a seat please. Now listen I have already spoken to the guardians in the room. Now we are going to have to discuss the punishment with you. For Alex, me and your mother have agreed on a 40 day suspension for violence, threat, and sexual harassment to the opposite sex. And for Carly, Spencer and I agreed on 30 day suspension for cursing, swearing and you had another week added on for making out in class." Carly was shocked, _a week for making out in class?_

"And for Freddie, your mother and I have decided to assign you 30 day suspension as well for violence, cursing, swearing, and making out in class. At this time, if you need anything in your locker, your guardian can take you there and you have to leave. Your assignments will be mailed home. You may not be on school grounds until your suspension is up. Including Friday's dance." Principal Franklin said.

Carly groaned. She went with Spencer to get her books out of her locker. "Listen Carly, I'm not thrilled that you're suspended, but I would have done the same thing so, you're not in trouble." Spencer said. Carly gave Spencer a hug.

"Thank You." She said.

"No problem little sis', but listen. This week is my art convention is Alaska. Harry Joyner chose a piece of my art to be for show. So, I asked Mrs. Benson if she could have you until I return. I would have you stay at Sam's place, but her mother is, well, strange." He said.

"OK, I guess I'll pack tonight. When do you leave?" Carly asked. They walked out of the school to go meet up with Mrs. Benson and Freddie for a ride home.

"Tomorrow afternoon" Spencer said. They caught up with Freddie and his mom. Mrs. Benson drove, Spencer hopped in the passenger seat, and Carly and Freddie got in the back.

"Children, I do not expect any behavior like this in the future, do you understand?" Mrs. Benson asked. She glared at Carly and Freddie.

"Yeah" they said together.

"Spencer, I have to go to the pharmacy, would you mind having Fredward over for a few hours?" she asked.

Spencer chuckled. _"Fredward" he thought._ "Sure, Freddie can stay as long as he wants."

They pulled up at the Bushwell Plaza and parked the car.

In Carly's apartment Spencer started to cook spaghetti tacos. Carly and Freddie sat down on the couch. He put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder.

"We're bad kids" Carly said. Carly was exhausted from what just happened.

"Yep we are. I can't believe we got an extra week for making out in class" Freddie laughed.

Carly sat up. "But, there's no rule about making out at home" Carly said. Freddie raised his eyebrow in his, _are you thinking what I'm thinking way_. Carly leaned in and kissed him. She placed her tongue on his teeth and then they were just plain old french kissing. They both felt safe and like they were right where they were supposed to be with who they were supposed to be with.

Spencer started coughing loud and obnoxiously. They broke apart. "Thank you, remember, we are eating…." Spencer said. Carly laughed.

"What do you think Alex's problem is?" Carly asked. Freddie sighed.

"I don't know, but if he tries to make a move on you, you let me know. I'll take care of things from there." Freddie said.

"It's a shame we can't go to the dance on Friday. I hope Sam enjoys it." Carly said. Freddie started laughing.

"What?" she said.

"Who would have thought we would be the ones to get suspended for a month and be banned from the dance? And Sam to be the innocent one in the situation?" Freddie asked. Carly laughed.

Carly's phone got a text. "Ooo, this is Sam now" Carly said.

_Sam : Hey Carls, where are you guys? What happened? Is Freddie OK?_

_Carly: Yeah we're fine. Freddie has a black eye. We both got suspended for 30 days and can't go 2 the dance on Friday_

_Sam: aww… that sucks. I'll stop by ur place after school. But ur becoming more like me..who would have thought u n' Freddie would get suspended?_

_Carly: lol…that's what Freddie said. Ill ttyl. Bye_

_Sam: bye : )_

"The spaghetti tacos are ready!" Spencer yelled. Carly and Freddie covered their ears.

"God Spencer, no need to yell we we're right here" Carly said. Freddie being the gentleman he is, pulled out her chair for her to sit. "Thank you Freddie". Freddie smiled in return.

"Freddie, after this would you mind helping me pack for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure I will" he replied. Spencer gave them their tacos and they began to eat.

"Mmm. Spaghetti tacos will never get old will they?" Freddie asked. Spencer and Carly shook their heads, not being able to talk at the moment because their mouths were stuffed with taco.

Carly had a little sauce on face. Freddie took a napkin and wiped it off for her. Carly blushed.

After dinner, Spencer did the dishes and Carly and Freddie went to Carly's room to pack. Carly pulled out a purple suit case from her closet and began to fill it. Freddie sat on her bed.

"What are we going to do this week?" he asked.

"Good question. We shouldn't just stay in your apartment we should go somewhere every once in a while when your mom goes to work" she replied.

"Good idea" he said. He started grabbing some of her stuff to bring it across the hall.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna start bringing some of this to my place." Freddie said.

"OK" she replied. He started to walk out. "Wait!" she yelled. Freddie came back. She walked over and kissed him right on the lips.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he said. He took her stuff across the hall. Freddie was excited for his week with Carly coming up. _Maybe getting suspended isn't that bad at all, he thought._


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day, Sam came over to Carly's and did her usual refrigerator check. Sam found nothing but left over spaghetti, ketchup, and a few drinks.

"Carlaaayyy" Sam moaned. Freddie walked in the door and took a seat on the couch. Carly joined him.

"What?" Carly asked.

"There's nothing good to eat in your refrigerator, and you know how Mama gets without her meat" Sam explained. She walked over to the computer and went on the iCarly website.

"I know, Spencer is going to Alaska for an art convention this week and leaving me at Freddie's" Carly said. Sam gave Carly a look she hadn't seen out of her before.

"Just remember Carls, I aint helping you raise no babies." Sam said. She popped open the last bottle of root beer.

Carly and Freddie sprang out of their seats. "SAM!" Freddie yelled. "Why would I be raising a baby?" Carly asked.

"You never know how much fun you're gonna have with Fredbag this week." Sam explained. Carly was red from humiliation considering Spencer was in the next room. Sam started drinking her root beer, and then she spat it up all over the floor.

"SAM! Are you OK?" Carly asked. Sam nodded her head.

"This is diet! SPENCER GET OVER HERE!" Sam yelled. Carly and Freddie backed away. Spencer ran out of his bedroom.

"What happened are you OK?" Spencer asked Sam. Spencer walked over to Sam.

"This happened! This diet root beer happened. Why don't you go food shopping and buy me some meat to make up for this?" Sam asked. Spencer looked annoyed.

"Listen Sam I have an art convention tomorrow I really don't have ti-" Spencer was interrupted.

"GOOOO!" Sam yelled. Spencer grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Carly and Freddie sat back down on the couch.

"Sammy is outy" Sam said. Carly laughed as Sam barged out the door.

Carly and Freddie walked up to the iCarly studio. "Wanna watch a movie?" Carly asked him.

"Fine, but I get to choose this time. So we are watching Galaxy Wars 3." Freddie said.

"Alright." Carly replied. She shut off the lights and pulled up bean bag chairs for them to watch the movie on. When Freddie put on the movie they sat down.

Within the first five minutes of the movie Carly was bored to death. She took Freddie's head and turned it towards hers. She kissed him like the world was going to end right then and there. She had rolled onto his beanbag and was on top of him. She felt his hands exploring new places so she did the same. She pulled off his shirts and roamed if fingers around his rock hard abs. Her hands made it to his zipper.

"Are you sure you want to do this Carly?" He asked.

"More sure than I have ever been in my life" Carly replied. He smiled and pulled down his pants. Soon, he started pulling Carly's clothes off. This was going to be a first time for both of them. Eventually, there were no clothes on either of them. He gawked at her beautiful body. _Alex was completely wrong, he thought. _

They were just about to start when someone dressed in all black with a knife popped out of the back room of the studio. Carly started screaming.

Freddie quickly pulled his pants back up and threw the second bean bag over Carly. The person was approaching Carly.

"If either of you talk, this knife will be in your throat." the person said. The guy took the bean bag off Carly and got on her. Carly had tears running down her face. Freddie quietly reached behind the fake car and took something out.

"Get. Out"' Freddie said. Freddie held up a gun.

"I warned you." The person turned around, saw the gun, and ran out.

"Carly get dressed I'm calling the cops." Freddie said. He was shaking. Carly obeyed.

"Freddie?" she asked. Tears were still pouring down her face.

"Yeah." He said.

"How long have you kept a gun in year?" She asked.

"About 4 years. I just really don't want you to get hurt" he replied.

"You saved my life again. I really would be dead if it weren't for you." She sobbed and pulled him into a hug.

"Carly one second I've got to call the cops. Get Spencer." He said. She got Spencer and told him what happened.

"The cops are on their way." Freddie said.

"Freddie keep your gun on you. We are very lucky you had that. I want you two to go sit on the couch in my sight until the cops arrive." Spencer said. They locked the door to the studio and went down stairs.

Down stairs Carly and Freddie sat on the couch in each other's arms. Spencer was pacing with a baseball bat in his hands waiting for the cops to arrive. "Freddie, I think someone's out to get me" Carly said.

"Yeah, and I think I know who it is. Carly, did he do anything bad to you?" he asked her.

She looked up at him, "No, thanks to you." She kissed him softly and sweetly. It wasn't the right time for them to start making out, so they didn't. "Freddie?" She said.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I think it was Alex" she said. He pulled her closer and had her safe in his arms. No one had shut off Galaxy Wars, so they could still hear it playing in the studio. Spencer gave them a suspicious look. He knew what was going on up their before the criminal came.

"What Spencer?" Carly asked.

"I'm not raising any babies." Spencer said sternly.

"Not again!" Freddie said. Carly dug her face into Freddie shoulder. In a few seconds they saw the blue and red lights flashing outside their window. The cops ran up to the loft. Spencer answered the door. Spencer told them what happened and Carly, Freddie and Spencer led them up to the studio.

"We were lying over there on the bean bags and he came in with a knife. I stepped away. He got on top of Carly. I pulled out the gun I had been hiding here for Carly's protection. It scared him off. He was going to rape Carly. And we think we know who it was." Freddie explained.

"And who do you think it was?" the officer asked.

Carly jumped in, "Today in school we got in a fight with Alex Hernandez because he was sexually harassing me. Now me and Freddie are suspended for 30 days and Alex is suspended for 40 days. I kept saying how he wanted me in his bed, I'm almost positive it's him."

The officer crossed his arms, "Are you talking about my favorite nephew Alex Hernandez, he is a very nice boy who would never try to hurt you Carly. You must be wrong."

"Look, just because he's your nephew it doesn't mean he is innocent. He said some nasty things to both Carly and Freddie today. And now he tries to rape my little sister!" Spencer said.

"Listen, I haven't forgotten about pee on Carl. I doubt this is my nephew, but if anything comes up again you can call the station. Any way why wasn't Carly dressed in the first place?" the officer asked.

Spencer turned around not wanting to hear what he was going to hear shortly. "*Cough**Cough*" Freddie said.

"Oh, I understand." The officer said. He turned around and left the studio.

"Carly, Freddie?" Spencer asked. He looked at them seriously. "Yeah" they said together.

"If you two are going to do things like that, make sure I don't find out." Spencer said. They nodded.

Carly and Freddie followed Spencer downstairs only to see a worried Mrs. Benson in the living room.

"Oh God" Freddie mumbled. Spencer walked over to her.

"Mrs. Benson, would you like some coffee? I'll explain everything in a minute. Come and sit." Spencer said.

"Sure Spencer, that sounds nice" Mrs. Benson replied. Freddie and Carly were shocked by how calm Mrs. Benson was.

Carly and Freddie sat on the couch quietly and listened to the conversation. They found themselves turning red.

"THEY WERE GONNA DO WHAT?" Mrs. Benson asked. Carly dug her face into Freddie's shoulder like she had earlier.

"FREDWARD BENSON. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU? WAIT UNTIL MARRIAGE! Come with me you need a tick bath" yelled Mrs. Benson. Freddie was embarrassed. They gave each other a kiss goodbye and then Mrs. Benson pulled Freddie home by the hair.

That night, Carly slept on the floor in Spencer's room, afraid to sleep in her own. "_What did Alex want from me?" she thought._


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Carly got up and in the living room and saw Spencer drinking coffee on the couch. His suitcases were already lined up at the door. Carly had woken up late so it was almost time for Spencer to leave.

"Hey Spence", Carly said she walked into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator to have less a variety of food than Sam had yesterday.

"What's up little sister?" Spencer asked. He shut off the television and joined Carly in the kitchen.

"Fun night huh?" she asked. Carly took out a glass and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Sure was. Listen Carly, I want you to be very careful at Freddie's. We don't know if this kid is still out to get you. And there's another thing…"Spencer said. Carly looked up.

"Yeah" she said.

"Don't do anything with Freddie that could potentially harm your future." Spencer said. He looked Carly straight in the eye.

"Sureeee…." She said. Spencer's phone alarm went off. He ran over and gave Carly a hug.

"That was my alarm. I have to head to the airport now. See you next week. BE GOOD!" Spencer yelled. Carly laughed.

"I'll try." She replied. Spencer took his luggage and ran out the door. Carly quickly ran to the bathroom to take a shower. She no longer felt safe in her loft alone any more. After she got dressed, she texted Freddie.

_Carly: Spencer left can I come? (I don't feel safe here alone)_

_Freddie: lol…sure you can come_

_Carly: KK… see you in 30 seconds xoxo_

Carly made sure everything was locked downstairs. She didn't dare go upstairs to check the studio. She locked the door to the loft and was at Freddie's in the matter of 30 seconds.

"Hello my love" said Freddie. She pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey Freddie" she replied. She walked in and took a seat on his couch.

"Where's your mom?" Carly asked. She reached for the remote and turned on his T.V.

"She was called into work early today, thank god." He said. He sat down on the couch and put his arm around her.

"So did she really give you a tick bath last night?" She asked. She put her head on his shoulder.

"No, I told her I was too old for those a long time ago." He replied.

"Yesterday?" Carly asked.

"Maybe…" Freddie replied. She laughed. He had his _I've got an idea look _on.

"Oh so you thought that was funny?" He asked. He started tickling her, and somehow they ended up on the floor kissing.

"I love you" Carly reminded him. They both sat up.

"I love you too" he said. "But you wanna know what I don't love?" he said in a very matter-of-factly way.

"What?" she asked.

"When my stomach is growling like a vicious dog. Want something to eat?" he asked. Carly sat back down on the couch while Freddie headed towards the kitchen.

"Sure, I'm starving too." She flipped through the channels.

"Ughh there is nothing to watch Wednesday mornings." Carly moaned.

"Ha ha, I know. Carly, I'm not much of a chef here. Does cereal work?" Freddie asked. She looked at him smiled, and nodded her head.

Freddie pulled her chair out for her to sit in. He served her the cereal and then he sat down to serve himself. Freddie's phone buzzed. "I got a text from Sam" he said.

_Sam : Ur never going 2 believe this._

_Freddie: What?_

_Sam: Alex is in school._

_Freddie: HOW?_

Carly noticed Freddie filling up with anger.

_Sam: He bribed Superintendent Gorman with 1000 bucks to get him out of being suspended._

_Freddie: What about Principal Franklin?_

_Sam: Gorman's got more power than him_

_Freddie: I'm so pissed off_

_Sam: me 2 gtg. Howard is starting to notice I'm not taking math notes_

_Freddie: bye_

Carly was finished with her cereal. "Freddie, are you OK?" she asked.

He sighed. "You're not going to like the sound of this."

"What happened?" Carly asked. She had a very worried look on her face.

"Alex bribed Superintendent Gorman 1000 bucks to unsuspend him. Franklin can't do anything about it." Freddie explained.

"What? How? How could he get out of suspension and we can't…WHAT?" Carly screamed.

Freddie cleared the table. "That Alex kid is up to something bad. I suggest that you stick with me for the next couple of weeks. It's not safe alone."

"I know. I just don't understand why someone would want to get out of suspension so badly that they would pay 1000 dollars to get out" Carly said. Freddie took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

"Do you wanna start unpacking you stuff?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"I guess you can set your stuff up on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor on my air mattress" Freddie said.

Carly smiled. "It's OK, I think you should keep your bed. I'll sleep on the floor" Carly replied.

"No Carly, I want you to be as comfortable as you can. Take the bed" Freddie insisted.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive" he replied. Carly walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss. After that, Carly finished setting up her bed. Freddie's loft phone rang.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi it's Mommy" Mrs. Benson said. Carly laughed, but Freddie couldn't get the phone off speaker. "Um, hi" he said.

"Has it arrived yet?" she asked.

"Has was arrived yet?" He asked her.

"Carly" she replied.

"Mom, Carly is not an it and yes she is here" Freddie replied. Carly looked confused.

"Well she is to me! Anyway, now that it's here, I need you to run to Mal-Mart and pick up some cloud block. Understood?" Mrs. Benson asked,

"Yes Mom" Freddie replied. He hung up the phone before his mother could keep talking.

"Cloud block?" Carly asked. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Would you be OK here for about an hour while I go to Mal-Mart?" Freddie asked.

Carly sighed. "Actually, I'm kind of afraid to be alone. Can I come with you?" she asked.

"Sure" said Freddie. Carly grabbed her phone and followed Freddie out the door. Carly almost drooled at the sight of Freddie. He was wearing a black shirt that showed every inch of muscle. He still had that same smile from when he was 15 that she was in love with. He just looked a little more mature. Freddie stuck his wallet, phone and keys in his pocket and left.

Carly and Freddie walked hand in hand down to Lewbert's lobby.

"DON'T WALK ALL OVER MY FLOOR. I JUST CLEANED IT! AHHH!" Lewbert yelled.

Freddie rushed Carly out of the building. "Oh Lewbert" she said. Since neither Carly nor Freddie had a car they had to walk all the way there. It was a sunny day in Seattle, which was weird because it was almost always raining.

On the way there they talked about how much they hated Alex, the different colleges they were considering, Sam's mom, and Freddie's mom. They were walking peacefully until someone came out of nowhere and hit Carly over the head with a pole. She passed out on the floor. People came running to Carly.

"Carly!" Freddie yelled. He wasn't going to let this guy get away this time. Freddie chased after the guy. It was definitely the same guy as yesterday.

"Get the fuck back here" Freddie yelled.

Freddie ran for what felt like 5 miles. The guy had completely gotten away. Freddie decided he needed to carry a gun from now on. He didn't have a license, but he needed to for Carly's safety.

"Oh shit, Carly" Freddie said to himself.

Freddie ran to the local hospital. This is the hospital he had been taken to when he was hit by the taco truck. "How may I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"Is Carly Shay here?" Freddie asked. Freddie felt horrible about leaving Carly, but he knew that there many people to take care of her at the scene. He had to get the guy. Freddie felt tears running down his cheeks.

"Yes she has been admitted in room 104" she replied. Freddie dashed to the room where Carly was. He knew what room it was because when he was hit by the truck he had stayed in room 105. Freddie had knocked on the door. A nurse opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Hi, I'm Freddie Benson. I'm Carly's boyfriend; I was there when she was hit in the head by the guy with the pole. I wasn't there when she got taken off to the hospital because I chased this guy for as long as I could run" Freddie explained.

"Ok, I guess you are considered family and may enter" she replied. Freddie walked in and saw an unconscious Carly lying on the hospital bed. She had a big red, purple, blue and black bruise on her forehead. Freddie began to cry even more.

"Is she going to be OK?" he asked. The nurse patted Freddie's back.

"Yes she will be fine. Carly will regain consciousness in the matter of an hour. You can take her home probably around dinner time. Until then, feel free to take a seat and sit with her."

The nurse left the room for a few minutes. Freddie had pulled up a chair right next to Carly.

About 20 minutes later Carly started mumbling, "Freddie. Freddie. I need Freddie. Where are you Freddie?"

"Carly. It's OK. I'm right here" he said.

"I love you Freddie" Carly said.

"I love you too Carly" he replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Freddie took a quick nap next to Carly's hospital bed. He didn't realize that two hours had passed. He was woken up by the one and only Carly Shay. He looked up at her; she had the widest smile he'd ever seen on her.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" he asked. He took his hand in hers.

"I'm feeling fine, my head hurts a little, but I'll be fine. How are you? You've been passed out for the past hour and a half" she asked. She took her free hand and stroked his hair.

Freddie wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "Carly, I'm gonna kill him" he said.

She sighed, "Trust me if we could, I would do the honors." Freddie chuckled. He got up and sat on her bed. He leaned in and kissed her long and passionately.

"Freddie, I'm really scared. Someone wants me to die" she said. Tears started streaming down her face.

"Carly don't cry, you know what it does to me" he replied. She couldn't stop. Freddie held her close to him. Soon, she felt his tears on her back.

"Carly, you have to be strong" Freddie said. She looked up at him. "Please, for me?" he asked.

"Alright" she mumbled. The nurse walked in to the room.

"Hello Carly, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

Carly smiled. "Really good" she replied. The nurse took out her thermometer.

"OK Carly, before I let you go, I have to take your temperature" the nurse said. Carly opened her mouth so the nurse could place the thermometer in. They sat their quietly for about 20 seconds.

"98.6, healthy as a duck" said the nurse.

"Déjá vu" Freddie said. Carly giggled, "memories" Carly mumbled.

"Alright Carly, it looks like you are good to go" the nurse said. Carly stood up and grabbed Freddie's hand. "Thank you" Freddie said to the nurse.

They walked out to the lobby of the hospital. "OK I'm calling my mom to come get us because there is no way we are walking and I really don't trust any taxi drivers at the moment" Freddie said.

_Mrs. Benson: Hello?_

_Freddie: Hi Mom, I need you to come pick up Carly and me from the hospital._

_Mrs. Benson: I'm in the middle of cook- wait. DID YOU SAY THE HOSPITAL?_

_Freddie: Yes mom. _

_Mrs. Benson: Why are you there?_

_Freddie: We were walking over to Mal-Mart and someone ran up to us and hit Carly in the forehead with a pole. I chased him, but I couldn't catch him. Someone called the cops and they took Carly away in an ambulance._

_Mrs. Benson: Oh my gosh. Don't worry Mommy is on her way._

_Freddie: Bye Mom._

"What did she say?" Carly asked. Freddie put his arm around her.

"She's coming" he replied. Carly smiled.

Carly and Freddie sat quietly in the lobby until Mrs. Benson showed up.

"Ooo. Your mom is here" Carly said. She stood up. Freddie stood up and took a very large manly stretch and yawn. Carly giggled. She reached for his hand and they left the hospital.

Freddie opened the back door for Carly and he took a seat next to her.

"Fredward, I hope you don't mind, but I need to stop at Mal-Mart to get that cloud block" Mrs. Benson said.

Freddie groaned "No Mom, we need to go home. Go get cloud block on your own time. Carly has a head injury" Freddie said. Carly was impressed by Freddie sticking up to his mom.

"Fine, I guess I can pick some up on my way to work tomorrow" Mrs. Benson said. They pulled up to the Bushwell Plaza and got out of the car.

"Mrs. Benson" Carly said. Mrs. Benson turned to look at Carly.

"I feel a little dizzy" Carly said. Freddie took her hand to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"I will give you some medicine once we get upstairs" Mrs. Benson replied. They walked slowly into the lobby. Lewbert was in his office and didn't hear them. They entered the elevator and went up to the 8th floor. They entered Freddie's loft.

Freddie sat down on the couch and Carly laid across his lap. Mrs. Benson came out of her room with a bottle of medicine and a plastic spoon.

"Open wide Carly" Mrs. Benson said. Freddie laughed. Carly opened her mouth and swallowed the medicine.

"Thank You Mrs. Benson" Carly said. Mrs. Benson just smiled and walked away.

"Carly I'm gonna go take a shower OK?" he asked. She nodded and sat up so he could get up.

Carly tried to touch her forehead, but it hurt way too much. She groaned and a rolled over, but eventually she fell asleep on the couch. Freddie came back down from his shower 20 minutes later. He looked at Carly on the couch. Every time he saw her he fell in love again.

Freddie walked over to her. "Carly how are you feeling?" he whispered. She woke up.

"Like I was hit in the head with a pole" she replied. He bent over and kissed her softly. She smiled.

"I think you should take a shower" he suggested. Carly sat up and Freddie rubbed her shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess I will, can you stay in your bedroom to make sure no one comes to attack me?" she asked. He chuckled, "Sure".

"Let's go" he said. Carly moaned.

"Carry me?" she asked. Freddie scooped Carly off her feet and brought her upstairs. Mrs. Benson watched intensely from the next room. When Freddie saw his mom he rolled his eyes and she glared at him.

"Ok Freddie, you can put me down" Carly said. She went to her suitcase and took out her pajamas. She grabbed a clean towel and her bag of beauty products. She calmly walked into the bathroom. As promised, Freddie played body guard and stood in front of the bathroom door until she was done. And Freddie was one good boyfriend; he stood outside that door for a half hour while Carly was in the shower.

Carly tried pushing the door open, but it wouldn't budge. "Freddie, let me out!" Carly yelled at him. Freddie moved off the door and let her out. She was in a light purple camisole and really short pajama shorts. Freddie, being a guy, zoned out for a second.

"Freddie stop being a pervert, or I'm gonna go put on a sweat shirt and longer pants" she said. Freddie snapped out of it.

"No! That won't be necessary" Freddie explained. She giggled, "Well yay!" He scooped her off her feet and carried her downstairs. Once he got to the last step he put her down knowing his mom could be anywhere.

"FREDWARD KARL BENSON! CARLOTTA TAYLOR SHAY! DINNER IS READY!" Mrs. Benson yelled. Freddie looked at Carly and apologized for his mother's weirdness.

Freddie pulled out Carly's seat for her to sit. He sat down next to her.

"Fredward Benson, you pull out a seat for her, but not your own mother" Mrs. Benson said.

"Mom, pull out your own seat" Freddie said. Mrs. Benson gasped; she laid out 3 plates of steak on the table. She handed Carly and Freddie two spoons each.

"Spoons?" Carly asked. Mrs. Benson gave Carly a confused look.

"Carly, you are a child. No child can be handed a fork or knife. What if they stab the inside of their mouth?" Mrs. Benson asked. Freddie turned red.

"Oh, ok" Carly said. She got a piece of meat with her spoon and began to chew it, and then she swallowed it. She found Mrs. Benson staring at her intensively.

"Carly, first off, smaller bites, second chew slower, and third, you must chew 18 times before you can swallow" Mrs. Benson said. Freddie noticed that Carly was starting to get annoyed.

"Mom, I think Carly and I are going to go upstairs and eat in my room" he said.

Mrs. Benson was offended. "Fredward, there is a strict no eating in bedroom policy in this house" she said. Carly and Freddie stood up and took their plates.

"Mom, first off, do not call me Fredward, and second off, TOO BAD!" Freddie yelled. Carly and Freddie walked up to Freddie's room. Carly took a seat on a chair in Freddie's room. Freddie pulled out forks and knifes from his closet. He handed on of each to her.

"Thanks Freddie" Carly said. They began to eat like normal human beings.

"Sorry about that Carly, my mom is a little crazy" he said. Carly giggled.

"A little?" she asked. Freddie laughed at her comment. "And Freddie, you are welcome to come eat dinner with me and Spencer, whenever you want" she told Freddie. He smiled at her. They finished eating peacefully until Freddie's mom barged in.

"Oh my-"Freddie was interrupted.

"You better say gosh" Mrs. Benson said. Freddie turned bright pink.

"Dear gosh, please make her leave" Freddie prayed. Carly laughed.

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Benson" Carly said. Mrs. Benson gave her a dirty look in return.

"Fredward, Carly I need you to eat these pieces of asparagus and then go to sleep" Mrs. Benson said firmly. Carly and Freddie grabbed the asparagus and Mrs. Benson took their dirty plates and left the room.

Freddie stuck his asparagus in the garbage. Carly did the same. Freddie yawned. "Tired?" she asked him.

Freddie nodded his head. "Yeah me too" Carly replied.

"I guess we can call it a night early today" Freddie said. He walked over and gave Carly a kiss. Carly climbed into the bed. Freddie closed his door and shut his light.

"Good night beautiful" Freddie said. Carly sat up.

"Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I'm scared. Can you sleep next to me?" she asked.

"'Are you sure?" he asked. He didn't want her to think he was getting too comfortable.

"Yes, Freddie" she replied. Freddie climbed into bed next to her.

Carly dug her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he replied.

Carly fell asleep safely in Freddie's arms. Freddie didn't sleep that easily. _Why is someone out to get Carly? She's the best person I ever met, Freddie thought._


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Carly woke up in Freddie's arms. She looked up to see Mrs. Benson watching them from Freddie's computer chair. Carly closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping. She purposely jabbed Freddie in the abdomen so he would be the one to deal with his insane mother.

"Oww Carly" Freddie groaned. He wiped his eyes and looked up at his mom.

"MOM! I thought I locked the door how did YOU get in here?" Freddie asked. Mrs. Benson stood up.

"I think the question is for you. There are two beds in here, why are you two sharing one?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Carly had a night mare and she was crying. I came over here to comfort her and I ended up falling asleep that's all. Now would you mind leaving?" he asked. Freddie had woken up on a bad note.

"Fine, I see I am not wanted. I have to leave for work. Be a good boy for mommy, and I hope you dress in thick clothes it is pretty cold out today. Good bye Freddie" Mrs. Benson said. She left the room and closed the door.

Carly started laughing, "I guess I'm going to have to make sure you're a good boy for your Mommy today."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" he replied. They rolled out of bed and took turns brushing their teeth.

"Hey, how 'bout I cook us pancakes?" Carly asked. She started to walk out of his room.

"Yeah, wait for me. You are not leaving my sight miss" he said. Carly giggled and gave him a kiss.

He held her hand and brought her downstairs. They walked into the kitchen and Freddie sat at the table.

"The pancake stuff is in the top left cabinet" Freddie said. Carly looked around in the cabinet.

"Found it!" she said. Freddie looked at his phone. "Spencer texted me" Freddie said.

_Spencer: Hey Freddie, how are you guys? _

_Freddie: Good, but Carly went to the hospital yesterday._

_Spencer: WHAT? WHY? Is she ok?_

_Freddie: Yeah, she's fine. We were walking 2 mal-mart n someone hit her in the head with a pole. I couldn't catch the guy. She's fine now._

_Spencer: good. I don't want her out of your sight. And I'm going to ask you to carry a pocket knife. If you don't have one Carly knows where there is one in the loft._

_Freddie: I haven't let her out of my sight. Well, except the bathroom, but I guard the door. I have a pocket knife_

_Spencer: kk. Be careful, send carly my love_

_Freddie: kk bye_

Freddie put his phone down. "I told Spencer what happened and he said to be careful. He doesn't want you to be out of my sight, he wants me to carry a pocket knife and he sends you his love" he said.

"Aww. I miss him already. He is one of the most important people in my life" Carly said.

Freddie was in his curious mood, "So Carly, I forgot who the most important person in your life is?"

Carly turned around to look at him, "Gibby".

Freddie looked disappointed. He put his head down on the table.

"Oh come on you know I was kidding. You know you are the most important person in my life" Carly said.

"Well good" Freddie replied. Carly walked over and placed Freddie's plate in front of him. She walked over to the counter to get his coffee, utensils, and syrup.

Carly served herself and sat down. "So Freddie, what are we going to do with ourselves today?" she asked. He shrugged "How about we make this a chill out day, I'll take you out for dinner and we'll shoot back to your place for iCarly…."

"Oh my God" they said in unison.

"We didn't have any iCarly rehearsals this week" Freddie said. Carly looked pale.

"Um, Freddie can we not do iCarly this week? I'm a little freaked out about being in the studio because of well, you know" she said. Freddie finished his food and put his plates in the sink.

"Sure. We can have a movie night here. I'll call over Sam, Gibby and Wendy. Sound good?" he asked.

"Yeah that sounds really fun" she said. She put her dishes in the sink.

"Don't bother washing the dishes, I'll have my Mom do them later" he said. Carly smiled.

"Wait, speaking of your mom, how are we going to have a movie night if she's here?" Carly asked.

"No problem, I'll call my Aunt Jennifer and have her invite my mom over to hang out" he explained.

"Sounds cool" she said. Carly saw Freddie walking slowly towards her. She started to step back.

"What are you doing?" she asked him quietly. He ran towards her and scooped her off her feet like she was a feather.

Carly started laughing, "Freddie!" He put her down on the couch and started tickling her.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

"For being my favorite person in the whole wide world" he said.

She put her arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him. He slid is tongue in her mouth. They remained kissing for about 5 minutes until Freddie picked her up off her feet and carried her upstairs. He closed the door and locked it behind them. She jumped out of his arms and they chased each other around his room.

Eventually, they got tired and ended up on Freddie's bed.

"I'm so hot right now" Freddie said.

"I think I can fix that for you" Carly said. Freddie smiled. Carly took the bottom of Freddie's shirt and brought it over his shoulders.

"Hey, this isn't fair" Freddie said to Carly.

"Then go ahead and make us even" she said. Freddie slowly removed Carly's tank top and it landed on the floor along with her bra. Freddie had a warm feeling inside when he felt Carly's hands tearing off his pants. He knew the game Carly was laying, but he was more than welcome to play into it. He slid off her shorts and everything underneath.

She felt his erection against her warm skin and knew what was going to happen next. Freddie got himself inside of her, but he started off gentle and slow not wanting to hurt her. With her permission, he picked up the speed. They got tired after awhile and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Carly and Freddie woke up to the sound of Freddie's cell phone ringing. Carly groaned.

"_Hello?" Freddie said._

"_Freddie its Mommy is everyone behaving?" Mrs. Bensons asked._

"_Yes" Freddie said._

"_What are you doing right now?" Mrs. Benson asked._

"_We are in the living room watching the weather channel" Freddie said._

"_Okay, Mommy has to go now" Mrs. Benson said._

"_Bye" Freddie replied._

"You know Freddie, you're not half that bad in bed" Carly said. He smiled.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed. Don't leave the room" Freddie said.

"OK mom" Carly said. Freddie hit her with a pillow. Then he took his clothes and went in the bathroom. Carly went in her suitcase and took out a pink puffy robe and put it on. Freddie finished up in the shower very quickly. He came out in jeans and a hoodie that said iCarly on the front and tech-producer in the back.

"Ooo. I brought that sweater too. I'll wear mine today" Carly said. Freddie walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Carly, we didn't use anything" Freddie said nervously.

"It's Ok. I've been taking birth control because of well, girl things" Carly replied.

"God thank you. I got scared there" Freddie said. Carly gave him a kiss and went into the bathroom.

Carly came out right on time, in exactly a half hour. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and her black iCarly hoodie. The front said iCarly and the back said co-host.

"Hey co-host, looking pretty there" Freddie said. Carly twirled her hair with her fingers.

"Aww. You're so sweet" Carly said. Freddie blushed.

"You're blushing" Carly said.

Freddie put on a very serious face and said "No I'm not". They both started laughing.

"Ok. Carly, can you pick out the movie we are watching while I text everyone who is invited?" he asked.

"Kay" she responded. Carly and Freddie took out their phoned. They had the same phone, but Carly's had a pink pear and Freddie's had a blue one.

"Freddie, can we get eclipse?" Carly asked.

Freddie groaned, "Isn't Taylor Lautner in it?"

"Yes" she said.

"Then No!" Freddie replied. Carly stood up and put her arms across her chest.

"Are you jealous that I might be drooling over a guy that's not you?" Carly joked. Freddie stood up and put his arms across his chest.

"No. Will you be jealous if I take Gibby up here and watch Jennifer's body with him so we can drool over Megan Fox?" Freddie asked.

"You wouldn't" Carly said.

"I so would" Freddie replied. Carly being her sensitive self stormed out of Freddie's room.

"Carly, come on. You know I was joking" Freddie said. He followed her out of his room.

He chased her down the stairs and out the loft door. Carly was unlocking the door to her loft when Freddie grabbed her hand.

"Carly, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I need to get something" she said sternly.

"What can you possibly need to get when everything you need is right here?" he asked her. She turned around and found her head buried on his chest with her arms around him.

"I'm sorry for acting so stupid" she said.

"No Carly, you weren't acting stupid, I was" he said. They locked the door to Carly's loft and re entered Freddie's.

"And we can watch eclipse under one condition" Freddie said.

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"If you start to drool, make sure I'm not looking" Freddie said.

Carly giggled, "I'll try my best".


	10. Chapter 10

Carly and Freddie were prepared for their movie night. Freddie had texted his aunt Jennifer and she had invited over Freddie's mom. Aunt Jennifer was usually great to Freddie except for the time when Freddie insulted Fred, but besides that she would do anything for him. Carly had gotten a good copy of "Eclipse" and she was making popcorn.

Someone was knocking on the door and Freddie answered. "Hey Sam" he said. He closed the door behind her.

"Fredwierd" she said. She walked over to Carly and helped her out with the popcorn.

"Hey Sam, you're wearing your sweater, I texted Gibby and asked him to wear his" Carly said. The microwave beeped and Sam took it out.

"Yeah, I found mine in the back of my closet. Hey Carls, why are you and Fredbag so pink?" Sam asked. Carly looked down at the popcorn and shrugged.

"Wait, did you…?"Sam whispered. Freddie was in the other room listening to his Pear Pod so he couldn't hear what Sam was saying.

Carly nodded her head. She didn't want to tell Sam, but then again, Sam was her best friend and they promised no secrets. "Oh my god. Can I tweet it?" Sam asked.

"NO!" Carly yelled while she was pouring butter on the popcorn. Freddie stood up and took his ear buds out. He walked over to the kitchen and stood next to Sam.

"Dude, this is big news, don't you want people to know?" Sam asked Carly.

Freddie looked confused. "What news?"

Sam looked up at him and smiled. "The news that you got yourself laid!" Sam yelled.

Freddie looked up at Carly in shock. "Why?" he asked her.

"Freddie, we promised no more secrets" she said. They looked at Sam who was already on Freddie's laptop.

"NO! SAM! DON'T!" They yelled together. Carly ran over and snatched the laptop while Freddie scooped Sam up of the couch. He held her up and she kicked her feet.

"PUT ME DOWN BENSON!" she yelled. He put her down because she bit his neck.

"Sam, that is private information, I don't think I could forgive you if you released that" Carly said. Carly was now stressed out and nervous.

"Fine, I won't tell anybody that you and Freddie had-" Sam was interrupted.

"ENOUGH" Freddie yelled. Freddie put Sam down.

"OK. God, don't have to get all crazy" Sam replied. There was a knocking at the door. Freddie walked over to answer it and Carly and Sam finished the popcorn and got out candy and soda.

Freddie opened the door and saw Wendy. "Hey Freddie, thanks for inviting me" Wendy said.

"No problem, just make yourself at home" he replied. Freddie took her coat and hung it on the door. Wendy was wearing a short pink skirt and a tight brown long-sleeve shirt. Freddie tried his best to keep his eyes off.

"Alright, so we are waiting on Gibby" Carly said. Wendy sat on the couch while Sam put on the movie.

"Open up! It's the Gibster!" Gibby yelled. He didn't even bother to knock. Freddie let him in. Gibby walked in holding a six pack of beer. Gibby was wearing his iCarly sweater. On the back it said "Guest Star".

"Oh come on Gibby" Freddie said. Carly and Sam walked over.

"Now this is a real man" Sam said.

"Gibby, why did you bring that?" Carly asked. She was even more annoyed. Freddie walked over and put his arms around her.

"What? It's not like we are going to get drunk. We get one each and one of us gets an extra" Gibby explained.

"Fine. We just can't let my Mom find the bottles" Freddie said.

"Come on guys, let's watch the movie!"Wendy yelled. Everyone took a bag of popcorn and one of Gibby's beers.

"OK. I'll put it on" Sam said. She took the remote and hit play. Freddie turned off the lights and shut the door.

Sam, Gibby and Wendy sat on the bigger couch while Carly and Freddie snuggled close on the recliner. They were all watching the movie intensely, yes, even the guys. Well, the guys were watching until Taylor Lautner took off his shirt.

Sam, Carly, and Wendy sprang out of their seat and got closer to the screen. Gibby and Freddie were covering their ears because the girls were screeching so loud.

"OH MY GOD HES SOO HOT! Mama likes her Jacob" Sam yelled. Wendy was busy counting his abs. Gibby just shook his head.

Carly noticed the jealousy on Freddie's face and got up and sat next to him. He was looking down at his pants.

"I'm sorry" she said. Freddie picked up his head and kissed her until there were no more shirtless guys on the screen.

They all continued to watch the movie and at some point Gibby's arm made its way around Wendy. She didn't mind though. Gibby had become more built considering he was a year younger than them. The movie was almost over when Freddie's door was hit and was shattering to the floor.

Carly jumped up and Freddie pushed her down to the floor. Wendy started to scream and Gibby out his hands on her mouth. The figure at the door was dressed in all black and had a mask covering his face. And yes, they were positive it was a him. Sam would have taken charge, but she was a little tired and the man had a gun. Tears were rolling down Carly's cheeks.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Freddie asked. Freddie's long hoodie had been covering the gun he was carrying. The man entered the room and held up the gun.

"I have come to retrieve Carly Shay" the man said. Freddie quickly and sneakily pulled out his gun and held it up.

"Well, you can't have her" Freddie said. The room became silent and the only sound was the sound of the movie still playing. The man fired his gun at Freddie. Freddie ducked, but his shoulder got hit.

The movie ended and the room became silent as Freddie lied on the floor losing blood and the man took away Carly. The second they left Sam called the cops while Gibby took Freddie's gun to chase after and Wendy applied pressure to Freddie's room. He was screaming yet no neighbors came to help.

"FREDDIE! You are going to be OK. Sam's on the phone with the cops and Gibby has your gun and is on the chase. Just breathe, the ambulance is on your way, we're gonna call you mom and everything is gonna be fine. Just hang on for Carly's sake" Wendy said. Tears were falling off her cheeks and mixing with the ones on Freddie's.

_911: This is 911 emergency, what is your problem?_

_Sam: Freddie got shot and the guy took Carly!_

_911: Relax. Where are you?_

_Sam: 8-D in the Bushwell Plaza in Seattle hurry._

_911: Help is on its way, can you describe the man who took Carly?_

_Sam: Yeah, he is in all black and had a black mask; he is probably 6 feet tall._

_911: The cops are on their way; just hang on until they arrive. _

Just then, they heard the siren and paramedics were entering the apartment.

_Sam: They're here. BYE!_

Wendy backed away from Freddie as paramedics lifted him onto the stretcher. They took Freddie out of the room and Wendy followed. The only people left in Freddie's apartment were Sam and four cops. One of the cops was Carl.

"Exactly what happened?" one of the cops asked.

"We were watching "Eclipse" and Freddie and Carly were sitting on the recliner. I was sitting on one end of the big couch closer to the door and Gibby was sitting with Wendy on the other side of the couch. Out of nowhere. Freddie's door shattered to the floor and in came the guy. He held up a gun and Freddie said 'Who are you and what do you want?' He said he came to retrieve Carly. Freddie had a gun on him and held it up. The guy fired first and Freddie ducked, but it hit his shoulder. The guy snatched Carly and left, Wendy applied pressure to the wound. Gibby took Freddie's gun and chased after the guy" Sam explained.

Sam could see the blue and red lights of the cop cars zooming passed the window while they were searching for the guy. Sam was hysterical and completely not herself. She was aware someone was out to get Carly and now she was gone. Her other best friend had been shot and was in the hospital.

"And I see beer bottles lying on the table" the cop said while glaring at Sam. _Oh shit, she thought._

"Um, Gibby brought a six pack. Everyone had one and I had two" Sam said truthfully.

"It is against the law for people under the age of 21 to drink, but since that is not our main priority, I will need you to stay here and drink some water while we work on the investigation. Officer Charles will stay with you for safety purposes" the officer said.

Just then a detective entered the room to observe the crime scene. One of cops left to look for the guy. Sam took out her phone and called Mrs. Benson.

_Mrs. Benson: Hello Sam, how may I help you?_

_Sam: Something bad happened, me, Freddie, Carly, Gibby and Wendy were at your apartment watching a movie and slurping down beer-_

_Mrs. Benson:WHAT!_

_Sam: Let me finish, god chill. A guy broke down your door and had a gun. He said he wanted Carly. When Freddie pulled out his gun he shot Freddie in the shoulder. They guy took Carly and ran. Freddie is in the hospital and Wendy went with him. Gibby took his gun and chased after._

_Mrs. Benson: FREDDIE! MOMMY IS ON HER WAY!_

She hung up the phone and called Spencer. Spencer immediately packed up his things and bought a plane ticket to Seattle. Sam just curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep. The cops wouldn't let her leave their sight.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibby found an unchained bicycle and hopped on it. It was chilly out and it was raining lightly. He felt the rain in his shoes as he picked up in speed. The guy had Carly. Carly's mouth was taped shut and she had duck tape around her hands and feet. She was sitting in the back of a pickup truck that was filling with rain.

"STOP THE TRUCK!" Gibby yelled. He pulled out his new pear phone and called the cops. He read off the license plate and told them his location. For a Gibby, Gibby was riding really fast. It was probably just an adrenalin rush of the moment.

Lucky for the cops, the iCarly crew had all been wearing their sweaters so they were easy to find. From a distance Gibby could hear the police car and apparently, so could the guy. The guy hopped out of the car and ran for the hills. Gibby jumped off his bike and hoped into the back of the truck.

Gibby removed the duck tape from Carly. "Gibby!" she said. Her tears weren't visible because she was soaked in rain from head to toe. She was coughing and sneezing.

"It's OK Carly. Don't speak, everything is OK, I'm here and look, there are the cops" Gibby said. He held Carly in his arms and kissed her head. The cops pulled up next to the truck.

"He ran that way!" Gibby yelled and pointed west. There were four cop cars. Two stayed and two went after the guy. One of the remaining cop cars stayed while the men in it examined the truck, he also took Gibby's (well Freddie's) gun from Gibby.

"Here guys get in. We are bringing you to the hospital" one of the cops said. Carly and Gibby obeyed and Gibby carried her out of the truck and placed her in the car. He sat down next to her. Soon the cops took off like lighting.

"You friend Freddie is at the hospital and Wendy came with him. Sam is at the loft with a cop and a detective. Your parents have been informed. Mrs. Gibson is on her way to the hospital, Spencer is on his way home on a plane, Wendy is being picked up, Mrs. Benson is at the hospital, and Sam's mother is picking her up and bringing her to the hospital" the officer said.

"He wants to kill me" Carly said. She became hysterical and Gibby held her closer.

"We won't let that happen" the officer replied. They pulled up to the hospital and they went straight to the emergency room with the cop. The cop checked them in and brought them to the room that Freddie was being treated in.

A nurse came out of the room. "Is he going to be OK?" Carly asked.

"Yes, we are positive. We just have to do a little surgery on his shoulder. Nothing major, we are only allowing immediate family to enter at the moment" the nurse said.

"This is immediate family" the cop said. The nurse opened the door for Carly and Gibby. They inched their way into the room. In the room Mrs. Benson was sitting with Wendy. They stood up and took Carly in their arms.

"Mrs. Benson, he took me, and taped me up and threw me in a truck" Carly whimpered.

"I know Carly. It is going to be OK nothing is going to happen to you. Freddie is unconscious because of the medicine he is on. Do not worry. Mrs. Benson is going to kill this guy before he can he look at you" Mrs. Benson said.

Carly let go of her and walked over to Freddie. She took his hand in hers and sat on the side of his bed.

"Carly, Gibby would you like a fresh pair of clothes while we dry yours?" the nurse asked.

"Sure" they said. Carly leaned over and kissed Freddie softly on the lips. A tear fell on his cheek and formed a heart.

Carly and Gibby followed the nurse to a room with extra clothes. She gave them each a white shirt and grey sweatpants. The room had a curtain for them to change on each side. Carly rolled the sweatpants up to her knees.

"Thank you" they said. The nurse handed them a pair of clean socks and slippers. She took their clothes and stuck them in the dryer.

"I am going to take both of your temperatures to see if you have a fever" the nurse said. Carly and Gibby sat down in a chair and the nurse slipped thermometers under each of their tongues.

"OK. You guys don't have fevers, but you do have slight temperatures. I am not going to give you anything for at least an hour because I don't want it to mix with the alcohol you have consumed" the nurse said. Carly glared at Gibby.

"Sorry" he whispered. They got and went back to Freddie's room with Gibby's arm around Carly. On their way there they spotted Sam.

Carly ran up to Sam and wrapped her arms around her.

"Sam" Carly said.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again. How's Freddie?" Sam replied. Gibby caught up to them and lifted Sam off the floor into his arms.

"He's getting minor surgery on his shoulder, he's knocked out at the moment because of some medicine" Carly replied.

Still in Gibby's arms, Sam replied, "Good, the cops told me about what happened to you are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I have a little cough, but Freddie is my concern. I mean, without a doubt, that was the scariest thing that ever happened to me. I'm just scared Sam, don't leave me alone" she said. Tears were building up in her eyes again. Gibby put Sam down.

"I won't Carls, neither will Gib. Right Gibby?" Sam asked.

"Right!" Gibby exclaimed. The girls giggled and they went to Freddie's room. Outside the room, they saw Mrs. Benson and Wendy.

"SAM!" Wendy yelled. She ran up to Sam and gave her a quick hug.

Mrs. Benson stood up and said "Fredward is in his surgery, he should regain consciousness a few hours after the operation". Mrs. Benson was blowing her nose with anti- bacterial tissues. The cop came back with a bagel.

Out of nowhere came the moms. Including Gibby's mom, Wendy's mom, and Sam's mom. They were all holding coffee from the hospital cafeteria. They each walked over to their child leaving Carly with the cop and Mrs. Benson.

"Wendy, we need to go home and have a talk. I am sorry about what happened with your friends and you can visit later, but you were drinking and I need to get you home. Where is your jacket?" Wendy's mom asked.

"I left it at Freddie's but still-"Wendy was interrupted,

"Don't but still me, we are leaving" Wendy's mom said firmly.

Wendy groaned, "I have to go guys. Text me later and let me know how he's doing."

The waved goodbye to her and Gibby gave her a hug goodbye.

"Gibby, you need to get home, it is very late and Guppy misses you. It's time to go" Mrs. Gibson said.

"Fine" Gibby said. He walked over to Mrs. Benson and gave her his best wishes for Freddie. He gave Carly and Sam a big hug and then he followed his mother out of the hospital.

"Samantha, I have a date with a carpenter in 20 minutes, would you be fine here?" Sam's mom asked.

"Yeah, I'll spend the night wherever Carly is" Sam replied. There was an awkward silence.

"Well bye" Sam's mom said. She skipped her way out of the building. Mrs. Benson rolled her eyes at the poor parenting skills exhibited by Sam's mother.

A doctor exited the room "The surgery is over and you may enter as you wish. The medicine is wearing off faster than we thought and he will awake any moment now."

Mrs. Benson darted into the room like a mad woman. She stroked her sons brown hair and spoke softly into his ear.

Carly looked down at her sleeping boyfriend. "I love him with all of my heart" she whispered to Sam.

"I know you do kid, and that's why he is going to wake up to make you happy" Sam replied.

"Huh?" Carly asked her best friend. Sam pointed to Freddie.

Carly turned around and looked at him. His eyes were slowly opening up. Carly's smile warmed up the whole room.

"I think me and Mrs. Benson will give you a few minutes alone" Sam said.

"But he just woke up!" Mrs. Benson yelled.

"Let me rephrase that, I know me and Mrs. Benson will give you a few minutes alone" Sam said.

"Fine, but only a few" Mrs. Benson replied. Sam pulled Mrs. Benson out of the room with her and closed the door.

Carly walked over to Freddie's bed and sat down. "They found you" Freddie said softly. "He took you" he said.

"I'm fine, Gibby got me back. Don't worry about me, Freddie, you were shot, he tried to kill you" Carly said. Tears started pouring down her face.

"Don't cry Carly, you know what that does to me" Freddie said. It wasn't very often that Carly saw Freddie cry, but now was one of those times.

Carly leaned over and kissed him. "I thought I lost you" he said.

"Are you crazy? I thought I lost you!" Carly said.

"Well, we don't have to worry. I think my mom is going to kill him personally" Freddie laughed.

"I hope so" Carly said. Freddie scooted over in his quite large hospital bed. Carly laid down next to him and took his hand in hers. She stared into his brown eyes and got lost. This time, he kissed her.

"I love you Carly" he whispered.

"I love you too Freddie" she replied. They fell asleep like that.

A half an hour later Mrs. Benson came back in with Sam.

"Look at what you have done SAM! Now he is sleeping" Mrs. Benson whined.

"Haha" Sam said. She fell asleep on a chair in the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Carly and Freddie woke up about two hours later to see Sam chewing on a piece of bacon and Mrs. Benson talking to Spencer in the hall outside. Carly gave Freddie a quick kiss and crawled out of his bed to go see Spencer.

"Spencer!" she exclaimed. Spencer took her in his arms.

"Don't worry Carls; I'm not leaving you again. Me and Mrs. Benson have decided that it would best if the four of us live together for a little while for safety. The more protection for you and Freddie, the better, so we're going to be in our place" Spencer explained.

"I'm scared Spencer" Carly said softly while her tears stained Spencer's shirt.

"I know, I am also, but I promise you everything is going to be OK" Spencer whispered into her ears. A doctor walked into Freddie's hospital room to check up on him.

"Carly, Spencer gave me a key to your apartment so would you like to help me bring over some of the things we are going to need for the few weeks at your place?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Of course, can we go tell Freddie?" Carly asked, she understood how hard this was on Mrs. Benson and just wanted to help.

"Let us go inform Fredward" Mrs. Benson said. Carly followed Freddie's mom into the room.

"Fredward, for the safety of you and young Carly, Spencer and I have decided that we will all be living together in Carly's apartment for a few weeks. Right now Carly and I are going to go to the Bushwell Plaza to transfer some stuff from our home to Carly's" Mrs. Benson explained.

"Sounds cool" Freddie said. Mrs. Benson walked over to her son and gave him a kiss on the forehead, and then she left the room.

Freddie gave Carly his cute and geeky smile. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Love you" he told her.

"Love you more" she replied and then she exited his room. She heard Freddie laughing as she exited her room.

Before the left, Carly retrieved her wet clothes from a nurse. Then, she went out to Mrs. Benson's car with Mrs. Benson.

When they got up to the eighth floor in the Bushwell Plaza, they found Lewbert complaining to some cops.

"Stop getting your dirty shoe dirt over my floors!" he yelled. Carly pushed Lewbert aside and unlocked her loft. She followed Mrs. Benson into her apartment where they were greeted by four cops.

"Hello officers" Mrs. Benson said.

"Good morning Mrs. Benson, how is Freddie?" The cop asked.

"Good, better, we are going to be staying at Carly's loft across the hall for a few weeks" Mrs. Benson said.

"Good idea" the cop said. Mrs. Benson led Carly into a closet.

"Grab a few boxes and then go up to Freddie's room and start boxing his clothes" Mrs. Benson said. Carly grabbed a few boxes and led herself up to Freddie's room.

She laughed at the sight of his anti- bacterial boxer drawer. She just kept throwing his clothes into boxes. Every few shirts she threw in she would stop and smell one. The smell of Freddie lifted her spirits. It had only been forty-five minutes since she last saw him, but she missed him.

About 20 minutes later she was done boxing his clothes and she moves on to putting his tech toys. She gathered things like a few action figures, his laptop, his pear pod, a few galaxy wars toys, and then his galaxy wars stun blazer. The sight of his galaxy wars stun blazer brought tears to her eyes. She remembered the last time she saw him use it; when they shared their first kiss.

Carly started bringing some of his boxes across the hall. When she entered her loft she found Mrs. Benson setting up her stuff in the guest room.

"Mrs. Benson?" Carly called.

"Yes Carly" she replied. Mrs. Benson had about four first aid kits lined up in their. Carly was able to spot four hand sanitizer dispensers on the wall.

"Umm, where should I set up Freddie's stuff?" Carly asked.

"Spencer said to bring it in your room. Him and Socko are going to bring Freddie's bed in their later" Mrs. Benson said.

Carly smiled, "Freddie and I are going to share a room?"

Mrs. Benson gave Carly a stern look, "Don't get any ideas missy".

Carly rolled her eyes and walked into her room. She cleared one of her shelves and put Freddie's stuff on it. Carly had always had an extra drawer since she kept her clothes in her closet, so she filled it with Freddie's clothes.

"All done!" Carly yelled.

"Good job Carlotta, now sanitize your hands four times" Mrs. Benson replied while driving screws ito the wall to hang up baby pictures of Freddie.

"Four times?" Carly asked.

"Just do it!" Mrs. Benson yelled. Carly did as instructed and then walked over to the box of photos Mrs. Benson brought and started to look through them.

"Aww, is this Freddie?" Carly asked. The picture she was holding showed a baby around a year old with bright eyes wearing a black suit.

"Yes, Carly that is. Maybe we should sit down for this story" Mrs. Benson said softly.

Carly did as instructed. "That picture was of Freddie at a funeral, oh he was so young, he didn't know what was happening. Freddie's father had stage four lung cancer and he passed away two days before that photo was taken. Poor little Fredward barely knew his father" Mrs. Benson explained before tears started trickling down her cheeks.

Carly gave Mrs. Benson a long hug. Carly eventually started to cry because knew what it was like to lose your parent. When Carly was three, her mother had passed of stage four lung cancer as well.

"Mrs. Benson, when I was three I lost my mom. Spencer was the only person able to handle the pain. My father enlisted in the military and left us with our aunt. When Spencer was old enough to take over we moved here. I understand the pain you must be feeling" Carly said. She hugged the picture of Freddie close to her.

"Thank you for sharing your story Carly, it helped a lot. And I'm sorry about your mother" Mrs. Benson said while hanging more pictures.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "KNOCK! KNOCK! Guess whose home?" Spencer yelled.

Carly ran downstairs and saw Spencer, Sam and Freddie with a sling and some casts around his shoulder. She ran up to them and gave them each a hug.

"How did you get out so early?" Carly asked Freddie.

"My injuries were very minor so they released me to Spencer" Freddie explained.

"Well, yay" Carly said while hugging the side of Freddie that wasn't injured.

"Spencer, you need to go food shopping" Sam moaned. Sam had a sense of knowing if there was food or not in the loft.

"Hey Sam, there's some bacon in the bottom left cabinet in my loft if you-"Freddie didn't get to finish his sentence because Sam was already pushing some cops out of the way to get at Freddie's bacon.

"Oh Sam" Carly mumbled. Sam came back into the room with a box full of food.

"Thanks Frednub" Sam said while chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Oh my god Sam!" Carly yelled.

"What?" she replied.

"It's Friday; don't you have to go to the dance with Jonah?" Carly asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to need to borrow a few things from you. Can we go up to your room now?" Sam asked.

"OK" Carly replied. She gave Freddie a quick kiss and ran upstairs with Sam. Freddie and Spencer were left laughing out of confusion.

In Carly's room, Sam opened up Carly's close that was full of dresses.

"Ok so Sam, what kind of dress do you want to borrow?" Carly asked.

"Umm, you know, something black, hot" Sam said.

Carly laughed and reached into her closet and pulled out a dress. It was a little bit shorter than knee length and it was black and silky with a few black ruffles at the bottom.

"That dress is perfect for Mama. Now all I need is a fancy bra" Sam laughed.

Carly groaned, "I thought you just bought one at Build-a-Bra last week?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, but I got barbeque sauce all over the left cup" Sam explained.

"Aww Sam, I told you when you eat ribs you have to wear a shirt" Carly said.

"But that kills the fun of it!" Sam yelled.

"Fine" Carly said while giving Sam a bag to put the dress in that had a fancy bra in it. Sam took the bag and started whining.

"What now?" Carly asked.

"I need shoes!" Sam whined.

"Does your mom buy you anything?" Carly asked.

"No" Sam replied while taking a pair of Carly's shoes.

"Now I'm done" Sam said. She started walking out, but Carly stopped her.

"Here's 25 bucks, go get your nails done. You can't go to a dance with broken nails with food under them and HEY! Why aren't you at school?" Carly asked.

Sam snatched the money from Carly and ran downstairs and out the door. Carly chased her, but she wasn't fast enough. She found Freddie lying on the couch watching _Celebrities Under Water._

"What was that all about?" Freddie asked. Carly sat down on the floor next to him.

"Sam's cutting school and I figured it out" Carly said.

"Ah. Typical Sam" Freddie replied. He sat up so Carly could sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry about your shoulder Freddie" Carly said while taking Freddie's hand in hers.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault, it's that guy's" Freddie replied.

"Yeah that guy's, try Alex" Carly said.

"He's got some serious issues" Freddie said.

"He's going to kill me" Carly said, while wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"No he's not. I promise. OK?" he said.

"OK" She replied.

"I love you" Carly said.

"I love you more" Freddie said, imitating what Carly had said in the hospital.

Carly kissed him like there was no tomorrow until Sam came barging in the door.

"GUYS!" Sam yelled.

"What?" Carly and Freddie replied in unison.

"I just saw Freddie's mom making out with Lewbert in the lobby!" Sam yelled.

Freddie started choking on the air. Carly patted his back and took him in her arms.

"It's gonna be Ok Freddie. I promise. OK?" she said.

"OK" he replied.

Sam started laughing and threw a piece of ham at Freddie's head.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Well your head was right there!" Sam yelled.

"No fighting! Understood?" Carly yelled.

"Fine" Freddie and Sam said in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

**With Sam:**

Sam arrived at the nail salon about a half hour after she left Carly's place. She was holding the bag of stuff for the dance Carly gave her. Sam really didn't know anything about getting nails done or where to go, so she just went into the first place she found. And of course, the place happened to be called "Ham's nails". So Sam, being who she is, went in there thinking she was getting free ham with her manicure and pedicure.

"Hi how may I help you?" the lady behind the counter said. She was a middle age Asian women with a bright pink doctors coat on. Sam rolled her eyes at the sight of the women.

"Well, I'm in a nail salon, what do you think I want?" Sam said firmly. Sam hated having to deal with people in stores, _such_ _idiots, she thought._

"OK, well, you can pick out a color from that table" the women said. Sam turned around to see a wide assortment of nail polish colors. She didn't spend much time looking because almost right away she found a really nice silver color that would look nice with her dress and shoes.

"Here" Sam said as she handed the nail polish too the women. The women led Sam to a chair that had a small tub in front of it.

"You need to take off your shoes" the women said.

"Oh. Now you wanna steal my shoes!" Sam yelled.

"No Miss, I need you to take off your shoes so I can do your toe nails" the women explained.

"Oh" Sam said. She took off her shoes and sat on the chair. The chair happened to be a massage chair. The women took the remote and turned it on.

"Mama likes" Sam said very calmly. The women turned on the water in the tub part of the chair. She put some liquid in it and then put Sam's feet in. The women took a sharp tool and started to take the dirt out from underneath Sam's toes.

"WOAH! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Sam screamed.

"No miss, I'm cleaning nails" she replied. Sam took out her cell phone and texted Carly.

_Sam: Carly, she's trying to kill me_

_Carly: Sam, she's cleaning the dirt and probably rocks out from under your nails_

_Sam: How did you know she was doing that?_

_Carly: I know you to well_

_Sam: Get over here_

_Carly: Why?_

_Sam: She's got a pair of scissors_

**With Carly:**

Carly was lying on the couch with Freddie watching Girly Cow. Well, they weren't really watching the show, they were making out.

"Freddie, I need to go to the nail salon before Sam kills whoever is doing her nails" Carly said. Freddie placed a firm grip on her arm.

"No, you're not. I'm not risking you getting kidnapped by Alex" Freddie said.

"True" Carly said. She texted Sam back.

Carly: Sorry, Freddie's not letting me leave

Sam: Why

Carly: It's dangerous

Sam: True

Carly: Be a good girl

Sam: Sure…

**With Sam:**

The woman was almost done with the first coat on Sam's toes. Sam couldn't help, but notice that she didn't have a name tag.

"Hey lady, what's your name?" Sam asked.

"Lily" she replied. Sam looked up at a sign that said "Ham's Nails".

"So Lily, where's my free ham?" Sam asked.

"What free ham?" Lily replied. She was finishing the second coat on Sam's toes.

"Well, the stores name is Ham's nails. How could you not have free ham?" Sam asked.

"We don't" Lily replied.

"This is a disgrace!" Sam yelled. She took her stuff and ran out of the store, without paying. Luckily for Sam, it wasn't raining and she wasn't chased and no one called the cops. She ran all the way back to the Bushwell Plaza.

She entered the lobby to be greeted by Lewbert. "Stop stepping on my floor!" he yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Sam replied. She took the elevator up to the eighth floor. She walked over to Carly's door to see that it was unlocked. She opened the door slowly and quietly. The lights were off so Sam turned them on. She looked up to see Carly and Freddie sprawled out on the couch French kissing.

"Ah!" Sam yelled.

**With everyone:**

"Sam! Why aren't you at the nail salon?" Carly screamed. She looked over to Freddie who was kind of embarrassed at the moment.

"There was no ham! And the question is for you! What were you doing?" Sam asked.

"I am not answering that question. Sam! You didn't even get your fingers done!" Carly moaned, her and Freddie's faces were extremely red.

"Look, I got a free pedicure! And how do you call a place Ham's Nails and not give out ham!" Sam complained.

"Now, what are you going to do with your finger nails?" Carly asked, quite annoyed at Sam for not knocking.

"No worries, I took the nail polish so you can do my manicure" Sam explained.

"Go sit at the table" Carly groaned. Carly and Sam sat at the table so Carly could do Sam's nails. Freddie joined them at the table not wanting to be alone. He pulled a seat up next to Carly.

"Sam where's the nail polish?" Carly asked.

"Oh, here" Sam replied. She stuck her hand in her shirt and pulled it out of her bra.

"OH SAM!" Freddie yelled, deeply disturbed by the events that happened today. Carly rolled her eyes and took the nail polish.

"Don't plan on holding my hand unless you wash your hands" Freddie said in a very sarcastic tone.

Carly opened the nail polish and drew a line on Freddie's cast. He rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up!" Sam yelled.

"Fine. Don't yell" Carly replied. They sat quietly and intensely watched Carly do Sam's nails.

"You guys are putting a lot of pressure on me" Carly complained. At that moment, Spencer and Socko came in the door while carrying Freddie's bed.

"There's my bed" Freddie laughed.

"Hi guys!" Spencer yelled. Carly finished Sam's last nail and walked over to Spencer. Freddie followed behind her.

"Hey Spencer, I think I have a new body guard" Carly said. Everyone turned to look at Freddie. He kept a straight face and pretended like he didn't hear anything.

"Listen, we're gonna take Freddie's bed up to your room, and then were gonna get take out. You guys want anything from Inside Out burger?" Spencer asked.

"Sure" Carly and Freddie said simultaneously.

"I've got to get going soon so I'll pass" Sam said. Freddie walked over to Sam and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well that's not very Sam like" Freddie laughed. Spencer and Socko started to get Freddie's mattress into the elevator.

"Sam, are your nails dry?" Carly asked Sam.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked.

"Because I want you to get into the dress so I can do your make up" Carly said. Sam took her bag and went into the bathroom to get changed. Carly sat on the couch and her bodyguard followed.

"You know, you make one cute bodyguard" Carly spoke softly. Freddie cheeks turned to a bright pink and he pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her. The kiss became deeper when he pressed his tongue against her lips.

They didn't realize that Sam was done changing. "Oh COME ON! Is that all you do when I'm gone?" Sam yelled.

"Oh COME ON SAM!" Freddie yelled, even more embarrassed as before. He got up and went up stairs to see how Spencer and Socko were doing.

"Sam, let's just go do your make up!" Carly yelled. Carly grabbed Sam by the arm and brought her to the bathroom.

Sam sat down on the counter top while Carly got her makeup bag out of the cabinet. "Ok so I'm gonna give you very thin silver eye liner" Carly said.

"Mama likes" Sam said. Carly started to apply the make up to Sam.

"Hold still!" Carly yelled.

"I'm trying!' Sam replied

"Yeah, not hard enough" Carly said loudly. She turned to see Freddie barging into the room.

"Hey I heard you yelling are you Ok?" Freddie asked Carly.

"We're Fine" Carly replied.

"What if I wasn't dressed?" Sam yelled at Freddie. Freddie started to get mad much like he did at Sam when he was 14.

"Don't answer that question!" Carly yelled. Freddie just leaned against the wall to watch Carly.

Freddie watched her intensely until he finished. He admired her every move and the way she worked. He took time to listen to every breath Carly took. The sound of her was music to his ears.

"All done!" Carly said. Sam turned around and looked in the mirror.

"Not bad" Sam replied. They turned to Freddie. Sam stood up.

"How do you think Sam looks?" Carly asked Freddie.

"Hot" Freddie said. He should have chosen a better choice of words. Freddie really did like what Carly did with Sam. It made him happy to be in a room with his two favorite girls in the world.

Sam slapped him across the face. "I'm sorry, we couldn't hear you" Carly said, lying.

"Ho-I meant nice" Freddie said, catching on to his choice of words. They got up and went out the door and walked into the living room.

"I guess it's time for Mama to go" Sam said.

"Finally" Freddie mumbled. (This earned him another slap)

"Have fun tonight and be a good girl for me" Carly said.

"Sure. Freddie, can you get my phone off the counter for me?" Sam asked.

"Fine" he replied. He got Sam's red cell phone off the counter and gave it to her

Sam took the phone and stuck it in her bra.

"Of course" Freddie said.

Carly walked over and gave Sam a hug. "Bye" Carly said. She turned around and motioned for Freddie to give Sam a hug.

Freddie obeyed and gave Sam a one armed bear hug. He even gave her a kiss on the head.

"Thanks for coming to the hospital last night" he said.

"No problem, Fredwierd" Sam replied. Sam turned around and left.

"I never told you to kiss her" Carly mumbled.

"Sorry. Will this make up for it?" Freddie asked. He took her in his arms. He attacked her with a kiss.

Carly retreated, "I think so." They both giggled and fell on the couch to continue where they left off before Sam came back from the nail salon.


	14. Chapter 14

Carly was sitting at the computer playing "Pack Rat" online. She really had nothing better to with her time. Carly was suspended, couldn't leave her apartment because someone was out to get her, had a shot boyfriend, and was overall depressed. Carly stared at her pink watch to watch time pass her by.

Freddie's mom came barging in the door. "Mom!" Freddie yelled.

"Freddie, we are moving to Venezuela. Lewbert asked me to marry me and we are getting married in our home country. Then, we are never coming back!" Marissa Benson yelled. Freddie and Carly flung out of their seats.

"What!" they yelled. Freddie was so furious his veins were sticking out of the side of his neck.

"You heard me" Mrs. Benson replied. Carly walked over and stood next to Freddie.

"I'm not leaving Seattle and Carly and Sam!" Freddie yelled.

Mrs. Benson put her hands on her waist "Yes you are."

"Mrs. Benson, you can't just drop everything and leave the country" Carly explained.

"Oh really! Freddie pack your bags, we are leaving tomorrow" Mrs. Benson yelled.

Carly dug her face into Freddie's shirt and sobbed the lifelines out of her. "Don't cry Carly, you know how that makes me" Freddie said.

At that moment, Spencer walked in the door. "I've got food!" he yelled. He noticed that Carly was crying and Freddie's eyes were blood shot. "What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"Freddie's moving to Venezuela tomorrow!" Carly shrieked into Freddie's shirt.

"Whoa are we serious here?" Spencer asked. Freddie nodded. Carly moaned very loudly into Freddie's shirt.

"My life is over!" Carly yelled. Spencer took a seat on the couch, speechless at the moment.

"Freddie, you better go pack" Spencer said. Freddie nodded and dragged Carly up the stairs.

They looked into the guest room where Mrs. Benson was packing. Carly and Freddie walked in and sat on the bed.

"Mom, first off, since when were you even dating Lewbert. And now you're getting married? And moving to Venezuela? And trying to make me come with you? Not happening!" Freddie yelled.

"Fredward, until you are eighteen, I have full protection of you, so you have to come with me!" she replied.

"I hate you mom" Freddie mumbled.

"Ir a hacer las maletas!" Mrs. Benson yelled. (go pack your bags)

"¡Vete al Diablo!" Freddie replied. (Go to hell)

"Fredward Benson!" Mrs. Benson yelled. Freddie took Carly's hand and stormed out of the room. He led her to Carly's room.

They sat down on her bed. "Carly, what's happening to us?" Freddie asked. They laid down and took each other in their arms.

"I won't let this happen" Carly said.

"Neither will I" Freddie replied. He got an idea.

"What should we do?" Carly asked.

"Run away with me Carly" Freddie said. Carly sat up and stared about him with a confused face.

"What about Sam? And iCarly?" Carly asked him.

"They can come with us. Come on Carly. We can travel the world, and do iCarly from all over. It can be our little adventure. We can even take Gibby!" Freddie explained.

"And what am I going to say to Spencer?" Carly asked. Freddie moaned.

"We leave him a note and promise to return" Freddie said.

They sat in silence for about five minutes. Sam barged in and interrupted the silence, "Oh my god! Spencer told me what happened! What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"Sam sit down" Freddie sat. Sam knew something was up. She sat down silently next to him.

"We're running away and your coming with us" Carly cried. Sam looked up at her best friend with bright eyes.

"I've always wanted to get away. My mom is horrible, Jonah is a cheating jerk. Long story, but where are we going to go?" she asked.

"We are going to travel the world, together" Freddie said. A single tear escaped his eye.

"I've got a plan" Carly said.

"Let's hear it" Freddie replied.

"We give Spencer a note tonight. Freddie packs all his stuff, and keeps it out so his mom can see he is packed. I pack my stuff, but keep it hidden. Sam you go home and pack. Tonight, I get four one way tickets to Spain. Tonight, we all must get our phone numbers changed. I'll call Gibby and get him to join us. The only person to know our new numbers is Spencer. Tomorrow morning, Freddie tells his mom he will meet her at the airport. Sam, you take your mom's truck and are here by 5:00 am. Once Mrs. Benson is gone, we load your car. Everybody must bring as much cash as you can get your hands on. We say goodbye to Spencer and we get in the truck and pick up Gibby. From there, we go to the airport. Freddie, you have to find out what airport your mom is leaving from so I don't get tickets for a flight out of the same airport. Sam, you have to get a fake I-D to make yourself at least 3 years older. We get on the plane from there and were off to Spain. We get a hotel room from there" Carly explained under her tears of leaving Spencer.

"We can't speak Spanish!" Sam commented.

"I can" Freddie said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we've got ourselves a little Latino boy here" Sam smirked.

"Sam, you speak Italian right?"Carly asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked.

"Perfect, after Spain we'll go to Italy" Carly said.

"Well, I better go home this is gonna be a long night. I got to stop at the store and pick up some fat cakes, change my cell phone number, get a fake I-D and steal my Mom's money and car. See ya!" Sam said. She gave Carly a quick hug and messed up Freddie's hair.

"We're really gonna do this, huh?" Freddie asked.

"Look, it's the perfect opportunity to spend some time alone, to get away from your mom, and the person who is trying to kill me" Carly said.

Freddie looked up at her and smiled. "Let's do this". Freddie got up and closed Carly's bedroom door.

Carly got up and grabbed as many suitcases as she could find. "Start packing everything you could fit in a bag"

"Sure" he replied. Freddie was able to pack a lot of clothes in one suitcase because his mom always ironed his clothes neatly. In his other suitcase, he packed a blanket , two pillow cases, a few new toothbrushes, four tubes of toothpaste, a few small packs of tissues, a razor, and other guy necessities.

Carly on the other hand, packed her whole world away. She packed two suit case worth of clothes. In another suitcase she packed her pillow case, necessities, and a whole trunk load of makeup.

"Freddie you're going to have to bring your laptop and camera, don't think we're going to leave iCarly behind" Carly laughed.

"How can I leave our baby behind?" Freddie asked. Carly giggled and continued with her work.

"I've got to call the phone company" Carly said.

"Oh me too" Freddie replied. They each sat on the phone for about 20 minutes getting their numbers changed. They used the same phone company and had the same type of phone so it took them about the same amount of time.

"Ok, I'm all good. What about you?" Carly asked.

"Perfect, here's the number" Freddie said.

"Hold on" Carly replied. She took out a little purple and pink notepad and wrote Freddie's name and left a space, Carly's name and left a space and Sam's name and left a space. She filled in her phone number.

"OK Freddie" Carly said. Freddie read off his new number to Carly and she fill in the space next to his name. After that Carly called Sam for her new number so she could write it down. Carly placed her little notepad down on her desk.

"Alright. It's note writing time" she said softly.

Carly sat down at her desk and wrote her note to Spencer.

_Dear Spencer,_

_Tomorrow Me, Sam, Freddie and Gibby are leaving. Life is hard and dangerous here and we just need a break. In the morning we will be boarding a flight to Barcelona, Spain. We are going to tour the world. Don't worry; none of this is your fault. We aren't leaving you forever. We will come back around when suspension is up. Please don't be mad. You are the best big brother in the world. I promise you if anything goes wrong please call. Me, Sam, and Freddie got new phone numbers. You are the only person to know them besides ourselves and Gibby. _

_Me: 1-516-693-1847_

_Sam: 1-516-792-9475_

_Freddie: 1-516-047- 9674_

_I love you Spencer,_

_Carly_

Carly took the note and folded it twice neatly. Later that night, she called Gibby and he agreed to join them on their adventure. Gibby got his phone number changed right away. About an hour later Carly checked up on Sam. At that point everyone in the house was sleeping except for her and Freddie.

"Freddie" Carly whispered.

"I'm going to give Spencer the note" she added. Carly snuck out of her room and slipped the note under Spencer's bedroom door.

She quickly and quietly walked back to her room.

"Carly I'm ready, but I better get some sleep" Freddie yawned. He climbed into bed and laid down.

"Me too" Carly said. She climbed into bed next to him.

"Good night Carly. I love you" Freddie whispered.

"I love you too Freddie" she replied. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**In this chapter Carly makes a big mistake that is very small to notice. Does anyone know what it is? Shout out to Creddie4ever and Creddie Niranda Lover if you are reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

Carly and Freddie were sound asleep in each other's arms, until Mrs. Benson came in. Mrs. Benson barged into the room and turned on the lights.

"Fredward Benson!" Mrs. Benson yelled. Carly groaned into Freddie's chest.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Its four o'clock. Time to get ready" Mrs. Benson said, prying Carly of his son. Carly and Freddie sat up and gave each other a look.

"Um, Mrs. Benson, could you give us a minute to say goodbye?" Carly asked. Mrs. Benson glared at her and left the room and closed the door.

"OK, I'll text Sam and Gibby. You get ready" Carly whispered. Just as Carly said that, Spencer came in.

Spencer sighed, "I got your little message."

"Spencer" Carly moaned. Spencer ran up to his little sister and engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you" Spencer said. Carly looked momentarily confused.

"You are?" Carly asked.

"Yes I are! You are growing up so fast and your taking an adventure" Spencer yelled

"Yeah…"Carly said.

"I'm gonna miss you" Spencer said.

"I'll miss you too, don't worry. I'll be back" Carly whispered. Spencer gave Carly a kiss on the head and walked over to Freddie.

Spencer stood smiling at Freddie. "What?" Freddie asked.

"You really are the best guy in the world" Spencer said.

"Huh?" Freddie replied.

"You're smart, muscular, with Carly, soft, and you're gonna travel the world" Spencer said.

"Well..." Freddie said. Spencer gave Freddie a pat on the back and left the room.

"Sam texted me. She's gonna get Gibby first, then come here" Carly said.

"Sounds like a plan" Freddie said. Carly walked over to her desk and got the tickets.

"Here, last night I printed out the tickets" Carly said.

"Awesome. I'm just gonna go run and take a shower real fast" Freddie said. With that he took his clean clothes and ran out the door.

Luckily, Carly had taken a quick shower the night before. She looked around her room pacing.

_Should I be doing this? Yes…no….yes…no…YES! she thought. _

She jumped on her bed using her in ground trampoline. "I'm sure going to miss you bed" she whispered. Carly got up and decided to get dressed before Freddie finished in the shower. The night before, she had laid out a pair of denim skinny jeans and a long white tank top with black stitching in the middle. The top was tight and the bottom was flowy. Since it was chilly out, she put a purple zip up hooded sweater over it. Carly walked over to her closet to grab a light purple pair of converse.

Carly skipped her way over to the mirror to apply her makeup. She was much focused when it came to her make up lately.

When she wasn't looking Freddie slipped back into the room. "Parece caliente Carlotta" Freddie said. (Looking hot Carly)

Carly jumped, causing her to smear eye liner across her face. "Ugh, Freddie!"

"Ha!" he smirked. Carly took the makeup remover and started to clean up her face.

"You look pretty without makeup anyway" Freddie said. Carly decided to go makeup free and just stick to lip gloss for the day.

There was a knocking at the bedroom door. "Fredward its time to go" Mrs. Benson said.

"I'll meet you at the airport, I'm running a little late" Freddie said.

"Fine, but don't be too late. Llámame cuando llegues allí" Mrs. Benson said. (Call me when you get there)

"Sure thing" Freddie said. He waited for his mom to walk away.

"Oh my god. This is really it" Carly said.

"Yep, I'll text Sam. You've got the other three tickets right?" Freddie asked.

"Right" Carly replied. Freddie leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before texting Sam.

Carly heard Mrs. Benson saying goodbye to Spencer downstairs. When she heard the door shut her and Freddie got their bags and brought them downstairs.

"Is she gone?" Carly asked Spencer. He nodded, Carly ran up to him and gave him to most loving hug in the world.

"I love you Spence" Carly whispered.

"Love you too kid" Spencer said. He gave his sister one final kiss on the head. Carly's phone rang.

_Carly: Sam?_

_Sam: We're outside, I just saw Benson and Lewbert pull away._

_Carly: We'll be down in a minute_

_Sam: Bye_

Carly looked at Freddie and nodded. With that, they waved goodbye to Spencer and Freddie grabbed luggage with the arm that wasn't shot and the tickets. Carly grabbed her bags and her pocket book. They speed walked out the door and took the elevator to the lobby.

Since Lewbert had left, there was no one to see them leave. Freddie opened the front door to the Bushwell Plaza for Carly, being gentlemen. They walked out into the darkness of Seattle.

Sam pulled up in her mom's SUV.

"Hey Carly, mornin' Fredbag" Sam said.

"Hey Sam" Carly said. Freddie just rolled his eyes. They put their stuff down and opened the trunk. Carly stuffed all of her suitcases in there. As well as Freddie.

They got in the back seat of the truck. Gibby was in the passenger seat next to Sam.

"Sup Bro" Gibby said. Freddie pounded his fist.

"I can't believe we're doing this" Sam said, much excited. Carly laughed.

"Look, it'll be our little private getaway" Freddie added.

"Oh My God" Carly said as the truck started to move.

"What?" Gibby asked.

"We're letting Sam drive…." Carly groaned.

"Don't worry Carls, I'm an experienced driver" Sam said.

"Yeah, let's hope" Freddie snickered.

"Watch it Fredward" Sam said, glaring at Freddie. Gibby turned on the radio loud and he and Sam started dancing in the front of the car. Carly and Freddie gave each other "the look".

"Sam! Watch where you are driving" Carly commanded. Sam rolled her eyes.

"So…what are we gonna do in Spain?" Gibby asked.

"I don't know, sightseeing, shopping, relaxing" Carly said.

"Bars" Sam added.

"Sam!" Carly yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"We aren't gonna go to Spain to get drunk!" Carly yelled.

"Well you and Fredweird can go sightseeing, but me and the Gibster are gonna hit the clubs!" Sam said.

"Whatever" Carly giggled. She laid down across Freddie's lap. He played with her hair with her fingers.

Sam and Gibby continued to dance around in their seats. They pulled up at the airport about five minutes later.

"We're here" Sam said. Gibby cheered and Freddie hopped out of the car. When Carly got out, she opened up the trunk and took out her many bags. Freddie distributed the plane tickets to their rightful owners.

"A ticket for Carly, a ticket for Sam, and a ticket for Gibby" Freddie said.

Gibby insisted on taking Sam's bags for her. "Thanks Gib" Sam said.

"Anything for you Sam" Gibby replied. Carly strapped her bags together and rolled them away from the car. She put her purse on her shoulder. With her free hand she took one of Freddie's bag since he had an injured shoulder.

They finished taking things out of the truck and then they entered the airport. It was only 5:30 am and it was packed in there. They went to the check in desk and they passed through customs. They all came to a realization that this was actually happening so until they boarded the plane, they didn't speak.

Carly and Freddie took a seat across from Gibby and Sam. "Freddie" Carly whispered.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Look at Sam and Gibby" Carly said. Carly noticed that Gibby was flirting with her.

"What is she doing to her hair?" Freddie asked. Freddie noticed Sam twirling her hair.

"Oh my god!" Carly yelled, she quickly covered her mouth. Everyone on the plane turned to look at her.

"Sorry" she said. Very embarrassed she took her head and rested it on Freddie's not shot shoulder. She looked over to Sam, who was still flirting with Gibby.

"Oh my god…" she whispered, which made Freddie laugh. Carly and Freddie spent the next few minutes wondering about where Sam and Gibby's friendship was going.


	16. Chapter 16

Carly took a nap on the plane while the others stayed awake. Freddie played around with his cell phone, meanwhile Sam rested her head on Gibby's arm, but didn't fall asleep. A flight attendant walked up the aisle to Freddie.

"Hi I'm Victoria, can I help you with anything?" she asked. She was playing with her hair, and batting her eyes at Freddie.

"Um, no thank you" he replied.

"OK. But if you need anything feel free to let me know" she said and winked at him. Freddie watched the girl walk away; he rolled his eyes at her. Freddie looked down to Carly and gave her a kiss on the head. He wondered about his mom, he felt bad leaving, but what she was going to do to him was much worse.

Freddie looked over to Gibby and saw that Sam had fallen asleep. "Gib" he whispered. Gibby looked over and nodded.

"What's going on between you and Sam?" Freddie whispered with a very confused face.

Gibby blushed. "Nothing"

Freddie gave him the, _I'm not stupid look_. "Come on…dude" Freddie replied.

Gibby gave Freddie the ,_she's right there look_. Freddie leaned his head to the side. "She's sleeping" Freddie said.

"OK. Maybe I have a thing for Sam" Gibby whispered in his lowest voice. No one seemed to notice Sam blink at that very moment.

"But what about Wendy?" Freddie whispered.

"Wendy was just… a onetime thing. We never became more than friends" Gibby explained.

"Oh" Freddie said, and then he shrugged. He startled Carly, she moaned.

"Freddie" she moaned.

"Yeah" he replied. He held her tighter

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he replied. She sat up and stretched out her arms, accidentally hitting Sam in the face.

Sam sprung out of her seat, "Ok who did that?" she asked.

"Sorry Sammy, I was feeling stretchy" Carly said, which made every one laugh. Sam sat back down and leaned on Gibby.

"Um, can we change seats, I need to talk to Sam" Carly said. Unfortunately, the guys had the window seats and the girls were in the middle.

Once, they were all moved around Carly gave Sam a look. "What?" Sam asked.

"You know what" Carly replied.

"Nope…" Sam replied.

"Were you flirting with Gibby?" Carly asked.

"What chiz would make you think that?" Sam replied.

Carly looked at Sam again. "Um. I saw you twirling you're hair" Carly said.

"Ok. You got me. Now, can we please not talk about this because the guys are onto us. Well, by guys I meant to say guy and dork" Sam said. Carly playfully hit her arm.

Sam called over the flight attendant and asked for everything they had. When Victoria went to get the food, Carly demanded too switch back to her seat because she didn't want Sam getting food all over her.

Freddie brought his face to Carly's ear. "Were they flirting?" he whispered.

"Yup" she replied. Freddie backed away and looked at his girlfriend.

"That's disgusting" he said. She laughed at him.

"Aww no, its sweet" she whispered. Victoria came and gave Sam her food, when she walked away she winked at Freddie. This time, Carly noticed and did something about it.

Carly raised her hand and Victoria came over. "Yes, how may I help you?" she asked.

Carly smiled. "May I have a tray of, STOP CHECKING OUT MY BOYFRIEND!" Carly grabbed Freddie by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in. She entered her tongue into his mouth.

When she saw the women walk away she released him. "I wasn't joking around two years ago when I said, my kitties got claws" Freddie said, in shock of what Carly just did. Carly laughed.

Freddie looked over at Sam. He saw Gibby hand feeding her, he told Carly to look. "You're right, that's disgusting" Carly said.

The rest of the flight went by pretty fast, Carly and Freddie slept and gagged at the sight of Gibby's poor flirting skills.

The plane landed in Spain an hour later. Carly stood up and yawned, "blech." She got her carry on luggage and led Freddie off the plane. Gibby and Sam trailed behind them. Once they exited the plane, they were greeted by a crowd of people trying to get into the airport.

Carly snatched Freddie's hand. It was almost an hour later when they got out of the airport after passing through customs and reclaiming their luggage. Gibby was able to find a nice hotel in a pamphlet he found for tourists. (Luckily it was in English)

Freddie called over a cab and they got in. "El Hotel de Barcelona en la calle quinta" Freddie said, when they got in. Carly was stunned by how beautiful it was in Spain. The cab passed museums and people were in the streets painting and playing guitars.

"This is the perfect place for you Carls, girly and romantic" Sam smirked. Everyone laughed at the joke.

"And Sam's perfect place is in a Casino in Vegas, making out with a Gibby" Carly replied. Gibby laughed and Freddie went "Ooooooh. She got you" Freddie said. Which earned him a slap across the face from Sam.

"Ya know Carly, if I weren't a good friend, I would tell Gibby what you were doing with Freddie" Sam replied. Freddie and Carly turned bright read.

"You're a good friend" Carly said. She dug her face into Freddie's shoulder.

"What did you do with Freddie? Wait. Never mind, I got it. I know already" Gibby said. Carly looked up at Sam.

"Oh My God!" Carly said. Freddie looked at Sam with his annoyed face.

"What?" Sam said.

"Oh, Freddie. Did you know that Sam's mom tucked her into-" Carly started.

"Don't say it Shay! We're even" Sam yelled. Carly rolled her eyes at Sam.

Gibby was just in complete awe. "Hey, do you guys want to go out to eat tonight or just order room service? It's on me"

"Sounds cool" Carly said. Everyone nodded there heads.

Freddie looked at Gibby, "Then it's a double date."

"Who's on a double date?" Sam yelled.

Freddie gave Sam a very obnoxious look. "Me and Carly, you and Gibby" he stated.

"Me and Gibby?" Sam asked. Freddie kept his mouth shut knowing Gibby would jump in.

"Oh and Sam, would you like to be my date?" Gibby asked. Carly and Freddie looked at each other and Carly gestured for him to kiss her, so they would not be interrupting Gibby and Sam.

"Sure" Sam said softly. Gibby and Sam looked at each other for a long time, then they turned to Carly and Freddie who had their tongues down each other's throats.

"Get a room" Sam and Gibby said in unison, and then started laughing. Carly and Freddie retreated and rolled their eyes at them.

The taxi pulled up in front of the hotel and Freddie paid the driver. "Gracias Señor" Freddie said. And with that they got their luggage out of the trunk and entered the hotel. Carly and Sam crashed on the couch in the lobby while Freddie and Gibby checked in.

"Hola señor, es lo que ustedes tienen una habitación disponible doble?" Freddie asked. (Hi sir, do you guys have a double room available?)

Carly and Sam sat on the couch kicking each other's shoes. "Sam, why did you tell Gibby my secret?" Carly moaned.

"I'm sorry Carls. I promise not to tell another secret again" Sam replied. They smiled at eachother.

"So, what are you going to wear to dinner?" Carly asked.

Sam shrugged, "You'll see." Freddie and Gibby returned to the girls.

"Vamo!" Freddie said enthusiastically. He took his luggage and led everyone to the room.

"They only give us two key cards so me and Gibby get one" Freddie said.

"Woah. I think me and Carly should get them" Sam said.

Carly pulled Sam back, "Sam, just let them have them." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry because in Italy, we get the cards" Carly made a point of saying. Freddie opened the door to the room.

"Wow" Carly said. The room was covered with paintings; it had a beautiful red carpet and curtains with gold stripes. There were two rooms with one bed and bathroom in each.

"Ok, so how are we gonna split the rooms?" Gibby asked.

Freddie grabbed Carly's arm, "I call Carly!"

Everyone laughed. "Of course he does" Sam snickered.

"Ok, since Freddie got to chose who to sleep with, Sam chooses the room" Carly said, trying to be fair.

"Um, I call back room!" Sam said. Her and Gibby grabbed their bags and ran into the room.

"Awesome. Both rooms have flat screen " Gibby said. They started to put their things into the drawers. Gibby was humming classical music while Sam finished jamming things into drawers.

At the same, they both hopped into the bed: very exhausted. "Guys, you don't mind if we take like a nap for like an hour before we get dinner?" Sam asked.

"Go ahead" Freddie replied.

On the other side of the wall things were crazy. Unlike Sam, Carly had packed practically her whole wardrobe and neatly folded things before she put it in the drawer.

Freddie was unpacking his stuff and setting up his little techy station of the room. He made a table for his laptop and cameras. He organized his stuff neatly on the table.

"You're such a nerd" Carly laughed.

"Don't be mean" Freddie replied.

Carly pulled out the clothes she was going to wear to dinner out. She chose a light blue summer dress that ended at her knees. She picked out a blacked sweater that complimented the dress and a pair of her favorite black boots.

"Im going to go take a shower" she said. Freddie nodded and when she was gone he crashed on the bed.

_This was gonna be a fun night- he thought._


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own iCarly, unfortunately. Otherwise, creddie would have already happened.**

Carly finished getting dressed after she took a shower. To no surprise, when she left the bathroom, her boyfriend was sprawled out on the bed, sleeping. She walked over to him and shook him until he woke up.

"Freddie, get up" she complained. He rolled over and gawked at his beautiful girlfriend.

"What?" he said, half sleeping, half checking her out.

"Should I make my hair wavy, or straight?" she asked. Freddie sat up and stretched.

"I don't know. I like your hair straight because thats how it was when I fell in love with you, but I like it wavy because thats how it was when you first kissed me" Freddie explained.

Carly smiled. Freddie took a coin out of his pocket, "Heads wavy, tails straight". He threw the coin in the air and it landed on tails.

"Straight it is" Carly said, before she got up to do her hair she gave Freddie a quick kiss on the cheek. Whenever she kissed him on the cheek he would turn super red because it reminded him of when he broke up with her and she gave him one final kiss on the cheek.

Freddie opened the door to the other room and peaked in. He saw Sam sleeping curled up in Gibby's arms. Freddie saw happy for Sam because he knew she was with someone who would be able to keep her out of trouble. Gibby on the other hand, Freddie didn't understand.

He decided to close the door and knock. "Guys, we're gonna get going soon. You might wanna get ready" Freddie said. He turned around to see Carly spraying her hair while her flat iron heated up. Freddie walked over to his drawer and got out a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt that matched Carly's dress. He was planning on wearing his black jacket over it. He left the shirt on the bed on purpose, so that he would have to put on his shirt in front of Carly. He went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Gibby stood up and stretched. "Sleep good?" he asked.

"Like a bunny" Sam replied. Sam did actually pack a dress or two, or three. She thought that she might need them. Finally, Sam found the perfect dress. It was red with a yellow and dark black print, but unlike Carly, she planned on wearing a red pair of converse with her outfit.

"I'm just gonna go take a quick shower" Sam said.

"No problem" Gibby said.

Sam walked over to him. "And one more thing" she whispered. She quickly planted a soft kiss on his lips, she turned around and walked to the bathroom, leaving Gibby with a thousand watt smile on his face.

Once Sam got into the bathroom, Gibby ran into the other room and saw Carly doing her hair. "Carly" he said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"She kissed me" Gibby said. Carly's jaw drop.

"Oh My God" Carly said.

"I know right?" he replied.

"Nice going Gib" Carly said. She high-fived him and he walked back into his room.

Carly finished her hair and just brushed it while waiting for Freddie to come out. And eventually, Freddie came out. And yes, he was shirtless, which made Carly very, very happy.

Freddie walked out and gave Carly a quick kiss before walking over to his shirt. "Sam kissed Gibby" Carly said.

"Too much information" Freddie replied while laughing. Carly had to help Freddie put on his shirt since he was still wearing a cast, which she enjoyed doing.

She held up his shirt and he put his arms through. "My arm hurts" Freddie pouted. Carly gave him a sad look and kissed him. Carly buttoned up his shirt leaving on button open.

"Yeah, we match" Carly said. Now, she was the one checking him out.

"I knew you would like that" Freddie said.

Carly sighed, "Do you think they're ready yet?"

Freddie started walking towards their door, "I''ll check." Freddie knocked on the door and Gibby opened, he was buttoning up his shirt. He was wearing a red shirt with dark blue jeans. Carly walked passed Freddie and Gibby and sat on their bed next to Sam.

Carly put her hand on Sam's ear, "You kissed Gibby?" Carly asked.

"Never speak of it" Sam replied. Sam handed Carly her curling iron expecting Carly to do Sam's hair for her.

"Ugh" Carly moaned. She started doing Sam's hair, which was really annoying since Sam had such thick hair.

When they were ready, Carly and Sam grabbed their bags and put on their shoes. Freddie and Gibby made sure they had the keys and their wallets. "Who's not ready?" Freddie asked.

"Let's go!" Carly said. Gibby and Sam exited the room and Carly and Freddie made sure everything was off and they locked the door behind them

They took an elevator down to the lobby. "Where are we going to eat?" Sam asked.

"I'll ask someone in the lobby if there are any restaurants around here" Freddie said.

When they got to the lobby Freddie took Carly's hand and went up to the main desk. "Hola ¿Me recomienda algún restaurante local?" Freddie asked. (Do you recommend any restaurants locally?)

"Si usted camina alrededor de la cuadra hay muchos lugares agradables para comer" the women behind the desk said. (If you walk around the block there are many nice places to eat.)

"Gracias" Freddie said. He gestured for Sam and Gibby to come to the door.

"She said that there are many restaurants around the block for us to chose from" Freddie said. He re-grabbed Carly's hand and led her out the door. Gibby and Sam trailed behind them, not quite holding hands yet.

They walked in silence around the long block, they took in the beautiful sight of Spain at night. Freddie peered back at Sam and Gibby and saw that their hands were intertwined. He nudged Carly's side so she would turn around. Freddie gave her that disgusted look which made her laugh softly. Her life couldn't be any better at the moment.

They turned the corner and the aroma of food filled their noses. "Mmm. Mama likes that smell" Sam said.

"Sam, do you wanna chose the place?" Freddie asked, he knew this dinner wasn't going to work unless Sam chose everything.

They walked up the block a little until Sam found the perfect place "Pollo abundancia".

"Of course, the place is called chicken galore" Freddie said.

"Awesome" Sam said.

"Yeah, thats perfect for you" Gibby said, putting his arm around her. They walked over to the restaurant and were quickly seated. They chose an outdoor table, Carly and Freddie sat across from Sam and Gibby.

A waitress walked over to them, "Hola, ¿puedo obtener algo de beber?"

"Um, what do you guys want?" Freddie asked.

"Root Beer" Sam said.

"Cokes fine" Carly said.

"Pepsi" Gibby said.

"Nos gustaría que dos de Coca-Cola, una Pepsi y una cerveza de raíz" Freddie said.

The waiter walked away to get their drinks. They looked down at the menu to order. Carly realized something. She kicked Sam from under the table and gestured for her to take out her phone.

_Carly: Don't eat like a pig your on a date. Wipe your face when you eat._

_Sam: Ugh_

_Carly: Just do it_

Sam nodded at Carly. They continued to look at the menus. The waitress came back and gave them their drinks. She also took their orders. Freddie placed his hand on Carly's lap and played with the hem on the bottom of her dress.

"Don't get any ideas" Carly whispered.

"The nub is such a pig" Sam said nice in loud causing people to look.

"Sam! No he's not" Carly laughed. Gibby and Freddie rolled their eyes at each other.

"What do you guys want to do after this?" Gibby asked.

"Mama wants to hit the club" Sam said playfully.

Freddie and Carly gave each other that "disapproval" look.

"I'm in!"Gibby said.

"Fine, then Gibby and Sam will go to a club. Me and Freddie will go for a walk or something" Carly said. She looked at Freddie, he rolled his eyes at Sam and Gibby.

The waitress came with their food. "Ooo. Mama likes the looks of this" Sam said. Sam had ordered a chicken platter which she devoured before anyone else made a dent in their food.

Carly looked at Sam, Sam wiped off her face. They ate there food in silence for the most part, Sam and Gibby saving their energy for the club and Carly and Freddie freaked out knowng Sam and Gibby were going to a club.

The waitress brought the check, which Freddie and Gibby split evenly. They exited the restaurant much satisfied with their first meal in Spain.

"OK guys, have fun" Carly said. Sam had noticed a club up the block when they first arrived at the restaurant.

"Oh, we will" Sam said. She grabbed Gibby's hand and they started walking.

"Oh my god" Carly said. Freddie put his arms around her.

"Don't worry, they will come back drunk" Freddie said.

"Why wouldn't I worry?" Carly asked.

"Well, they'll come back, because they will be drunk, in Spain, and they don't speak a stitch of Spanish" Freddie joked.

"That makes everything better" Carly said. Freddie took their hand and they started walking.

They walked past all kinds of artist and musicians. "I wonder what my mom is doing" Freddie said.

"I don't know what your mom is doing, but I know my mom is watching me right now. Looking down from heaven. I miss her so much" Carly said. A tear escaped her eye, which Freddie wiped away with his thumb.

"I bet she is" Freddie said. They kept walking down the street and stared into the beautiful night sky.

A man stood up and walked over to Carly and Freddie, "¿Quiere que pintar un cuadro de usted juntos?"

"Seguro" Freddie replied.

"He wants to paint a picture of us" Freddie said.

"That would be great" Carly said. The man told Carly and Freddie to sit on a bench. The view behind them was a statue in a fountain, a flag, a restaurant, and other painters. Carly rested her head on his shoulders and store at the stars.

"Hermosa" the man said. (Beautiful)

Carly and Freddie sat silently for about an hour and stared at the stars. They were happy to have each other in their presence. The painter turned around the picture. It was beautuful ,it showed every detail of the scenery.

"Oh My God. It's beautiful" Carly said, taken back by how much she liked the painting.

"A ella le gusta" Freddie said. (She likes it) Freddie pulled out his wallet.

"No, para usted, es gratis" the man said. (No, for you, it's free)

He handed Carly the painting, Freddie insisted on paying the guy. Freddie and Carly walked off,hand in hand. Carly stopped in front of a beautiful fountain, she looked at Freddie.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he replied. Carly got on her toes and kissed him soft and passionately. There was something special about this kiss that neither off them could describe, they just knew it was right.

They walked back to the hotel slowly and enjoyed the beautiful night. They got on the elevator and went up to their floor. Freddie opened the door and they walked in. Carly placed the painting against the wall.

"I love it" Carly said.

"Me too. And I'm burnt, I'm going to get changed" Freddie said.

"Ok, I'm gonna go put my pajamas on and take off some of this make up" Carly yawned. She grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom.

It was 1:00 in the morning. Freddie unbuttoned his shirt and put it in his "dirty clothes bag". He put on a pair of plaid sweatpants. In the hotel room, there was a door, that opened up to a balcony, with a magnificent view. He walked out and sat on one of the lounge chairs.

Carly walked up from behind him in a yellow tank top and black shorts, she wore a sweater over her tank top. "Hey you" she said.

"Hey" Freddie said, in a very "flirty" manner. Carly sat next to him in a chair.

"I'm worried about Sam, do you think it was wrong for me to tell her to go have fun?" Carly asked, playing with Freddie's cast.

Freddie sighed, "No, and don't feel responsible for them if they do anything wrong."

"OK, well I'm not going to bed until they get back" Carly said.

"Deal" Freddie said.

They sat there for what felt like hours, Carly had fallen asleep. "Carls" Freddie said, shaking her arm.

"What" she moaned.

"They still are not back" Freddie said, annoyed.

Carly sat up. "You call Gibby, I'll call Sam" Carly groaned. They got up and went into the room and got out their cell phones. Freddie looked at his phone and saw that it was 4:00 in the morning.

"No answer" Freddie said. He looked up at a half asleep Carly.

"Me too" Carly said. She dug her head into his chest.

"She's gonna get it" Carly said, she started to fall, fortunately, Freddie caught her. He placed her into the bed and kissed her head.

Freddie sat up staring at the painting of him and Carly. Eventually, he fell asleep, he relived the walk he had with Carly, only that this time, they weren't worried about Sam and Gibby.

At about 7:00 in the morning, Carly was still sleeping in his arms. Freddie was startled by the opening of the door. In came Sam, wearing a tank top that wasn't hers and really short shorts and Gibby was wearing what he was before, but his shirt was torn and the buttons were undone, his pants were sagging. They were obviously drunk.

Freddie sprang out of bed and dragged them into the other room. "What the hell is wrong with you? Carly was worried sick!" Freddie whispered angrily.

"Shut up nerd" Sam said, and crashed onto the bed. Gibby vomited right on the floor. Freddie put his hands up and left the room.

Freddie shook Carly awake, "They're back."

Carly sat up and stretched. "Good. Eww, what's that smell?" she asked. Then she heard them hacking up vomit in the other room.

"Did I mention they were drunk?" Freddie asked sarcastically.

Carly shook her head, she grabbed Freddie's hand and dragged him into the other room. "They are gonna get it" Carly said angrily. Freddie nodded in approval.

"Sam!" Carly yelled. Sam looked up and wiped some of the puke of her lip, which made Carly gag.

"First off, why were you drinking? Second, why did you come back so late? And THIRD! Who's clothes are those?" Carly yelled.

"I don't know, but I have a headache" Sam moaned. Carly looked really upset.

"Sam" Gibby moaned.

"What?" she replied.

"We won" he said.

"Won what?" Sam asked.

"Beer pong" Gibby replied.

"Cool" Sam said.

Carly was about to freak out when Freddie pulled her out of the room and closed the door behind them. "Oh my God!" Carly yelled. To prevent her from freaking out and more, Freddie pressed his lips against her's and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth.

"Carly guess what ?" Sam yelled. Carly broke away from Freddie and opened the door, to find Sam waiting.

Sam walked into Carly and Freddie's room and closed the door behind her. "Guess what guys?" Sam asked.

"What?" Carly and Freddie said in unison.

"Guess what Gibby and I did?" Sam asked.

Carly and Freddie looked at each other in shock. "¡Ay dios mío!" Freddie yelled. Carly glared at Sam.

**This is my longest chapter yet. PHEWW! Thanks for the great reviews. :D Shout out to my friend AGUS if you're reading! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Sam walked into Carly and Freddie's room and closed the door behind her. "Guess what guys?" Sam asked.

"What?" Carly and Freddie said in unison.

"Guess what Gibby and I did?" Sam asked.

Carly and Freddie looked at each other in shock. "¡Ay dios mío!" Freddie yelled. Carly glared at Sam.

"We spit on hobos" Sam laughed. Carly sighed in relief.

"Thank God" she said. Freddie rubbed her shoulders slowly, it was always the best way to get Carly to calm down.

"Uh oh" Sam said, before running back into the other room to puke.

Freddie sighed, "Listen Carls, I refuse to baby sit them all day, this is their own problem." He put his hands up. Carly walked over to the television and turned it on. There were very few channels in English, which annoyed her greatly.

Freddie grabbed some clothes out of his drawer, "To the shower" he said, playfully.

"Get A room nub!" Sam said, a little too late.

Carly was confused, "What are you talking about?" she yelled over the wall. Sam didn't reply, and this time, Carly just didn't care. She laid out a pink blouse and black skinny jeans for the day.

"Freddie's right, I'm not babysitting the drunks today" she said to herself.

After about an hour of listening to vomiting and Sam and Gibby cursing at each other, Carly and Freddie were both done with the shower and getting dressed. Carly slipped on her silver boots and grabbed her purse. Freddie was wearing the usual, jeans , a t-shirt and his hooded sweater.

"We're out" Freddie said. Carly grabbed his hand.

"Sam, Gibby!" Carly yelled.

"What?" Gibby replied, while moaning.

"We're going out" Freddie yelled.

"Where?" Sam complained.

"We don't know, anywhere but here" Carly said.

"When are you coming back?" Gibby cried.

"Whenever we want to" Freddie laughed and led Carly out the door. As they walked down the hall, the sound and smell of the vomiting faded.

"Are we gonna come back drunk?" Carly asked playfully.

"You're right we are. But, that's tonight. Right now, I'm taking you out to eat on the beach" Freddie said.

Carly giggled at his idea of revenge on Sam and Gibby. "Yay" Carly said.

Once they got out of the hotel, Freddie called over a taxi. The taxi was going to take them down to the beach area. Carly played with Freddie's finger.

"Ow, are you trying to break off my thumb?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe" she said jokingly.

Freddie sat up and stretched, "Hey Carly."

"Yeah" she replied.

"I was thinking about asking Sam's sister Melany to the prom" Freddie said.

Carly rolled her eyes, "And I was thinking about taking Gibby."

Freddie sprang up again, "Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious, I wouldn't want to be seen with a nerd at my senior prom" she joked.

Freddie crossed his arms, he looked sad, "Yup, any girl would rather go to prom with a shirtless potato than a nerd."

"Freddie, I'm joking" she said.

He had a really good poker face, "And so was I", Freddie said, very, _matter of factly_.

Carly looked at him closely with the corner of her eye, he knew what she wanted. Freddie turned her head and gave her a quick kiss. Carly looked up at the roof of the car and smiled.

After a few more minutes the taxi pulled up where Freddie told him to. This time, Carly insisted on paying the driver. They stepped out of the car and absorbed the scene around them.

"Wow, its beautiful" Carly said.

"And know what isn't beautiful?" Freddie asked. Carly shrugged.

"The sound of my stomach, so lets eat" he said, pulling her to a restaurant.

Back at the hotel, Gibby was lying in bed while Sam vomited her brains out onto a sheet she had thrown on the floor, since they had clogged up the toilet with their vomit. Carly and Freddie had forgotten to put the do not disturb thing on the door, so the maid came in to clean. Sam and Gibby were passed out on the bed by the time she came in. Carly and Freddie's room was first, so she didn't see that Sam and Gibby were still here.

"What's that smell?" she whispered to herself. She didn't exactly look around for the source of the stench. The maid made the beds, emptied the garbage cans, shut off the television, and cleaned the bathroom. When she was done with the first room, she opened a window to air it out. She got her cart and opened the door to the next room.

"Ahh!" she screamed. The maid entered to see Sam and Gibby with vomit on their clothes passed out on the bed. And she saw piles and piles of vomit on the floor.

The screaming had woken up Sam and Gibby. "Who are you?" Sam asked.

"¡Renuncio!" the maid yelled before running out of the room.

"What did she say?" Gibby asked.

"Who cares, I'm ordering room service" Sam moaned. Sam had obviously been drinking more than Gibby, she hadn't even changed out of "whoever's" clothes. Sam found the number for room service on the desk, she picked up the room phone and dialed it. A person answered it. "I want ribs" Sam demanded. The person asked what room she was in. "Hold on" Sam said.

"Gibby!" she yelled.

"I'm right here, don't yell!" Gibby said, annoyed.

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do. Go see what room number we are" Sam said.

Gibby plopped back down onto the bed, "You do it."

"Gibby!" Sam said forcefully, Gibby got up and looked at the number.

"Two hundred and seventeen" he moaned before falling back into bed.

"217" Sam said into the phone. The person told her it would be up in fifteen minutes. "Sooner" Sam yelled, and then hung up the phone.

Sam rolled around in bed, and then vomited again on the floor. She growled, only five minutes had passed since she called it in. Sam picked up the phone and hit re-dial. "Where's my ribs?" she yelled into the phone. They told her it would be up shortly. "Well thats not short enough!" she yelled and hung up the phone, again.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the first door. "Come in!" Sam yelled. The man came in with the box of ribs.

"Um, where are you?" he asked.

"In here, just come in already!" Sam yelled. The man rolled his eyes and entered the room.

"Gross!" he yelled and handed Sam her ribs.

"Now bye!" Sam yelled.

"Um, I'll be sending up a maid, make that a team of maids" he said before running out. Sam devoured the ribs, "This is the perfect cure for a hangover." After she finished eating, she grabbed clean clothes and ran into Carly and Freddie's shower to get cleaned up before the maids got there, so they would think Gibby made the mess. Before she left the room she made sure she put some barbecue sauce on his face and left the ribs next to him.

Before the maids got there, Sam managed to shower, brush her teeth, get dressed, and do her hair. Sam sat on Carly's bed and turned on the television, she was able to watch the TV because Italian and Spanish are really close and she could make out most of the words. There was a knock at the door, and to look polite and respectful, Sam answered it. Six maids entered the room.

"We were told to come clean up this room" the maid said, with a very heavy Spanish accent.

"Oh yes, my friend Gibby, made quite the mess in there" Sam said, pointing to the other room. The maids walked through the door and gagged.

"Cochina!" one of the maids yelled. (pig) One of the maids, took a broom and hit him to wake him up. They ordered him to shower in the other room and to change his clothes.

"How do you deal with this?" one of the maids asked Sam.

Sam lied, "I used to work with people with disabilities so I'm used to taking care of people."

The maid put her hand on Sam's arm, "What an angel" the women said.

Carly and Freddie sat at an outdoor table that looked over the beach. The restaurant had an aroma that Sam would have loved, but, she wasn't there. In the middle of the table, there was a rose in a glass vase.

"Who would have ever thought" Freddie said.

Carly looked up, confused. "What?"

"That we would be here, that you would have ever liked me back. Who would have ever thought" he said.

Carly smiled, "I did. Well, not that we would be here here, but I knew one day we would be together."

Freddie smiled, "Do you think this whole thing is crazy, my mom could have sent a search party out."

Carly's face started to look concerned, "Look, if your mom sent out a search party for us, then there is nothing we can do, but run. And as long as we run together, everything will be alright."

Freddie was right about to kiss her when the waiter came with their orders. "Gracias" Carly said.

"You're learning" Freddie said, which made her laugh. They ate their and talked about Sam, Gibby, Spencer, and their journey together.

"Freddie, I need to talk to you about something" Carly said.

Freddie's face saddened, "NO! Please, don't break up with me. I love you so much."

"Freddie! I love you too, and I'm not breaking up with you" Carly said, in shock.

Freddie let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god. So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Sam and Gibby" Carly said.

"What about them?" he asked.

Carly sighed, "I think its a bad idea that they're going out. I mean, at first I thought it would be good for Sam, after that whole Jonah thing. I mean, I love Gibby like a brother, and I love Sam like a sister, so wouldn't it be weird for a brother and sister to date? "

Freddie finished his last sip of soda, "but Sam and Gibby aren't brother and sister."

"I know, but I just don't see them lasting. I just think that Sam is better off getting back together with Pete. And Gibby needs to go sort things out with Wendy. Just saying" Carly finished.

"I'm afraid you actually have a point there Shay" Freddie said. He handed thee waiter the check and he led Carly out of the restaurant.

Carly and Freddie had worked out a little routine. Carly stood on the left, Freddie stood on the right. He grabbed one of her fingers, she laced their fingers together.

Carly looked up and saw a Ferris Wheel with blinking lights at the edge of the board walk. Suddenly, she felt like a six year old begging her dad to take her to the amusement park. "Oh My God. We have to go on that!" Carly said.

Freddie looked up at the sky, "I don't know Carls, it looks like its gonna rain."

Carly put on her "pouty" face, "Please, for me?" she said, much like she did when she was thirteen years old.

"Fine" he said, Freddie could never say no to her. Carly pulled on his arm so they could run.

"Why are we running?" he asked her.

"Well, you said its going to rain. So we have to run" Carly explained. Freddie smiled and pulled her.

They ran all the way there. The line wasn't too long to get on. They stepped in to the basket/seat. They started moving up, as more people got on. Carly sat next to him, his arm around her. Finally, the Ferris Wheel was full. They started to move, they went round and round.

When they were almost at the top, Carly spoke. "Last time I was on a Ferris Wheel, I was with my Mom."

Freddie could here her choking up tears. "I'm sorry Carls, I know your mom is with us right now" Freddie said softly into her ear. He kissed her head.

"The weekend before I lost her, we went on a Ferris Wheel. And she told me that what ever life brings, you have to keep on running" Carly said, tearing were falling down her cheeks.

Freddie just held her tighter and dried her tears with her thumb. Just as they got to the top of the Ferris Wheel, lightning struck.


	19. Chapter 19

"The weekend before I lost her, we went on a Ferris Wheel. And she told me that what ever life brings, you have to keep on running" Carly said, tearing were falling down her cheeks.

Freddie just held her tighter and dried her tears with her thumb. Just as they got to the top of the Ferris Wheel, lightning struck.

"Ahh!" she screamed. The lighting was just inches away from her, the Ferris Wheel was quickly releasing people. Once they got to the bottom, Freddie grabbed her hand and ran. He pulled her into a store.

"We almost died" she wept into his jacket.

Freddie let out a breath of relief, "Yup. That was scary."

"And wet" Carly added, which made her laugh.

"What?" Freddie asked. He picked up a bouncy ball and started playing with it, they had run into a children's toy store.

"That's what we said after I helped you back into bed after you fell in the shower" Carly said, taking the ball from his hand playfully.

"Oh yeah and then my mom came in and hit you with my underwear" Freddie added.

Carly smiled and looked around, "Where do you wanna go?"

Freddie looked down at his watch. "Well, its only 2:00 pm and its pouring and there is lightning. We already ate, do you think we should check up on the drunks?" Freddie asked.

"Sure" Carly said. She pulled her hood on and Freddie took her hand. They exited the store and got a cab back to the hotel. They definitely had an interesting day at the beach.

Freddie opened the door to the hotel room and let Carly in. They were shocked by the sweet smell of the room. They saw Sam sitting on Carly and Freddie's bed watching TV. The door to the other room was closed and locked.

"What's up chiz heads?" Sam said, like nothing had happened.

Freddie sat on the bed next to Sam, "No, I think the question here is what's up with you?"

"Just relaxing, watching TV" Sam said, very calmly. Carly hopped next to Sam.

"Why in our room?" Carly asked.

Sam sat up and turned off the television. "I don't know, I'm too good for that shirtless potato" she replied.

Freddie looked shocked, "What happened to the room?"

Sam groaned, "Some maids cleaned it up. Anyway, why are you guys so wet."

"No, no. Don't change the subject, what's going on with you and Gibby?" Carly asked.

Sam rolled her eyes, "He called me a lying bitch and said that me and him will never be."

Carly looked upset, "Aww. Why did he say that?"

Sam shrugged, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Carly took Freddie's arm and pulled him into the other room to talk to Gibby. "Sup bro" Gibby said, and pounded Freddie's fist.

"Sup" Freddie said.

"Don't Sup him! What did you do to Sam?" Carly yelled, sitting next to him.

"Um, I don't think I did anything, but heres what Sam did. She ordered room service and gave them a hard time, when the guy got here, he said he was going to be sending up a team of maids since it was a mess. As soon as he left, SAM, ate the ribs at put the bones on me while I was sleeping. Then, she got showered and dressed before the maids came, so when they came it looked like everything was my fault. When SHE, ate the ribs, and most of the vomit was HERS!" Gibby explained.

"Is that true?" Freddie asked. Gibby nodded his head.

"Sam! Get in here!" Carly yelled.

"He's a liar! And you can't prove anything!" Sam yelled, not obeying Carly.

Freddie got up and went into the other room. He picked up Sam off the bed and flung her over his good shoulder. "Put me down Benson!" Sam yelled, kicking.

Freddie dropped her on the bed, next to Gibby. "I will get revenge!" Sam swore.

"What are you going to do? Kiss me?" Freddie asked, sarcastically.

"That tears it nub!" Sam yelled she jumped off the bed and landed on Freddie's head. She tackled him to the ground.

"Guys! Stop Fighting! Sam! Freddie!" Carly tried to get them off of each other. Gibby got up and tore Sam off of Freddie.

"Ahh! Don't touch me potato!" Sam screamed. She jumped on top of Gibby and started slapping him. Freddie jumped in to try to split them apart, but Gibby accidentally punched him, causing a three way fight.

Carly started to cry, "You guys are the worst." She grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

Carly couldn't get a cab because she couldn't speak Spanish, so she decided a little shopping would help get her mind off things. She walked into a small boutique full of colorful dresses.

A short woman with a blue dress welcomed Carly, "Hola. Como estas?"

Luckily, Carly understood that, "Bien gracias."

Carly looked around on the racks, with every dress she looked at, she shed another tear, Carly felt terrible for just leaving her friends like that. But no one ever listened to Carly, everything was always _Sam! Freddie! Gib! _Never Carly. She always felt like the outcast. Except for Spencer, even if they were siblings, Carly was always Spencer's number one. She didn't have to worry about what he thought of her, because no matter what, Carly would always be Spencer's baby sister.

Carly ran across a dress that she knew Freddie would love. She felt most guilty for running away on Freddie, he was just trying to help. This dress had light grey sweetheart top, and the middle had a dark grey bow. The bottom was a medium pink and ended at her knees. She felt like a princess just holding it, she didn't care how much it would cost her, she was buying it. After buying the dress, the lady put the dress in a black and pink bag, that said, "El Vestido Del Amor." Carly left the store and walked outside. It had stopped raining, but everything was still wet. So, she sat on a bench under an awning, with her purse and dress bag in her lap.

Carly took her cell phone out of her bag to call Spencer, she missed him so much and felt terrible about just leaving.

_Spencer: Hello?_

_Carly: Hey Spence, I miss you so much._

_Spencer: Kiddo! What's up? _

_Carly: Oh, just doing some shopping by myself._

_Spencer: Where are Sam, Freddie and Gibby?_

_Carly: Oh, Sam and Gibby got into a fight causing Sam and Freddie to get into a fight, which cause Sam and Gibby to get into another fight, which caused them to get into a three way fight, which caused me to flee the hotel._

_Spencer: I'm sorry to hear that kiddo, but since I have you on the phone, I better tell you, Mrs. Benson is on the prowl. I had to tell her you went to Grandad's. So I had to tell Grandad, but don't worry, your secret it safe with him. But, only you are with Grandad, Freddie, Sam, and Gibby disappeared off the face of the earth. So Mrs. Benson is trying to get a search party together, so I would suggest leaving Spain moving on to the next place, so your face doesn't become to familiar._

_Carly: Thanks Spence, and we're off to Italy next. Anyway, I better go apologize for leaving the crazies._

_Spencer: Bye kiddo!_

_Carly: Bye. _

Carly hung up the phone and decided to go back to the hotel. It had started to rain so, she put on her hood and started running. Carly started coughing and she was soaking wet, luckily, the bag with the dress was plastic, so her dress was safe. As she got closer to the hotel, she could have sworn she heard her name.

"Gibby?" she whispered to herself. She just shook off the thought, but then the voices got louder, and she heard Sam... and then Freddie.

Carly turned a corner and bumped into a guy in a hooded sweater. She looked up, "Gibby!"

She engulfed him into a hug and started coughing. "I'm so sorry" she said.

"No we're sorry, we shouldn't have fought like that. Carly, your gonna get sick. Let me carry you" he said. Carly had no time to respond, Gibby had picked her up off the ground, and piggy- backed her up the block. There, they were greeted by Sam and Freddie.

"Carls" Sam said, Carly jumped off Gibby's back and took Sam in a hug. Freddie peeled Carly off Sam and dug her head into his chest. Carly started crying again.

"I'm sorry Freddie" Carly cried.

"No Carly, you have nothing to be sorry for. Now lets get you inside" Freddie said into her ear. He carried her across the street and back into the hotel. It was getting cold out, it was almost October.

The four of them got in the hotel and went up to the room in silence. They were all wet, but none of them as wet and sick as Carly was. Freddie laid her down on the bed. Sam went into Carly's drawers and got her a nice dry pair of clothes.

"Here Carls, go get changed" Sam handed her a fresh pair of clothes and Carly went into the bathroom. Gibby had went in the other room to get changed, leaving Sam and Freddie sitting on the bed. Sam used Freddie's lap as a pillow.

"Fredward. We're going to have to change this room thing" Sam said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I can't just sleep with a guy, not my boyfriend" Sam complained.

"Sam, I doubt, we are going to be here much longer. Please, for Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Fine, but just for Carly's sake" Sam said. Carly exited the bedroom and sat on the bed staring at Sam.

"You're probably wondering why my head is on your boyfriend" Sam said.

Carly laughed and coughed, "No Sam, its cool. Its just, I'm sorry for yelling at you to come in the room before. It was my fault that whole scene happened."

Sam shook her head, "No it wasn't Carls, it was our fault. We should have stopped fighting."

"Anyway, what happened with you and Gibby?" Carly asked.

This time Sam explained the whole thing, truthfully, which gave Freddie enough time to change into some dry clothes. Once he was done, Gibby came in and Carly told her friends about Spencer and Freddie's mom and what he said.

"My mom is a lunatic" Freddie said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Gibby asked.

"I know exactly what we are going to do. Me and Carly are going to get us plane tickets for Spain tomorrow, while Nub and Nubbier here are going to go down to the desk and let them know that we are checking out tomorrow morning. And get us some more towels. When the nubs come back they will pack for themselves and pack for us. And then me and Carly will take pictures out on the balcony for the website, so that when are done with our journey, we can post pics online from each of the places we went to" Sam said.

"Sounds like a plan. When do we start?" Carly asked.

"Now!" Sam yelled. Before everyone got up and went crazy about leaving tomorrow Carly grabbed Freddie's shirt and pulled him in.

"Eww. Get a room" Gibby said.

"Dude, we are in our room. Its you that is trespassing" Carly explained. Carly gave Freddie one quick kiss before everybody got to work. Sam and Carly worked on Carly's laptop and Freddie and Gibby went downstairs to cancel the two extra days they had booked.

Carly and Sam pulled up the site. "OK, there is a flight tomorrow at seven in the morning" Carly said.

"Too early" Sam complained.

"Come on Sam. The earlier we leave, the earlier we get there" Carly explained.

Sam groaned, "Fine. Under one condition."

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"I sit next to you on the plane" Sam said, while pulling a rib out of a plastic bag.

"Of course" Carly said. They booked the seats on the plane for the next day. They were going to Rome in the morning.

By then Freddie and Gibby had returned. "All done" Gibby said.

"Agua" Freddie added, randomly.

Carly and Sam crashed on the bed and started watching TV. "Good, now pack our clothes" Sam added.

"I call Carly" Gibby said.

"Oh come on!" Freddie moaned, walking into the other room to pack the girls clothes. Both Freddie and Gibby knew that they had gone through a lot these passed two days and that they shouldn't have to pack, they needed to relax. Sam changed into some dry clothes and then ordered room service for her and Carly. She got two bowls of chicken soup, since Carly was a little sick. Carly had brought a "Girly Cow"disc, so her and Sam relaxed with "Girly Cow" and soup.

About 15 minutes into the episode, Freddie started screaming. Everyone ran into the other room. "What is it?" Carly yelled.

"What the hell is that? I just touched it!" Freddie yelled. Freddie was pointing to a band with a thing string going across it.

Sam walked over, "Dude! You just got my chicken eating underwear all dirty!"

Freddie started screaming, "That was your underwear!" He ran out of the room and onto the balcony, where he vomited onto the side walk below. Gibby put his hands up and walked out of the room. Carly stepped out onto the balcony and patted his back. Sam picked up the underwear and snuck up behind them.

"Well, since its already dirtly, why not get it a little bit more dirty" Sam joked. Sam grabbed Freddie and forced the underwear into Freddie's mouth. Carly could swear Freddie was crying already. Freddie coughed up the underwear onto the floor and then he actually started crying. Carly walked him into the bathroom so he could wash his mouth out.

"Dude, calm down" Carly said.

"Carly, that was her chicken eating thong dammit! She had chicken yesterday! And she didn't do any laundry, that was worn!" Freddie cried.

"Oh My God Sam!" Carly yelled.

"Sorry Freddie" Sam said.

"Good girl" Carly said. She watched Freddie brush his teeth four times, gargle six times and floss three times. Freddie had stopped crying, being that he was embarrased.

"All better?" Carly asked.

"I guess" Freddie said.

"Will this make it better?" Carly said before pushing him against the wall and pressing her lips and against his, pushing her tongue into his mouth. After she retreated he nodded.

They walked back out into the room. "OK! Everyone do your own packing!" Carly yelled.

Gibby ran into the room, "Aww. I already finished yours, now I have to unpack your suitcase."

"No Gibby! Thanks, and I can do you're packing if you want" Carly said.

"Its already done, but thanks for the offer" Gibby said before crashing on her bed. Sam and Freddie had to finish their own packing so Carly and Gibby watched "Girly Cow" together.

When the episode was over, Carly did her hair for the pictures. Sam finished before Freddie so Carly was able to help Sam with her hair. Carly loved playing with Sam's bouncy blonde curls.

Freddie played around with his hair in the mirror for a second, he decided not to gel it up and just leave it "down." Freddie grabbed his camera and the stand, so they would be able to take a group picture. "Who's not ready to take pictures?" he asked.

Everybody suddenly started playing around with their hair and their clothes. Carly put on her "pina-colada" lip gloss. Freddie focused the camera perfectly. "OK, ladies first" Freddie said.

Carly and Sam walked out and took a few shots, some happy, some funny, some serious. Then the guys took a picture, then Sam and Gibby. Next was Sam and Freddie's turn.

They stood two feet apart from each other, "Guys!" Carly yelled. They didn't budge. Gibby ran out there and put them next to each other, he put Freddie's arm over her shoulder and forced a smile on them.

"Why would I want to take a picture with the girl who shoved her underwear in my mouth" Freddie complained.

"Say Cheese!" Carly yelled, and took a picture. Carly took a few pictures with Gibby, some on his back, like he was giving her a piggy back ride, they came out nice.

It was Carly and Freddie's turn, and Gibby took the picture. In each one, it appeared that they were stuck to each other with glue.

"Group Photo!" Gibby yelled. Freddie set the timer for the group photo, they all ran squished to each other.

When they were done with the photo, they picked out the best one of the group. If you looked at that photo, you would see the night sky, and the flag of Spain in the background. You would also see Freddie in the middle holding Carly bridal style, them smiling at the camera. And you would see Sam and Gibby on each side of the with bright smiles.

Even if they fought all day long, at the end of the day, they actually looked like one big happy family, that loved each other.

"We're going to Italy!" Gibby yelled after the looked at the photo.

They all cheered, and dances around in circles.

**For the reference, they don't post the pix until they return to Seattle.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shout out to Carl Rahl for noticing a flaw in the story I didn't even notice…thnx :D**

The next morning they checked out of the hotel and took a cab to the airport. After an hour of sitting on lines at the airport they boarded. Carly held the painting of her and Freddie from the night in Spain close to her. Gibby sat down in the window seat of the plane.

"Well, sit" Sam told Freddie.

Freddie got annoyed, "I'm sitting next to Carly."

"Well Carly is sitting next to me" Sam said, pushing Freddie into the the seat next to Gibby. Sam sat in the window seat across from the guys and Carly sat beside her.

"Ugh" Sam moaned.

Carly sat up and looked at her, "What is it?"

"Can you please put that picture away" Sam complained.

"No!" Carly disobeyed. She turned on her pear pod and listened to music, trying to drown out the sweet sound of Sam. Carly started humming to "Teenage Dream."

"Ugh" Sam moaned.

Carly pulled out her head phones, "What is it now?"

"Stop humming" Sam complained.

Carly objected, "Hey, you're just lucky I'm even sitting next to you."

"Why would you say that?" Sam asked.

Carly sighed, "Look, all in one day, you set up Gibby, you hurt Gibby and Freddie, and worst of all you shoved you're thong in my boyfriend's mouth."

Sam laughed, "Yeah and?"

Carly rolled her eyes, "Look Sam, you are my best friend, and I'll always love you, but Saturday, Gibby was right. You were a bitch."

There was an awkward silence. "What did you just call me?" Sam asked, angrily.

"Sam, I just called you a bitch" Carly said, quite annoyed. This had caught the guy's attention. Freddie reached over and pat her shoulder, smiling.

"You just watch it Fredward. And you too Carlotta" Sam finished.

Carly grinned her teeth, "Look Sam, I don't think you are a bitch, you're actions yesterday were just, well, bitchy."

"Ok" Sam said. Carly put her head phones back in. Luckily, this flight was only an hour, so Carly made it pass fast by napping, listening to her iPod, and when she got mad at Sam she took her anger out on Freddie's poor mouth. He didn't mind making out with her, but her anger was evident, and she was hurting his teeth.

The plane landed sooner than expected in Rome, Italy. This was their least favorite part of their journey, passing through customs and getting out of the airport. Luckily, Sam had been to Italy before and knew how things worked there. And Sam knew a hotel that was actually nice, not like the one by Dingo Studios. So Sam was able to get a taxi to bring them to the hotel. Freddie's shoulder wasn't bothering him, so he was able to carry most of Carly's bags for her, since she had the painting, he oh so much admired.

They got to the hotel and stepped into the lobby. "OK, how are we going to do this whole room thing now" Sam said, her tone wasn't very nice after that whole scene on the plane.

Freddie seemed to be the only one in a good mood. He grabbed Carly's arm and pulled her close to him. "Ok, so are we getting three different rooms? Or a triple suite?" Sam asked.

"A triple suite sounds fine" Gibby said, and pulled out his credit card, he and Sam walked over to the counter. Gibby was Italian and did know a little bit, so he could help Sam out.

After they were done, Sam led them up to their "special suite" on the top floor. And this hotel was huge. Once they walked in they couldn't believe their eyes. They saw a huge room, with a kitchen and a big television. They went through another door and saw a pretty big bed, and a big dresser and a television, and a bathroom, through another room they found another room, identical to the one that they were just in, and through another door, another room identical to the last one. In the middle room, there was a door, that led out to a small balcony, with a hot tub.

"Oh My God Gibby, how did you afford this?" Carly asked.

"Hey, when your family wins the lottery, you can afford this stuff" Gibby said.

Everyone looked shocked, "You never told us your family won the lottery" Freddie added.

"Well..." Gibby said.

"Since you got us this awesome place, you chose the room" Sam said, feeling guilty about yesterday morning.

"OK, I get the room with the hot tub balcony" Gibby said.

"I call first bedroom, its close to the kitchen" Sam said, which made Carly laugh.

"That leaves us with the back room" Freddie said, looked at Carly and raised his eyebrow.

"Ugh don't make me vomit" Sam said. At that point, everyone went into their own room. Carly placed her precious painting against the wall. Everyone unpacked their stuff, they didn't plan on waisting there day in the hotel room. Everyone freshened up and met up in the first room of the suite.

Sam was chewing on a bone she had brought from Spain, "So guys, are we gonna hit the club tonight?"

This time, it was Freddie who spoke up, "Why not?"

Carly stood up, "Wait wait. We can go to the club, but we have to have a limit."

"What's the limit?" Gibby asked.

"Three beers" Freddie said, stealing Carly's words.

Sam jumped in, "Three beers is your limit. Seven is mine."

Carly rolled her eyes, "I wanna go sight seeing."

"Sight seeing sounds cool" Freddie said.

"Sure, Sam, you in?" Gibby asked.

"Fine, I bet we can catch a tour bus" Sam added. Gibby stood up and stretched, he put his hand into his back pocket and pulled out two key cards.

"And as promised, one key card for Carly, and one for Sam" Gibby said, while handing them the key cards. Carly put her card in her purse and stood up.

"Lets go" Carly said.

"Wait, someone get my bag" Sam complained.

Freddie stood up, "OK, where is it?"

"In the refrigerator" Sam replied. Freddie looked at Carly, she shrugged.

Freddie went into the fridge and got out her purse. He looked inside the purse and saw a zip-lock bag with ribs in it. "Ribs?" he asked.

Sam ran up to him and pulled the bag out of his hand. "Did anyone ever tell you not to go in a girl's bag?" Sam asked.

Freddie rolled his eyes, which earned him a slap. "Lets Go!" Gibby yelled and they left the suite.

They walked around the block to a main road where they found a bus stop for a tour. They only had to wait on a bench for about five minutes for a bus to pull up. When the bus pulled up they got on. Freddie sat down and yanked on Carly's arm so that she would sit next to him. Sam and Gibby were forced to sit next to each other, they still had that "awkward silence" thing going on, so they sat facing opposite directions.

"Ow" Carly complained.

"Sorry, just claiming my property" Freddie joked. Just then, an older woman turned around and looked at them.

"Hello" Carly said.

"You" the woman said, pointing to Freddie.

"Yes" Freddie replied. The woman got out of her seat and got in Freddie's face.

"Did your mother ever tell you not to touch girls?" she asked, invading Freddie's personal comfort zone.

"Um, I don't know" Freddie said, softly. Carly put her hand on his cast.

"Well, thats just fantastic" the woman said, before forcefully pushing her body against Freddie's and started forcefully kissing him.

"Help!" Freddie moaned, he didn't have the guts to push an old lady, well any girl, except Sam.

Sam grabbed the woman and peeled her off of Freddie. She placed her back in her seat. "Now we're even Fredly" Sam said, and sat back down.

Carly was disgusted, "Lady! Why did you just have your lips, on my boyfriend?"

The woman ignored Carly. Carly found herself getting jealous of an old lady. "Well, if you got some Freddie, than there is plenty to go around!" Carly yelled. She pushed Freddie to the seat and practically let her tongue touch him before her lips did.

Freddie retreated. "Are you jealous?" he smirked. Carly shook her head, rolled her eyes and sat back down.

The woman at the front of the bus spoke into the microphone, "we will be shortly stopping at the Colosseum, if you wish to get off you may."

A few minutes later the bus stopped, as said, and five people got off, Carly, Freddie, Sam, Gibby, and of course, the old lady.

"Wow, this as epic" Gibby said, ripping off his shirt.

"Gibby! Put it on!" Carly yelled. She picked up the shirt and threw it at him.

Gibby put the shirt back on and they started walking around and taking in the site. Freddie took pictures with his camera, all was quiet and awkward. Except for Sam talking to and checking out a few random Italian guys.

"Wow, I finally understand why my mom likes Italian dudes so much" Sam said, skipping around happily.

As they were walking, they heard someone saying Freddie's name. They turned around, it was the old woman.

"May I take you picture" she kindly offered.

Freddie handed her his camera, "Why not?"

They stood facing away from the building. Sam insisted on being held by everyone. So the three of them stood in a row and held up Sam. A very strange picture it was.

"Thank you Ma'am" Freddie said, putting out his hand to get his camera back.

"I'll give you the camera back, if I get something from Freddie" the woman said. Carly jumped up and started chasing the woman. Soon, Sam got involved.

"Give us the god damn camera" Carly screamed.

"Don't under estimate old age!" the woman yelled. Sam caught up and got the camera, they all ran as far away from the woman as possible.

"Ok, I'm done" Gibby complained. They sat on a bench.

"What the hell is wrong with people?" Freddie asked.

"Don't be a hypocritical" Sam said. Carly put her head on Freddie's lap.

"Ugh" she moaned.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you guys for reviewing my story, it definitely means a lot to me. And iCarly should have won the emmy btw!**

Um, lets justs say that their day touring Rome, didn't go too well. Later on, the old lady stole Carly's purse, and Sam had to throw a slice of pizza at her to get it back. They all agreed that the only way to get away from this psycho path was to go back to the room and lock the door. So once they got up to the top floor, the locked the door and bolted the windows shut.

"Ugh! Freddie, wash your mouth out!" Carly screamed, as she threw her bag on the couch. Freddie rolled his eyes and started for the back room so he could brush his teeth.

"Dude. Calm down" Sam said, pulling Carly to the kitchen.

Carly sat down at the table. Sam reached into her bag and pulled out a rib and put it in Carly's hand. "Here kid" Sam said. Carly started gnawing at the ribs, much like Sam does. Gibby pulled up a chair and joined them.

"Weirdest day ever" he said.

"No kidding" Carly replied. Freddie re entered the room holding a crowbar.

"Does anyone know how this got in our bathroom?" Freddie asked, holding in up. Everyone shook their heads.

Sam got up and walked towards him. "Well, finders keepers" Sam said, pulling it out of Freddie's hands.

"I found that!" Freddie yelled.

"Oops, you're foot got a boo boo" Sam said.

"What? No?" Freddie yelled at her. Sam dropped the crowbar on his foot.

"OWWW!" he yelled, before falling on the floor.

"Sam. You apologize" Carly said, taking her place in the fight.

"I'm sorry I dropped a crowbar on your foot" Sam snickered, pulling a piece of ham out of her bag.

"Oh! Well the apology makes it OK!" Freddie yelled. Carly put her hand on his arm.

"Are you OK?" she asked, obviously stressed out.

"I'll be fine, as long as Sam doesn't come near me" Freddie said.

Gibby turned on the television, "Lets just chill out here until we go out later, crazies."

The rest of the day went by quickly, they napped, watched television, and fought with each other, as usual. They knew that tonight was definitely going to be different having Carly and Freddie at the club. There were few times that Freddie actually drank, and when he did, it was a disaster. On Carly's seventeenth birthday, Spencer had been able to get a little beer into her party, trusting that they would behave. Carly only had her closest friends over, including Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Wendy, and a few others over. At the time, all of them had been single. Freddie and Sam had gotten so drunk that they made out for an hour, but only one person knows about this, not Freddie or Sam remember, just Gibby. And thats how you know Gibby is a good guy, because he didn't rat on them.

Carly came out of the bathroom in the dress she bought the night before she left Spain. She put on her grey boots that she always wore and put light waves in her hair. Freddie just did his usual, a blue shirt that complimented his muscles and dark blue jeans.

Sam came out of her room in black and red clothing. She was wearing fishnet leggings and a short black dress with a flaming red jacket over it. Her makeup was extremely dark.

"Where were you before, Transylvania?" Freddie joked, which probably wasn't the brightest thing to do. Sam took Carly's lip gloss off the table and smeared it across his face. Gibby walked in and looked at Freddie.

"Where were you before, Glitter Gloss?" Gibby joked, Freddie rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to wash it off. Carly grabbed her bag and told Freddie to hurry up.

"Come on, lets go" Carly said, leading her friends out of the hotel room.

They arrived at the club a person in the lobby had recommended to them. Sam felt like a kid in a candy shop, and it wasn't just the beer, it was the guys too. Gibby set off in his own direction at the club. Carly and Freddie decided it would be best to loosen up. Carly made dropped her limit two beers because she knew that she would be playing babysitter tonight. She slowly chugged down her beer while getting worked up over Freddie. They had only been there a half hour and her was on his fourth beer.

Carly got up and decided to go find Sam. Carly found Sam on the other side of the club drinking shots with two losers. "Sam" Carly complained.

"Hey Carls, you're hair looks pretty" Sam mumbled.

"Sam, you're drunk" Carly said, sitting down next to her.

Sam put her arm on Carly's and patted it, "Everything is cool, now why don't you join us."

Carly sprang up, "No!"

Carly walked away to find Gibby. Luckily, he wasn't all that drunk and he was dancing with a group of people. Carly walked over and joined them in their festivities.

"Hey Shay" Gibby said. He grabbed her hand and started dancing on her, almost literally. Carly really didn't notice because she was to busy watching her boyfriend get more and more drunk. He had that smart-ass look on his face also, which bothered her a lot. She watched as he got up and started walking around. The music was really loud, but she could tell he was saying something.

"What's going on with Freddie?" Gibby laughed.

"I wish I knew" Carly said. She watched as Freddie sat next to Sam and hung out and took shots with the losers. She saw Freddie's hand resting on Sam's lap. Sam wasn't even doing anything.

"Lets go Gib" Carly said. She took his hand and walked closer to Sam and Freddie, a distance close enough that Freddie would see her dancing with Gibby. Carly noticed his hand moving up Sam's dress.

"Oh no he isn't" Carly said. Gibby pulled Carly a little closer to them, when Gibby and Carly were sure Freddie could hear them they scream his name and looked away. Carly, out of revenge, started lap dancing on Gibby.

Freddie noticed and got up, holding Sam's hand. "Dude, thats my girlfriend!" Freddie yelled.

Sam interrupted, "Yeah dude. Hey Freddie, guess what?"

"What?" he replied.

"I don't know" Sam laughed.

Freddie started laughing, "Sam, you have a cute laugh."

Carly was boiling in rage, and then she exploded. Freddie took Sam by the waist and pulled her in and started kissing her.

Carly started crying, she pushed Sam off of him and slapped him across the face. And with that, she ran out crying. Gibby trailed behind her.

"Carly! Wait up! I'll call a cab!" Gibby yelled. Carly stopped, a cab pulled up and they got in.

She put her head on Gibby's shoulder. "Gibby?"

"Yeah" he replied.

"I think tonight might have been the end of Carly and Freddie" Carly cried into his shirt.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**With Carly:**

Carly and Gibby entered the hotel room and sat on the couch. She buried her head into his shoulder and cried. Gibby kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"Carly, Freddie's a good guy, I'm sure it was the alcohol talking" Gibby explained.

Carly looked up, "But what if it wasn't the alcohol? What if he doesn't' love me?"

Gibby took her hands, "It was the alcohol, and he loves you. A lot."

Carly growled and stormed through the door and slammed each door until she got to her and Freddie's room. She sat down on the bed and curled up into a ball. Carly cried until she didn't have any tears left.

**With Freddie:**

Freddie and Sam were living their lives, being the most drunk people on the dance floor, until they fell. Upon falling, Freddie had come to a realization.

"Where's Carly?" he asked Sam.

"Don't you remember nub, you kissed me and she slapped you and left" Sam said.

Freddie laughed, "Now what really happened?"

Sam pulled him off the ground. "Dude, thats it."

"Oh yeah, and then she ran off crying and Gibby followed her" Sam added. Freddie's jaw dropped in aw.

"Oh yeah, and probably she saw you put your hand under my dress" Sam added again.

Freddie put his hands on his head. "What did I do?" he said, and then ran into the bathroom to vomit. Sam ran after him.

"Yo Fredwardo, I'm gonna get a cab!" Sam yelled. Sam stepped outside and took in the fresh air. Freddie came out right when a cab pulled up. They hopped in and told the driver where to take them.

"Sam, I'm sorry" Freddie said, breaking the silence.

"Say sorry to my diseased mouth" she joked. He looked really upset. She put her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, if I know my best friend, I know she loves you. A lot." Sam explained, retreating from the hug.

"Thanks Sam" Freddie said, his face was red from embarrassment.

**With Carly:**

She got out Freddie's suit case. One by one, she emptied his drawers and jammed his clothes into them. She made a point of soaking his boxers and throwing them in the freezer. Carly dumped all his tech-crap on Sam's bed, along with his suitcases. Carly picked up the painting of her and Freddie and walked over to the window. She didn't have the heart to do it, so she placed it back on the table. Carly changed into jeans and a T-shirt. She threw on her Aeropostale sweater over it. Carly took Freddie's toothbrush and cleaning stuff, and threw it in the hot tub.

"Man Carls, you're really serious about this" Gibby said.

She put her hands on her hips, "Does this face look joking to you?"

Gibby put his hands up and walked away. Carly went into the first room and watched television. Soon Gibby joined her on the couch. Carly and Gibby never really got to talk to each other, so it was nice, until someone was opening the door. "Here we go" Carly whispered to herself.

Sam and Freddie walked into the hotel room. Freddie's hair was all messed up, but Sam looked fine. Carly stood up, smiled and walked over to Freddie.

"Hey Baby" she said, pulling him into a hug. He was shocked.

"Carls, I figure you were drunk and don't remember what happened" Freddie said.

"Oh, you wanna know what I can't figure out?" Carly asked, her hands sliding across his body.

"What is it Carls?" he replied, feeling less guilty about before, thinking she didn't know.

Carly's hand _coincidently_ made contact with places on him. "I can't figure out what sex you are, even after having sex with you!" she yelled, and them kicked him in places and them slapped him across the face. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door. Freddie fell on the floor, Sam and Gibby started cracking up, and Carly ran out of the hotel, and ran as far as she could.

**In the hotel:**

"Oh, she got you dude" Gibby said, laughing. Freddie was going to punch him, but he was too drunk to. Sam took Freddie's hand and was planning on bringing him to his room to talk some sense into him. The first room was Sam's room.

"Whoa, what's your tech junk doing on MY bed? And you're suitcases?" Sam got really annoying. Freddie started running for his room.

When he walked in, he noticed that all his stuff was gone. "Oh no" he whispered. He pulled out every drawer, hoping she didn't completely dump him. He looked at the table and saw the painting. "I love you Carly" he whispered and started crying.

"OK lover boy, go get changed, we're gonna have to talk about this" Sam said. Freddie nodded his head and led her out the door.

"I'll be eating the frozen chicken I made before" Sam said. Freddie walked into his new room and got out some pajamas. Sam was in the kitchen.

"Yo Sam!" he yelled.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Uh... have you seen my underwear?" he asked her.

Sam came in the room. "Would this be it?" she asked, handing him a handful frozen underwear.

"Carly" he said, he took the underwear and rolled his eyes. Sam walked out of the room. Freddie quickly got dressed and grabbed his phone. He dialed Carly's phone number, no answerr, it went to her voice-mail.

_Hey, it's Carly. I'm not here right now, If you're Freddie, hang up, if you are any other available male, press two and leave a message now._ Freddie threw the phone against the wall. Luckily, his pear phone was indestructible.

"What did I do?" Freddie asked himself. It started pouring outside, Freddie slipped on some shoes and grabbed his phone, he started running.

"Dude, where are you going?" Sam asked him on his way out.

"Its dark, cold and raining out. Carly could get hurt!" he yelled before running out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the great reviews guys! You are my inspiration for writing.**

Carly kicked her feet in the air and ran like there was no tomorrow. She loved the way the wind felt against her cheeks, but she was cold and it was raining. And on top of it all, she already had a chest cold. Carly knew that she had only one person she could talk to, Spencer. Carly found a nice coffee shop where she could dry off and call Spencer.

The door jingled above her as she entered, the heat and smell of coffee smacked her right in the face. Carly got on line to get a coffee. She had her eye on the number six on the menu. When she got to the front, she got her coffee with a muffin. She heard the lady behind the counter yell "Caffè Macchiato Freddo!"

"Of course, Caffè Macchiato Freddo. What else would it be called?" Carly whispered to herself.

A girl behind her put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you OK miss?" The girl looked around Carly's age, she had brown curly hair and deep brown eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so" Carly said, grabbing her coffee and muffin from the cashier.

"Its a guy isn't it?" the girl asked.

Carly turned to look at her, "How did you know?"

"You just had that look on your face. Yesterday, I dumped my boyfriend. Hey, why don't we just sit down and talk?" the girl said.

"Sure" Carly replied, following the girl to a table.

Carly stuck a coffee straw into her coffee and stirred it. "I'm Luna" the girl said.

"Wow, you have a beautiful name. I'm Carly" Carly said.

"Now, tell me about him" Luna said, sipping at her coffee.

Carly sighed, "His name is Freddie. Our story is pretty complicated. It started when we were twelve, Freddie moved in across the hall. Freddie's always had an innocent crush on me, but I was never sure how I felt about him. We've definitely had our times, but I don't wanna talk about it. When we were 13, we started a web show, Freddie was the tech producer, he's really good with a camera. Anyway, two years ago, there was a dance, but both of our dates were terrible. So, we ended up sharing a dance, and then I knew how I felt about him. One day, Freddie saved my life. There was a taco truck coming and he pushed me out of the way, but he got hit. And so, I kissed him, we dated for about a week, but he was convinced that I wasn't in love with him, I was in love with what he did. We broke up, but when we went back to school, I confessed my feelings,and we got together. But, today, we went to a club, he got got drunk, and made out with my best friend. Ugh, the end."

Luna was taken back by the story, "Wow, you guys have some history. Where do you think he is now?"

Carly laughed, "Probably making out with my best friend, getting more drunk, speaking random spanish."

"Random Spanish?" Luna laughed.

"Freddie's family is from Venezuela, so he speaks Spanish all the time" Carly explained, finishing off her muffin.

Luna sat up, "Wow, I'm from Venezuela also. I came here on vacation, it wasn't exactly an expected. You see, I'm a wedding planner, and I was going to plan a woman's wedding, but she called it off to go on some mad hunt for her son."

Carly's eyes bulged, "Um Luna, do you happen to know this women's name?"

"Yeah, it was like Marissa Benson or something" Luna said, calmly picking at her bagel.

Carly practically jumped out of her seat. "Oh my god, what is she going to do to find her son?" Carly asked.

"She's sent out a search party or something. I think she's trying to get people to search in Europe" Luna said.

Carly put a hand on her head, "Wow, that's crazy. So Luna, tell me about you're boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend."

Carly toned out Luna's voice, because she was panicking. What would happen if Mrs. Benson found them and took Freddie away? Carly's thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling her name.

She looked up and saw Freddie running into the cafe. "Speak of the devil, I've gotta go Luna, nice talking to you" Carly said, before pushing Freddie to the ground and running out of the store.

Carly ran and ran. Freddie was close behind her, screaming her name, pleading for her to stop. "Carly! Stop! I'm sorry!" Freddie's tears were mixing with the rain on his cheeks. They ran for what seemed like a mile, until Carly tripped and fell.

"Carly!" he yelled running up to her. He picked her up and carried her to a bench. Her sweater was ripped and her hands were scraped up and bloody. Freddie took off his sweater and pulled it over her head, he wiped off the blood on her hands with his shirt.

"Are you OK?" he asked. Carly was crying, and refused to speak to him.

"Carly, you may not want to talk to me, but I'm talking to you, like it or not" Freddie said, picking her up and putting her on his lap, holding her in his arms.

"Carls, I don't know what got into me today. I kissed Sam. No, I didn't kiss Sam. The alcohol kissed Sam. Please forgive me, I love you so much. I won't drink another drop of alcohol again. You mean the world to me, you mean more than the world to me" Freddie said, trying not to cry again.

Carly looked up at him, "I'm sorry Freddie, I think we should just be friends."

Freddie didn't speak, he never felt so hurt in his life. This felt like a hundred bullets in the shoulders. Carly just looked down at the floor.

"Carly, I'm gonna call a cab" Freddie said, moving her off his lap. Freddie walked a few feet a way and took out his phone and called the cab service. They sat on the bench, two feet away from each other, not talking, just waiting for a taxi to arrive.

A little girl with her mom walked passed them, "Mommy can we play again?" the little girl asked. The mom shook her head and told her daughter to hurry up. As the girl was running, something fell out of her pocket. Carly and Freddie stared at it, waiting to see which one of them would pick it up. Freddie caved in and picked it up. It was a piece of paper from a monopoly board.

Freddie sat back down, "Its a Get out of Jail free Card." He handed the card to Carly.

"What?" she asked.

"Can I get out of jail free?" he asked, which made her laugh.

Carly looked up at him and stared into his eyes. "Absolutely" she said. She moved over and planted a light kiss on his lips, and everything was all better.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, I'm trying to get cracking with this story because I have to go back to school in two weeks...ugh!**

The next morning Carly woke up under a warm blanket. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck and his arm was around her. They were in their room, even though Freddie's stuff was still in Sam's room. It was a bright sun shiny day in Rome. Carly could stay in this position for the rest of her life, but she knew she couldn't. So, she quietly slipped out of bed. It was 9:00 in the morning. She looked at her handsome sleeping prince on the bed and smiled. Carly decided she would put all his stuff back, so Carly walked into the next room, and saw Gibby sleeping on his bed. She walked over to the hot tub to get Freddie's stuff out of the hot tub and dry it off and put it back where it belonged.

Carly really didn't know what to do with Freddie's frozen underwear, so she laid them out on the balcony to defrost. Carly went into Sam's room and got out the suitcases and tech stuff Sam had pushed off the bed. Carly neatly folded his clothes and put them into drawers. Carly felt terrible for making him chase after her last night, and she felt terrible about the whole voice-mail thing, so she changed it.

The night before, when Freddie and Carly got back, Sam and Carly had a long talk. About Freddie, drinking, and their friendship. Carly had also convinced Sam to come to the day spa with her the next day, which is today. Carly decided that she would treat her friends to breakfast this morning. So she called in room service. Room service arrived, and Carly was waiting at the door, so they wouldn't knock and wake everyone up.

Carly set up the table with four plates. She had even managed to get a flower to put in a vase for the middle of the table. Carly opened up the blinds and let the sun pour into every room. First, she woke up Sam, by opening up her blinds.

"Mama's hungry" Sam moaned.

"Good" Carly replied before exiting the room to wake up Gibby. She walked into his room and opened up the blinds.

"2012 isn't true, Earth don't explode" Gibby moaned to himself.

Carly started giggling, "Get up Gib, breakfast is on the table."

Carly walked into her room to see her sleeping angel, she walked over to the blinds and opened them slowly.

"I need to calibrate the white balance so the skin tones don't go pink" Freddie groaned into his pillow.

Carly started cracking up, "Best one yet."

Freddie jumped out of bed, "Oh your gonna get." He picked her up and carried her into Gibby's empty room. He held her over the hot tub.

"NO! DON'T! SAM HELP!" Carly laughed. Sam came running into the room with bacon in her mouth.

"Yawn" Sam said, before exiting the room. Freddie put Carly down and they went to go eat their breakfast.

"Ooo. A toasted bagel with grape jelly" Freddie said, before sitting down to devour his meal. Carly sat next to him and ate her waffles.

"So, Mama's going to a spa with Carly today" Sam said, finishing off her food.

"Must you talk in third person" Freddie said.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Must you be such a dork."

Gibby finished his pancakes and started licking his plate. Carly rolled her eyes at him, Gibby slammed his plate down on the table. "So Fredman, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, maybe we could hit a gym. All this eating has been taking its toll" Freddie said patting his stomach.

Carly and Freddie cleaned up after breakfast and then everyone went their separate ways for the day.

* * *

Sam and Carly arrived at the spa a half hour after they left the hotel. They walked into the building at the smell of lotions and flowers filled the air. "Ugh. This place smells like a beauty pageant, hairspray and desperation" Sam complained. They went up to the front desk, the woman spoke Italian so Sam had to do the talking.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls found them selves wrapped on towels and women were rubbing their backs. "Mama likes" Sam said.

"I knew you would" Carly said. Carly and Sam were led to a room where they got facials.

"These cucumbers make me feel like a vegetable" Sam complained.

Carly laughed, "Cucumbers are fruit."

"I know. But know what I don't know?" Sam asked.

"What?" Carly replied.

"Why that shirtless potato dumped me" Sam explained.

"Hmm. I wonder why" Carly said

"I apologized to him and everything" Sam explained, while eating one of the cucumbers off her face.

"Sam. What are you chewing?" Carly asked, since she couldn't see Sam.

"A cucumber" Sam said.

"Eww gross, your not supposed to eat those" Carly said. A woman walked over and put a new one on Sam's eye.

"Anyway, as we were talking about" Sam said.

"Sam, I don't think you and Gibby are right for each other" Carly said.

"Huh?" Sam asked, confused.

"I just don't think you guys are right for each other. I mean, what about Pete?" Carly said.

"Pete, I dumped him" Sam said.

"Yeah, and you never told me why" Carly said.

A woman led the to a room where the put on a robe and lay on a bed. They were going to do waxing.

"I broke up with Pete because he was too good to be true" Sam explained.

A women came over to Sam, "What do you want waxed today?"

Sam looked up at the women, "Eyebrows, lips, chin, underarm, bikini, back, stomach, full legs, and arms."

Carly almost gaged in her mouth, "How much hair do you have..."

The waxing went PRETTY bad considering Sam screamed every time they removed hair.

* * *

At the gym, Gibby was benching weights while Freddie ran on the treadmill, because he couldn't lift weights because of his shoulder. Gibby was benching 150 pounds, and listening to his iPod, he payed no attention to Freddie. While Freddie was working out, a guy around his age came up to him.

"You're Freddie from iCarly right?" the guy asked. He was wearing a workout suit and a ridiculous red head band.

"Yeah. You watch?" Freddie asked.

"No. Well, yeah I used to. Carly and Sam were hot" he said.

Freddie stepped off the machine. "What do you mean by were hot?"

"Carly and Sam are obviously just wanna-be bitches" the guy said.

Freddie loosened up, "Sam is my best friend and Carly happens to be my girlfriend."

"Well you should get your money back" he said. Freddie was done, he socked the guy right in the nose. And so the fight started, Gibby looked up and noticed and decided to help out Freddie.

"This idiot was making fun of Carly and Sam" Freddie said.

"No one makes fun of Sam!" Gibby yelled before ripping off his shirt and taking a few swings at this guy. When they didn't notice, the police had showed up. For the first time in their lives, Gibby and Freddie were taken away in handcuffs.

They sat silently in the back of the cop car, freaking out. They pulled up at the station and were escorted into the station and thrown behind bars. They talked to the police and tried to convince them that they were defending Carly and Sam. Freddie was panicking mainly because he had run away from home and technically, he was still a minor. The police allowed them one phone call each, Freddie went first.

_Freddie: Carly its me_

_Carly: Whats up_

_Freddie: We're in jail you have to come bail us out_

_Carly: Oh My God, what happened_

_Freddie: We were defending you, now get over here_

_Carly: OK we're coming bye_

_

* * *

_"Um what was that all about?" Sam asked.

Carly stood up, "Sam get dressed, they guys are in jail." Sam knew this was no time to fool off, so she obeyed. They payed and tipped the ladies in the spa and darted out the door, luckily, they were done anyway.

They got a cab to the police station ASAP. Carly explained everything Freddie said to Sam in the car. The cab pulled up at the station and they got out when the car was still practically moving. They ran into the police station and went up to a desk.

"Hey, we're here for the bail of Fredward Benson and Gibby Gibson" Carly said. They found themselves filling out a ton of paperwork, and writing out checks for five hundred dollars each per guy. Any tension the girls had been relieved of at the spa was back, and worse. They sat in the police station for three hours, after filling out forms, talking to police, and talking to the guys. Sam had to pay the bail because she was eighteen years old, Carly was too young to.

Finally, they released Freddie and Gibby, and they left them station. Outside, they sat on the curb for a second. Carly spoke up, "OK! First off, why would you punch the guy first?"

"He was making fun of you..." Freddie said. Sam slapped him across the face, followed by her slapping Gibby across the face.

"I just payed a thousand dollar bail for you idiots!" Sam yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll pay you back" Freddie said, his head in his hands.

"You better" Sam said.

A cab pulled up in front of the station. "Lets just go back to the hotel, we've had a long day" Carly said.


	25. Chapter 25

They got into the hotel room and sat down at the table for a "family meeting". Sam decided to make things serious by blacking out the windows, lighting a candle for the middle of the table and holding the crowbar. The table was a perfect square, Sam felt it necessary to sit across from Freddie so he could see perfectly how mad she was. Carly just thought that Sam was taking this whole thing WAY to seriously.

"I think that since I had to pay your bail, I'm going to be the one to run this little show" Sam said, taping her hand with the crow bar. Gibby nodded and gulped ridiculously loud.

"Lets make a little recap of the day. This morning, Carly woke each of us up and treated us to breakfast, on this table. Later on, Carly and I left you to idiots to go to the spa. And I'm hearing that you guys pounded the fudge out of a guy who made fun of me and Carly. I am not complaining that you hurt this guy physically and mentally, but I am complaining, that you coasted me five hundred dollars more, because you had to make the first attack. Later on, me and Carly had to rush out of the spa to save you idiots. Ok, do you know how much serious chizz we could have been in? First off, we ran away and Fred-lumps psycho mom has a search party going after us. Second off, technically, you guys are minors, so you are SO lucky I'm eighteen other wise we would have had to get Spencer here to bail you out, and he probably would have taken us back to Seattle. Do you know how close that was?" Sam yelled, hitting the table with the crowbar, almost knocking over the table.

Carly spoke up, "What do you think we should do?"

Freddie opened his mouth slowly, afraid of Sam hitting him, "I think we need to get the hell out of this country because the police know we were here and my mom has a search party looking for us."

That was enough said, Sam blew out the candle and the room filled with darkness. "We must pack" she whispered.

* * *

Back in Seattle, everything was crazy. Spencer was in his room trying to work on a sculpture, which was hard because Mrs. Benson was always coming over and bothering him about Freddie's disappearance. All Spencer could tell her was that he doesn't know where they are. In all this madness, Spencer had to reason to go upstairs what so ever.

The same night Carly and Freddie had got into a fight, Alex had broke into the apartment when Spencer had gone night fishing with Socko. He had gone through every last thing trying to find the location off Carly Shay and Freddie Benson. "Come on, where are you" Alex whispered to himself. He opened up the door to Spencer's room, he looked threw everything, but couldn't find any clues. Alex decided to go upstairs and look in Carly's room.

Alex went threw Carly's drawers and closet. Alex walked over to her desk and went through her folders. Alex moved Carly's sketchpad aside and saw just what he needed, he picked up Carly's notepad. "I guess I'll be having a date with the phone company tonight" Alex said to himself, before sneaking out of the apartment.

* * *

They sat in the main room silently, staring into space. Sam was playing with her new "toy". Freddie sat on the couch with his hand on his head. Carly was laying across his lap, texting Spencer. Gibby interrupted the very awkward silence.

"What are we gonna do?" he yelled, slamming his hand on the table.

Freddie snapped out of his trance, "We don't know Gib."

Sam started pacing rapidly around the room. She started making everyone else in the room dizzy. "Sam stop" Carly moaned.

"Not while Mama's thinking" Sam said. A whole hour had passed and they were still watching Sam pace around, after five more minutes, Sam dropped her crowbar on the floor, making everyone jump up.

"I've got it" Sam said, Carly sat up and fixed her hair.

"What is it?" Carly asked, desperate for an idea.

Sam picked up her "toy" and told Gibby to hold it. "My Aunt Judy and Uncle Morris only live about an hour away. We can get a cab and stay with them for a week. They won't spill our secret" Sam said.

Freddie looked unsure, "Don't you think its dangerous to be staying with criminal?"

Sam got annoyed, "Yesterday you were fine with criminals when you had your lips all over one."

Freddie got annoyed and rolled his eyes, he didn't like thinking about what he did to Carly. "I'm sorry" he said. Carly patted his back and he dug his head into his hands.

Sam stepped into another room so she could call her Uncle Morris.

_Uncle Morris: Who is this?_

_Sam: Sam Puckett_

_Uncle Morris: Whats up?_

_Sam: I need a favor_

_Uncle Morris: What do you want?_

_Sam: I need you to take me and three friends into your place for a week. But you can't tell anyone, not even my mom_

_Uncle Morris: Fine, but your getting the basement_

Sam heard the phone disconnect and walked back into the other room and sat on the counter top. Gibby walked over to her. "So?" he asked.

"We leave now" Sam said. Carly stood up and joined them in the kitchen. "We're still going to be in the country" Carly said.

"Exactly, they are expecting us to leave, so we stay, but in hiding. Once we get there, we are staying in the basement. From there, we are having one serious meeting" Sam finished, and with that, they left.

Downstairs, Gibby checked them out of the hotel and Sam called up a cab, which would take them to her Uncle and Aunt's home. Carly held her precious painting close to her while Freddie held most of her bags. When they got into the cab Gibby called shot-gun, leaving the original iCarly trio in the back. Freddie sat in the middle of Carly and Sam, they store out the windows, even though it was dark out and couldn't see. The cab was stuck in major traffic, so all of them except Gibby fell asleep.

Before she had fallen asleep, Sam felt bad for bringing her friends to her Uncle and Aunt's home. She knew the house was going to be disgusting and that her family did drugs. It wasn't exactly a safe place for them, but it was safe enough. And Sam knew that her family would be able to protect them, since they were skilled with weapons.

Gibby looked in the back seat to see Freddie sleeping, sitting up. Carly's sleeping head was on one of his shoulders and Sam's was on the other. If Carly was awake, she would be really annoyed at Sam. "Such a ladies man" Gibby mumbled to himself, annoyed that Sam was sleeping on Freddie's shoulder. Out of boredom, Gibby decided to wake Freddie up by tapping on his knee.

"What?" Freddie whispered.

"Ladies Man" Gibby said, and pounded Freddie's fist. Freddie looked to his right and saw Carly, then he looked to his left and saw Sam. Freddie looked up at Gibby and nodded his head and smiled, Freddie smirked and stuck his thumbs up. Sam stirred and opened her eyes, she didn't even mind to be on Freddie, instead of moving she put her hand on his arm and fell back asleep.

The taxi driver looked in the back. "We have ourselves a player in the house" he said softly, with a strong accent. Freddie laughed and rolled his eyes, Freddie decided to make this fair he took Carly's hand and laced it in his. She was a pretty heavy sleeper and didn't wake up. A half hour later the cab pulled up in front of the Puckett's house and Gibby payed the driver.

"Wake up" Gibby said, shaking them up in the back. The got out of the car and Sam led them to the doorstep. The house was brick and the steps were falling apart, A man with a joint in his hands answered the door.

"Hey Uncle Morris" Sam said. The man was bald, tanned, had piercings on his eyebrows, and tattoos all over the place. The man shook Sam's hand and brought them down to the basement. Freddie noticed the gun sticking out of the man's belt loop and shivers went down his spine. Carly held onto Freddie's arm, she was extremely creeped out.

The basement was dark with grey walls and a bright red carpet. There were potato chips all over the place, it reeked of drugs and mold. Luckily for Sam, she wasn't easily embarrased by her loser family. "Make yourself at home" Uncle Morris said, and then offered Freddie his joint.

"No thank you" Freddie said. Uncle Morris shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs. The basement was a medium sized room, with a couch and a few blankets laying out on the floor. There were four pillows just sitting on the floor. There was another room to the right of the stairs.

Carly turned to Sam, "Sam, how to expect us to survive in here?"

Sam dropped her bags, "I don't know, do it."

"Well, where are we supposed to sleep?" Freddie asked.

Sam found a cardboard box and threw her emptied her suitcase into it, "He said make yourself at home, so do it." Sam found three more cardboard boxes and gave them to her friends.

"I'll pass" Carly said, noticing the blood at the bottom of the box.

Gibby pulled out a blanket and a pillow case from his bag, he laid out the blanket on the floor and put his pillow case over a pillow. He curled up like a bunny, "Good night."

Carly interrupted, "Wait, there are two rooms. How are we gonna do this?" A second later, Carly had to hands yanking on her arms.

"Sam! Freddie! Stop your hurting me!" she yelled. They let go of Carly and grabbed their bags.

"I'm thinking of a number one through ten, I'm going to tell Gibby the number" Carly said, and then whispered the number five into Gibby's ear.

"Freddie starts" Carly said, hoping Freddie would win.

"9"

"No, Sam"

"3"

"No, Freddie"

"4"

"No, Sam"

"5"

"Yes, Sam wins" Carly said.

Sam jumped up, "Ha! Take that nub!" Sam grabbed a pillow and blanket and ran into the other room. Freddie groaned and threw his stuff on the floor. Carly walked over to him.

"Goodnight" she said, before giving him a quick kiss on lips. Carly walked into the other room, holding her stuff.

This room was actually a lot nicer than they ever thought it would be. It had two sofas, a television, and it had a nice carpet. "Wow, we lucked out" Carly said.

"I know, and look, these couches pull out into beds" Sam said, pulling out the beds on the couches. Carly laid out a sheet on her bed, "Awesome, and look, is that a bathroom?"

"Oh yeah it is" Sam said. Carly went into the bathroom to get changed into her pajamas. Sam didn't bother changing into pajamas and just crashed on her bed. Carly came out in sweatpants and a tank top and shut the lights and crawled onto her bed.

"Good Night Carly" Sam said.

"Sam?" Carly said.

"Yeah?" she relpied.

Carly rolled over to face Sam, "You care about Freddie."

"What? Thats crazy talk..." Sam said.

"You bailed him out of jail, and you were so upset when you found out he got arrested" Carly said.

"I was protecting iCarly" Sam groaned, embarrassed, yes Sam was actually embarrassed, about the subject of Freddie.

"No, you care about Freddie" Carly said.

"Look Carly, it may not seem like it, but I care about Freddie. I said it, I love Freddie and you equally. As friend, amen goodnight Shay" Sam finished.

Carly giggled. She looked at the ceiling and stared into space, she eventually fell asleep. After everyone was asleep, Freddie got up and quietly walked into Carly and Sam's room. "They have beds?" he whispered to himself. Freddie walked over to where Carly was sleeping and got under her blanket, she stirred. The sleeping Carly repositioned herself so that her head was in the crook of his neck.

Freddie put his arm around her and whispered, "A night at the Puckett's, god help us."


	26. Chapter 26

Carly woke up the next morning before everyone else, she had an act for doing that. The basement was dark, but it was peaceful. It took her a whole minute to realize that Freddie was there, she didn't know when he came in. Carly was going to take a shower, but she didn't want Freddie and Sam to wake up in the room together. So, she decided to get Freddie out.

"Freddie" she whispered into his ear.

He groaned, "What?"

"Go back to your room before Sam and Gib wake up" she said, sliding her hand on his arm. He obeyed by kissing her head and leaving the room. Carly went in the bathroom and took a shower. She came out in dark purple skinny jeans and a grey shirt. Sam was up combing the knots out of her hair.

"Morning Sammy" Carly said, taking out her mirror so she could do her make up.

"Sup, we should go upstairs and get some breakfast later. Uncle M makes some good bacon" Sam said. She took some clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Carly finished her makeup and went into the other room to wake up the guys. She crawled on the floor and sneaked up behind the sleeping Freddie she laid down next to him, she decided to pull on his ear to wake him up. "Ow Sam don't pull on my ear" Freddie groaned.

Carly laughed and stood up and ran out of the room and shut the door before he could get up and see her. "Oh Sam. You're gonna get it" Freddie yelled, which woke up Gibby. Carly sat on her couch, crossed her legs and picked up a book and started reading. Freddie barged into the room.

"OK, where is she?" Freddie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked, putting a book mark in her book.

Freddie groaned, "Sam was pulling on my ears."

"Sam's been in the bathroom for ten minutes" Carly said, giving him the 'I'm so innocent' look.

"Gibby!" Freddie said, storming out of the room. Carly muffled her laughs in a pillow. In the other room, Freddie had Gibby pinned up against the wall.

"What were you doing to my ear?" Freddie yelled.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Gibby yelled. Freddie let him go and ran back into the other room, Freddie hated when people did things to him in his sleep.

He ran up to Carly and picked her up off the couch, "It was you."

"Yeah, well" she said, he lifted her higher, she started kicking.

"Put. Me. Down!" Carly yelled he put her down on the couch and started kissing her.

Sam came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready. "Ugh, I take a shower to clear my head and this is what I see when I come out" she complained. They retreated and rolled their eyes.

"So, are we having this big meeting later?" Freddie asked. Sam took her crowbar out of her suitcase.

"Yup, but now we're going to eat breakfast, Puckett style" Sam said, which gave Carly the chills. Freddie grabbed some clothes and took his famous seven minute shower, when he came out Gibby went in. Gibby finished up and it was time to go upstairs. Upstairs, there wear six seats around a table. Sam's Uncle Morris and Aunt Maggie were sitting at the table, gnawing away at meat. In the middle of the table there was bacon, steak, fried chicken, and some barbecue sauce.

"Oh My God" Carly whispered. They sat down at the table.

"Wow, thanks for making this great breakfast for us" Freddie lied. Sam kicked him from under the table. When her relatives weren't looking, Sam helped out her friends by eating their food for them.

Uncle Morris started staring at Freddie, which scared him greatly. Freddie, at a loss of words, said, "I like your tatt-". He was interrupted.

"Did you get laid yet?" Uncle Morris asked, which shocked everyone, yes, even his wife.

"Uhhh" Freddie said, staring blankly into space. Carly was praying that he didn't answer that question. Gibby just calmly chewed on his bacon while Sam stared at Freddie with her jaw practically hanging.

"Well, I take that as a yes. Was it her?" Uncle Morris asked, pointing at Carly. Freddie sat their speechless.

In effort to help out Carly, Sam jumped up, "We have to go somewhere."

"Where?" Aunt Maggie asked, curiously.

Gibby finally joined in, "Ya know, that place-"

"With the door" Carly added, and they quickly walked down to the basement. Gibby bolted the door behind them and Sam put a chair under the door knob. They all stood in the middle of the room.

"So Freddie, get laid?" Gibby joked while laughing. Freddie pinned him against the wall, Sam and Carly really didn't care if the guys got into a fight in the moment.

"Dude, I was joking" Gibby said, Freddie let him go, "because I already know you did" Gibby added, and Freddie knocked him to the floor.

Freddie held his fist up and spoke softly, "Thats none of your business." Gibby continued to laugh and Freddie got up. Freddie walked over to Sam, grabbed her hand, pulled her into the other room and shut the door.

"Dude!" he yelled.

"What?" she asked him, wiping barbecue sauce off her face.

Freddie sat down, Sam followed him. "Why was he asking me that?"

"Dude, he's perverted. Just ignore him" Sam said.

"How do I ignore a guy who could probably rip my head off?" Freddie asked her.

"Probably?" Sam joked.

"Sam..." he said.

She used his knees as a foot rest, "Dude, I promise I won't let him hurt you."

"Thanks" he said. Sam got up to walk into the other room.

"Hey, I hate you" she said.

"I hate you too" he said, and followed her into the other room, where Carly was talking to Gibby. For some reason, Freddie felt that since Sam was always hurting him, her family would, worse.

Carly stood up, "OK, now that we are kinda officially in hiding, we need to have this meeting." They sat down on the floor in a square, they all had a serious look on their faces, it looked like something you would see in a drama movie.

"OK Gibby, lay out the facts" Sam said.

Gibby stretched, "OK, lets at the beginning, the reason we are here is because Alex Hernandez is out to get Carly, and possibly Freddie, and Freddie's mom is making him move out of the country. Freddie's mom has a multi country search party out looking for us. Right now, Carly and Freddie have two weeks of suspension remaining. My mom and Sam's mom have no idea where we are and the school must be wondering where we are because we aren't suspended. Spencer covered up for Carly by saying she's in Yakima, but how long is it gonna be before someone shows up to question Carly. We can't go home because Freddie's mom is gonna drag him out of the country forever, and Alex could kill Carly. My mom is going to kill me. So, the only person not really being affected by going home is Sam. Now, Freddie, why can't we stay too long?" Gibby finished, the drama had caused Carly to break down crying.

"I just want things to be normal again" she cried.

"Come here kid" Sam said, and gave Carly a hug.

Freddie started, "OK, first off, we were arrested, so they have our names down being here. So when they get the news about a missing 'Fredward Benson' they are gonna come looking. And as he said, Carly and I's suspension is up soon. It's our senior year and we all can't afford to screw it up. How would it on college applications if we just ditched school for a month... or more. And remember, we aren't rich. When our parents see the bill on our credit cards they are gonna find out where we are. And do you think Spencer is gonna cover up for us much longer?"

He took Carly and and she dug her head into his chest, he kissed the top of her head. Everyone was at a loss, and didn't know what to say.

"Guys, we have two choices. We're going to have to go back, or stay? Which is it?" Sam asked, with a stern look on her face. Everyone looked up at her with blank looks on their faces. What were they gonna do?


	27. Chapter 27

"Um Hello?" Sam said. They really were stuck between a rock and a hard place. There was no easy way out of this.

Freddie got some pens and a piece of paper of out his bag. He ripped the paper into four equal pieces. He handed everyone a piece of paper and a pen. "I feel that this is a matter of us all agreeing or not. So I think that we should do an anonymous vote. You write 'home' if you want us to go back to Seattle and deal with our new life. You write 'stay' if you want to keep going like this in hiding."

Everyone already knew what they wanted to happen. Afraid of what others would think, they disguised their handwriting. After writing, they folded up the paper into small squares and put it on the hard floor in the middle of them. Freddie mixed up the pieces of paper and took their pens and put them away. Carly exhaled and put her head in her hands.

Freddie picked up the first piece of paper and slowly opened it up and placed it down on the floor, "We have one vote for leaving."

Sam picked up the next piece of paper, "Leaving."

Gibby got the next paper, "It says staying."

Carly picked up the paper and enclosed it in her palm. "Ok, before I open up this vote I want to let you guys know that I love you guys and I'm really happy that you guys were always here for me. And that no matter what happens, we'll all stay friends. No matter what." A weak smile grew on everyone's face, they knew that they were doomed for trouble in the future.

Carly unraveled the piece of paper and looked at it. Carly looked up, "We're going home."

* * *

Mrs. Benson rapidly kissed his head, "Thank you, now I can see my little Fredward again." Mrs. Benson took the list of phone numbers and headed down to the police station, she had contacted Mrs. Gibson to meet her there.

At the station she gave the numbers to the police. They were able to trace the phone numbers to the cell phone and their location using a computer, phone records, and tracking devices. "They're in Italy, but we have some phone calls from Carly and Freddie's numbers in Spain" the officer said.

"Well go get them!" Mrs. Benson yelled.

The officer sighed, "We can't track their exact location Miss-" he was interrupted.

"The chip!" Mrs. Benson yelled.

The officer got annoyed, "This isn't a time to be getting chips."

"No dummy, when Freddie was a baby, I got him chipped by a questionable Venezuelan doctor!" Mrs. Benson said, digging through her purse for a tracking device. The amazing thing is that Freddie had been gone all this time and not only had she forgotten about the chip, she didn't see the tracking device in her purse.

Mrs. Gibson ran into the station, "Where are they?"

"Italy, shut up I'm tracking him. You get two plane tickets to Italy" Mrs. Benson said, rudely.

* * *

Carly sat on the couch crying into Freddie's arm. There was a silence in the basement that made everything more dramatic. They were originally going to stay at the Puckett's for a week, but the realization that they had to go home hit them pretty hard. Sam and Gibby were able to pack calmly. Sam knew that she wasn't going to get into any real trouble, if she had left for a month her mom wouldn't care. The most punishment she would get is probably some detention, maybe a suspension. Gibby knew he would be grounded for life, but it was worth it. And Gibby really wanted to go back to school, it was senior year, and he didn't want to miss it.

Carly didn't know exactly what would happen. She knew that Alex was going to try to kill her, she thought about him kidnapping her, raping her and killing her in the middle of the night. She also knew that if Freddie's mom dragged her to Venezuela, she may never see him again.

"Freddie, are you going to move to Venezuela?" Carly asked, choking on her tears.

Freddie knew he wasn't going to be out of his mom's sight for months. He also knew he wasn't leaving Carly and Sam. "I promise you I will stay with you forever" he said.

A small smiled crawled up Carly's face, "Can you protect me from Alex?"

"I'll do my best" he said. She have him a kiss and then went into the other room to get her stuff together. She really hadn't unpacked so she took all of four minutes to get ready. Sam came back into the room and slumped on the couch next to Freddie.

"Did you go upstairs and print the tickets?" Sam asked, depressed. Sam may not admit it, but Freddie is just as much her best friend as Carly. She was scared that his mom was going to take him away.

"Yeah, but your Uncle bit my finger" Freddie said, showing her his red finger.

"I'm sorry" she said.

Freddie was kinda taken back by what she said, "Did you actually just apologize? Sam, are you OK?"

"No, I'm kinda bummed" she said.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"What's gonna happen to us? I mean, your freakish mother might capture you and bring you to Venezuela. And what if Alex gets Carly? I'll be all alone." Sam asked, almost crying. Seeing Sam cry made

Freddie kinda wanna cry. There weren't too many occasions where Sam actually cried, so when she did, something was seriously wrong. "Sam" he said. She wouldn't look up.

"Sam, Puckett, Sammy! Just listen, I promise that we will keep iCarly together. I'm not leaving and neither is Carly. And anyway, you would have Gibby. But you don't have to worry about anything" he said.

She nodded and continued to cry. For Sam, Carly and Freddie, and even iCarly had been her life. It was rare that she even saw her own sister. Freddie gave her a big comforting hug, that Sam actually didn't wanna puke from. Carly walked into the room and smiled.

"Aww, I see hugging" Carly said, and joined them. Right there and then, they knew that they were the iCarly trio, and that nothing was going to make them part.

* * *

Alex sat in his room. "Now Freddie's mommy is going to find him and bring him home to Venezuela, and I'll have Carly Shay all to myself." He rubbed his hands together, like one of those evil villains from kid movies.

He took out his notepad and drew out his "capture Carly" plan. His plan had been flaw proof, it was bound to work. This could be the end of iCarly. Alex just didn't know that when Carly returned, its not going to be because of Mrs. Benson.

* * *

At four O'Clock that evening, they boarded a plane to Seattle, Washington. Carly had called Spencer and told her about them coming back and he was gonna pick them up. Spencer was planning on dropping off Sam and Gibby off a block away from their homes, so that their moms wouldn't see. Carly planned on sneaking Freddie into the building as best as she could, anyway, the flight was 13 hours and they wouldn't be in Seattle until 5 o'clock in the morning and everyone would be sleeping.

Since the flight was at night, they were able to sleep the whole time, and weren't hungry. Sam's aunt had filled them up on ribs for the plane ride home. Carly slept happily on Freddie's arm, dreaming of her family, Freddie, and Senior year.

Sam didn't sleep as well. She was thinking about what Carly had said back at the spa. She wasn't sure if she should call Pete... he was a REALLY nice guy. And he was heart broken when she dumped him.

The plane landed in Seattle at the expected time. Freddie shook Carly's arm. "Carly wake up" Freddie said. Carly woke up, stretched, and yawned.

"Are we-" Carly was interrupted by Freddie pressing his lips against hers. After about 20 seconds, he retreated.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Freddie took her hand, "Listen Carls, I have no idea what is going to happen once we get off this plane, but I want you to know that I love you."

Carly blushed, even after she thought she had gotten over the blushing faze, "I love you too." They exited the plane when instructed by the pilot. After all the madness of getting out of the airport, they stood outside waiting for Spencer to pick them up. They sat outside for ten minutes before Spencer came.

Carly felt herself being picked up off the ground. "Kiddo!" Spencer held. Carly embraced him in a long hug. Next Sam gave Spencer a hug and told him that she was happy to be back in Seattle.

Spencer walked up to Freddie, "Were you good to her?"

"Positive" Freddie said, giving Spencer one of those "guy hugs." Spencer led them to the car and as he promised, he dropped Sam and Gibby off where he was told too. Spencer quietly drove into the Bushwell Plaza. Carly and Freddie put of their hoods and sunglasses, trying not to be noticed. Lewbert must have been in the back office of the lobby, so the lobby was empty. They quietly got the luggage into the elevator. Carly held onto her painting tightly, not wanting anything to ever happen to it.

They let themselves into Carly's apartment quietly, afraid of Mrs. Benson hearing them. As soon as they got in they bolted the door and shut the lights. Mrs. Benson had no fear of breaking down their door whenever she wanted to. "What should I do?" Freddie whispered.

"Just spend the night here, tomorrow I think you should go talk to your mom. Um, Freddie you can take a shower in my room. Carls you go upstairs and take one" Spencer said, pacing around the room. He knew Mrs. Benson and Gibby's mom were going to KILL him for not telling him. He regrets even letting them do this.

After they showered, Spencer went to bed, followed by Carly and Freddie a few minutes later. Carly shut the door to her bed room behind them. "Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you smell that? It smells like men's cologne" he said, walking around smelling the air.

"It does. Spencer doesn't wear cologne..." she said, confused, and scared at the same time.

Freddie sat on the bed. "Lets just go to bed for a few hours" he said, getting under her covers. Carly crawled on the bed next to him. She gave him a kiss goodnight.

"Good night Freddie" she yawned.

"Night Carly" he said.

**I have writers block people. What do you think should happen? Mrs. Benson and Mrs. Gibson are on their way to Italy, but Freddie and Gibby are back in Seattle. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: OK, I have to thank Carl Rahl for a brilliant idea! You're one rockin author! And EVERYONE I NEED your opinion... do you think I should lower the rating of this story to T? Anyway, thanks for the great reviews, I love you guys!**

Later that day, Sam and Gibby had wet back to Ridgeway and acted like nothing had happened. To avoid the annoying questions from friends, fans, and class mates, they stuck together for the day. At noon, Freddie had decided to go to his apartment to see his mom. She wasn't there so he decided to call her, before more drama came up. He found out that she was in Italy looking for him with Gibby's mom and that she was getting on a plane and coming home. She told him that he was extremely grounded. The rest of the day went by quickly, Carly and Freddie watched a few movies, Sam came over, and they posted those pictures on the iCarly website.

They had went to bed early that night, being that it was miserable and cold outside. Carly and Freddie slept quietly until about six o clock in the morning, when they heard the sweet sound of Carly's apartment door being shattered to the ground. They sprang out of bed. "Here we go" Freddie said and led Carly downstairs hand in hand. When the got downstairs they saw Mrs. Benson yelling at Spencer in the living room of the loft.

"Fredward Benson you get over here right now!" Mrs. Benson yelled. Freddie refused to walk over to her so she ran up to him and slapped him across the face, something she had never done to him before.

"Mom! Don't Touch Me!" he yelled.

She look sternly into his eyes, "Where were you!"

Freddie put his hands up in the air, the way someone would when a cop asked them too, "Spain, Italy, and the Puckett's. What's it to ya?" He asked, extremely mad at his mother.

"I NEVER gave you permission to go to those places!" Mrs. Benson.

"And YOU never gave me permission to get arrested in a different country, but guess what? I FUCKING GOT ARRESTED IN ANOTHER COUNTRY!" Freddie yelled.

Mrs. Benson pulled a piece of soap out of her pocket and shoved it in his mouth, "You watch your mouth FREDWARD and- WHAT YOU GOT ARRESTED!"

"Mrs. Benson-" Carly said softly.

"Shut it tramp!" Mrs. Benson yelled, pointing at Carly. Spencer was speechless and tried to back out of this conversation, fearing it would turn on me.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Carly yelled. Freddie spit the piece of soap out of his mouth.

"Oh thats it!" Freddie yelled at his mother.

"You're right Freddie thats it" Mrs. Benson said softly.

"Whats it?" Freddie asked, 'annoyed' written all over his face.

Mrs. Benson put her hands on her hips, "Fredward Benson, go get your stuff together, kiss your slutty girlfriend goodbye, you are moving to Venezuela with me right now. And you are NOT getting away!"

"No" Freddie said simply. Spencer had managed to slip out of the room, he looked a mirror that gave him view of the other room. "She keeps soap in her pocket..." Spencer whispered to himself.

"Freddie, I am your mother and I know whats best for you" she said, her face was boiling in anger. Carly had been sitting on the steps crying. Freddie walked over to her and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her.

"No mom, you don't know whats best for me, because if you did, than you would have realized how much Carly means to me and you wouldn't be trying to separate me from her. Maybe I would have went for a little while if you offered for Carly to come also" Freddie said.

"Why Freddie? Why?" Mrs. Benson said, upset by what her son was telling her.

Freddie looked up at his mom, "because I love her Mom, I lover her so much that one day, I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Carly smiled and looked up and him. She looked into his eyes, and thats when she leaned in and kissed him. They were able to here Spencer go "Aww" from the other room. They retreated and started laughing.

Mrs. Benson sighed, "Well I guess I'm not needed anymore. Good bye Freddie" Mrs. Benson walked right through the door way, without saying anything. Carly stood up, walked over to the mirror Spencer was looking in and turned it around so he couldn't see the room any more. Freddie had moved over to the couch. Carly sat next to him. First it was lips, then it was tongues... whatever it was, it was love.

* * *

Later that day, Carly and Freddie were sitting in Carly's bedroom watching television. Carly was brushing her long brown hair and Freddie was watching reruns of Celebrities Under Water. It was amazing that they even showed that show considering David Schwimmer died on live on air.

"Freddie, this show is crazy" Carly complained. She walked over to her make up station and plugged in her curling iron. She wasn't going to be able to use the mirror/ television because of Freddie's annoying addiction to this show.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Its absolutely hilarious." Carly shut off the t.v and turned on her camera mirror.

"Freddie, what if Alex is just outside that door ready to kill me" Carly said, quite freaked out at the moment.

"Carly, I can ensure you that police are never going to believe us and never going to do anything about this. We can call them a hundred times and NOTHING will get done" Freddie said, gazing into her eyes.

"Freddie snap out of it! What are we gonna do!" She yelled.

Freddie stood up, "I'll kill him myself." Freddie pulled a gun out from under his long shirt.

Carly pulled something out of the drawer, "If you don't mind I'll do the honors." She pointed up her gun.

"I think its so cool that Sam's uncle gave us guns, and we don't even have a license" Freddie said, admiring the gun Uncle Moriss gave them. Carly jumped when someone walked into the room.

"Gosh, its just me!" Sam yelled.

"Oh" Carly said, relaxing herself after practically jumping out of her seat.

"So, what's up with the guns?" Sam asked.

Freddie laughed, "Alec tries to kill us, we attack back, harder."

"Ooo, Mama likes. I'm in" Sam said, sitting on the bed next to Freddie.

"Cool" Carly said, finishing off the last curl in her hair.

Sam looked up at her smiling, "We must celebrate."

"How?" Carly asked.

"With the sipping of beer and such tonight" Sam said.

Carly obeyed, "Fine, but just the three of us?"

Freddie joined in, "Gibby too..."

"Fine than its official, since today is a very special Friday, tonight we will party, at the Puckett home" Sam said.

Before the party, Carly and Freddie enjoyed each others company by planning out a revenge plan on Alex, something that would never fail.

* * *

After that, Sam went home to get ready for the night. She knew that EVERYONE, would be sleeping at her place and she needed her mom OUT. Sam bought chips, she downloaded a few more songs on iTunes, and she got her Uncle Carmine to make a trip to the liquor store for her. Sam actually did a nice job with her house, she cleaned it, and made sure every last thing looked nice. Sam called just a few more people than Carly and Freddie had expected, she invited Gibby, Pete and Wendy. To her surprise, Pete said yes, and was looking forward to seeing Sam. Of course, Wendy had given her the twenty questions about the trip before accepting her invitation. When Gibby found out Wendy would be there he was all in, even if it meant jumping out the window of his bedroom to get there. Sam had went the extra mile on the party by getting food catered and delivered, she really wanted to impress Pete.

Sam's mom walked into the room, "Whats this?" She asked, taking a potato chip.

"Nothing Mom, hey, don't you have a VERY important date tonight?" Sam asked, just trying to get rid of her mom.

"Yeah, where do you think I'm going right now? Anyway, Melanie will be here in about an hour for her vacation. " Sam's mom said.

"WHAT? WHY?" Sam yelled at her mom.

Sam's mom walked over to the door, "Why can't you be more like Melanie, happy to see your sister." She walked out the door, slamming it behind.

Sam just rolled her eyes and continued what she was doing. She sung along to the music until there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Sam yelled. Wendy ran into the room and gave Sam a hug.

"Wow, thanks for inviting me" Wendy said.

"Yeah yeah, just go enjoy before you get uninvited" Sam finished. Soon, guest starting piling in until everyone had come. Freddie and Carly had showed up last, fearing what was going on in Sam's house.

"Nice job Sam" Carly said, smiling at her best friend.

"Yeah, impressive Puckett" Freddie said. Then the party started, the music got gradually louder. Everyone was dancing, drinking and having a good time. Before she was completely drunk, Sam got to catch up with Pete for a little while. Gibby and Wendy talked about school and Gibby's travels, but they definitely got drunk the fastest. The were out of control dancing like lunatics, making out and occasionally passing out for a few minutes.

Carly was actually having a good time. Her and Freddie had a few shots to loosen up, they also played a few rounds a beer pong with Sam and Pete. They had lost to Sam's amazing drinking skills. Carly had danced with Freddie, Sam, and Wendy. She made sure she didn't dance with Gibby or Pete as best as she could. Somewhere in all the craziness, Melanie had come home.

"Oh My God!" Melanie yelled, when she was everyone dancing, and drinking, very drunk.

"Hey Melanie come join us" Sam laughed. Melanie disobeyed, and started yelling. Finally, she just caved in to her sister and had a few shots, maybe not a few. She got drunk faster than anyone else did.

By the time it was four o' clock in the morning, everyone was completely wasted. Pete had been passed out on Sam's couch next to Melanie and Wendy. Sam had gone completely loopy. Sam walked up to Freddie and slid her finger down his chest.

"Hey Freddie" Sam said, winking.

"Hey Sam" Freddie said, very flirty. Carly was watching the whole thing from behind, no matter how drunk she was, she understood what was happening

Sam put her hand on his finger, "Its really loud in here, wanna go in my bedroom, where its a little more quiet, and peaceful."

Freddie snapped out of it a little, "NO! I'm with Carly, I love her. What the hell is your problem?"

Sam shoved him, "Your loss."

Carly jumped in, "Sam, did you just try to hook up with my boyfriend?" Carly started to go down to the floor since she was so boozed. Freddie stuck up his middle finger at Sam and then carried Carly over to a bed, and I guess you know what happens next.

Sam walked over to Gibby and took his hand. She led him to her bedroom, and from there, things just started to go down hill. That night, Sam made some mistakes that just weren't worth it.

**Craziest chapter ever, and I'm begging you guys to review and tell me what you think. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**thnx 4 the great reviews! 9/8 is iCarly's bday so if you are on twitter can u write #happybdayicarly to help make it trend? thnx! :)**

Two weeks later, Carly and Freddie were back in school. Carly had forgiven Sam for trying to get her boyfriend in bed. Melanie had went back to school a few days after the party. Gibby and Wendy remained friends, but Pete and Sam would go out on dates here and then.

Carly was at her locker putting her books away. Sam was at her locker texting Pete. "Wow, you two are almost officially a couple" Carly laughed.

"I hope- uh oh. I gotta go puke" Sam said before running to the bathroom. Freddie ran up to Carly after seeing Sam run.

"What's up with her?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie, Sam has been puking for over a week already" Carly said.

"Thats not good" Freddie said.

Carly shook her head and then frowned. "I think I should take her to the doctor" Carly said, looking down at the floor.

"Why? I'm sure if she has a stomach virus then-" Freddie was interrupted.

Carly took his and and looked up at him, "I don't think Sam has a stomach virus." Freddie's eyes grew wide and he stared at Carly, speechless.

"Uh oh" he said. Gibby was walking past them in the hallway and Carly caught him and dragged him over.

"Gibby" Freddie said sternly.

"Welcome back guys" Gibby said, with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah yeah, Gibby, remember that party at Sam's house?" Carly asked him.

"Yeah..." Gibby said, a little weirded out.

Freddie glared at him, "Did you and Sam do anything?"

Gibby started to look scared, "Uh.. kinda, sorta, maybe." Carly started to look pretty upset.

"Did you use anything?" Freddie asked him.

"No..." Gibby said, he started shaking.

Carly took his arm, "Sam has been throwing up for over a week."

"Volcano!" Gibby yelled, and then ran to the garbage to throw up. Sam left the bathroom and walked over to her friends, not noticing Gibby.

"Sup peeps?" Sam asked, trying to act like she was fine.

Freddie gave Carly a kiss and walked off to class, knowing he shouldn't be part of this conversation. "Umm... is everything OK?" Sam asked.

"No, not really" Carly said, and looked down at the floor.

"Holy Chiz, did the nub get you pregnant?" Sam whispered, loving what she was hearing.

Carly looked up at Sam. "I don't think I'm the one who's pregnant."

Sam looked confused, and then her jaw drop. "You don't think-"

Carly nodded, "Sam you have to go see a doctor."

Sam's eyes got watery, "No, there's no way."

"I'll schedule you an appointment after school, for now, just take it easy" Carly said. The bell rang, and they went to class.

Sam couldn't concentrate, she couldn't understand how this could be happening to her. Well, she knew how it happened, but she didn't know why her. She knew Carly and Freddie slept around with each other all the time and Carly didn't get pregnant. Sam does this one time and she gets knocked up? Life sucks.

Carly was sitting next to Freddie texting him under her desk.

_Freddie: How did it go?_

_Carly: Shes pretty upset, I'm gonna take her to the doctor._

_Freddie: Omg, look at Alex glaring at us._

_Carly: After I take Sam in we are going to have to go over our revenge plan b4 he does anything to us _

_Freddie: kk ily :)_

_Carly: ily2 __xoxo_

Mrs. Rupin was going on and on about the importance of Shakespeare and all that stuff no one really cared about. So, the day went on and Sam became more and more upset. Finally lunch came, and since they were Seniors they were aloud out for lunch. Freddie and Carly got take out and went with Sam to the park up the block. It was October, but it wasn't that cold out. They sat on a bench, Sam sitting in the middle, quietly gnawing on a hamburger.

"Sam, it kills me to see you like this" Carly said. That didn't make anything better, Sam started crying even more on top of her food. Freddie hugged her side and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Listen Sam, we're your best friends and we promise that this will be OK. We love you" Freddie said, rubbing her back while she tried to eat.

"I'm carrying the child of that shirtless potato!" Sam yelled and dug her head into Carly's jacket.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining your jacket Carls, I know how much you like it" Sam cried.

"Its fine Sam. Sam, I'm calling my doctor right now. I'm gonna try to schedule an appointment for after school" Carly said. She stood up and walked over to a tree and made the phone call. Sam just cried onto Freddie until Carly came back.

"Sam you're a mess. You have to talk to Gibby" Freddie said, wiping of her dripping make up of her face with his thumb.

Carly walked over to her friends. "OK Sam, I got you an appointment for after school. Listen, we're all gonna go. Me and Sam will go in and Freddie will stay in the car with Gibby. I'm not gonna say anything to Spencer. And can we keep this on the down low, I don't want this to be more stressful for you than it has to be.

* * *

After school, they were driving in the Sams Mom's car to the doctors office. Freddie was the one driving though, he had his learners permit and since Sam was a licensed driver, he could drive. Carly was in the passenger seat next to him, overwhelmed by the Sam situation, Alex plan, school and just the stress of being a senior in high school. Carly knew that she would have to start applying to colleges soon and that her grades had to be absolutely perfect. She really wanted to get into NYU for acting. Carly was scared about leaving Freddie, and especially Sam. She didn't know if Sam was keeping this baby, giving it away, or having an abortion. Carly didn't even know if she was going to be able to finish out Ridgeway.

Freddie pulled up in the parking lot of the doctors office. Sam groaned really loud. "Come on Sam we have to do this" Carly said. She gave Freddie a kiss and left the car with Sam. The whole time in the car Sam and Gibby hadn't said a word. Sam knew that she was the one who brought Gibby in bed that night and that this whole thing was her fault.

In the car things grew awkwardly silent and Freddie knew he had to break the ice, but how was the question. "Gibby you just can't stop talking dude" Freddie said, unbuckling his seat belt and turning around to face him.

"I screwed up, big time" Gibby said, head in hands.

"We're gonna get you through this" Freddie said. Gibby looked up at him, his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were red.

"What am I gonna tell my mom?" Gibby asked.

Freddie was trying to be helpful, but Gibby was getting more upset. "Tell her what you would say if you were twenty-six years old and married to Sam. Be mature about it."

* * *

Sam sat in a dull room with grey walls, Carly sat on a chair next to her waiting for the doctor to come in. A woman with curly black her came into the room. "Hi, are you Samantha?"

"Sam" Sam said, hating her first name.

"Well, since we are on a first name basis, I'm Agustina" she said.

"Thats such a pretty name" Carly jumped in.

"Thanks" Agustina replied, and started questioning Sam.

Sam felt really uncomfortable telling a stranger about her personal life. "So, how old are you Sam?"

"18"

"When do think the date of conception was?"

"About two weeks ago."

"And what symptoms have you been experiencing?"

"Nausea, morning sickness, tiredness, and backaches" Sam moaned.

"What about food cravings?" Agustina asked.

Sam looked at Carly. "Umm, Sam sort of always craves food... since she was like six" Carly said for Sam.

Agustina got something out of the drawer and turned to Sam, "Well Sam, it sounds like you are in the early stages of pregnancy, but just to be sure can you go into the bathroom and take this test?"

"Aww chiz" Sam groaned, and obeyed the doctor. Minutes went by and Carly sat in the room with the doctor. Carly was praying that the test came out negative and that Sam had some rare stomach virus. Sam came out of the bathroom holding the test, she handed it to the doctor.

Sam sat down next to Carly. The doctor looked at the test. "Congratulations Sam, you're going to be having a baby." Sam broke down into Carly's arm. The doctor started handing them booklets about pregnancy and parenting which Sam just shoved into her bag.

"Now, as you are only eighteen, you are going to have to figure out if you are keeping this baby, giving it away, or if you're gonna have an abortion" Agustina explained.

"Sam, I'm not letting you get an abortion" Carly said, trying to support Sam in this situation. They scheduled another appointment for Sam in two weeks and then they left the office.

Sam had dried her tears in time to get to the car. When Freddie saw them he looked at Carly, who gave him a small nod. Freddie hit his head against the back of the seat. Carly and Sam got in the car silently without saying anything.

"So?" Gibby said.

Carly decided she would let Sam tell him the news, and that it wasn't her job to.

Sam looked up at Gibby and nodded. "I'm sorry" Gibby whispered and then Sam fell in his arms and cried.

"What am I gonna do? I HAVE a boyfriend. It's senior year, I can't stay there if I'm pregnant. What is my mom and Melanie gonna say?" Sam cried.

"You're gonna tell Pete, see what he says. You can stay at Ridgeway as long as you want, and then you can get a home-school teacher, and I doubt your Mom will say much of anything" Freddie said.

"Don't tell me what to do Benson!" Sam yelled. Freddie rolled his eyes and pulled up to the parking lot of the Groovy Smoothie.

They got out and started for the door. Carly walked next to Sam and whispered, "I'm not gonna say anything to Spencer until I absolutely have to." Gibby had said that he was feeling sick and had to leave, and since his house was around the block he just walked. Carly and Sam sat at the table while Freddie got smoothies for them.

"I'm gonna have a fat baby" Sam groaned.

"Is that really your biggest concern here?" Carly asked, grabbing her smoothie from Freddie. Freddie sat down and put Sam's smoothie in front of her.

"Thanks" she said, trying not to act like a moody pregnant woman.

"Sam" Carly said, trying to regain her friends focus.

Sam looked up. "Ya know, Freddie had kinda moved into my apartment. And he's been staying in my room. And since we do have a guest room, if you wanna live in it for a little while you can" Carly finished.

"I'll think about it" Sam said, sipping her smoothie slowly, looking down at her stomach.

"I better go home, Freddie you can drive to the Bushwell Plaza and I'll drive the car to my house" Sam said.

"You sure?" he asked.

Sam nodded her head. They left the Groovy Smoothie and did as Sam said. Once Carly and Freddie got home, they went up to Carly's room to talk alone. They didn't want Spencer to know about Sam's pregnancy. Carly locked the door behind her and fell on her bed. "Poor Sam."

"I know" Freddie said, falling down next to her.

"Like we had enough to worry about" Carly complained.

"Speaking of worry bouts, don't we have to go over our get revenge on Alex Hernandez plan" Freddie moaned, tired from the stressful events of the day.

Carly cuddled up close to him. "Lets just take a nap first."

**Wow that was a stressful chapter to write. Well summer is over and I have to go back to school. I'm sorry if chapters start going up much slower. Please REVIEWW! And can I have suggestions for Sams baby's name? Sam probably wont be having the baby for a while but I just wanna get some names in mind. Boy or girl. :D**


	30. Chapter 30

Carly and Freddie woke up after an hour of napping. The heat was on in Carly's apartment so it was really hot. She took off her jacket, and underneath was a black and grey striped shirt with a little pocket on it. Carly walked over to her desk and got out her notebook.

"Its hot in here" Freddie complained, and then pulled a Gibby.

"I'm not playing that game" Carly laughed. The shirtless Freddie sprawled himself out on Carly's ice cream sandwich love-seat.

"OK, so far we have nothing" Carly said, looking at a blank piece of paper.

"Lets kill him" Freddie said, staring at the ceiling.

Carly rolled her eyes, "What did I say about killing?"

"Its illegal and rude" he replied.

"Good boy" she said. As much as she wanted to, she knew that she couldn't kill Alex. She had to think of something evil, but not evil enough to get herself arrested.

"Wait, why are WE doing this? We have Pucketts A through Z on our cell phones." Freddie said.

"I feel dumb" Carly said, and picked up her phone.

"Under the Pucketts I have, Pam, Melanie, Maggie, Judy, Morris, Garth, Greg, J' Mam-maw, Carmine, Buzz, Annie and Frank" Carly finished, looking up at Freddie.

"Buzz, I heard he pulled a guys thumb off using two fingers" Freddie said.

"Ugh, thats disgusting" Carly said, and called Sam's Uncle Buzz. Freddie pulled his wallet out of his back pocket knowing this was gonna cost him some serious cash.

* * *

Sam pulled up in her driveway. She got out of the car and went inside to see her mom sitting on the couch eating a bag of popcorn, staring at the television screen, which wasn't even on. Sam threw her bag on the floor and walked into her bedroom. She logged onto Splace Face and updated her status. "In a heck of a lot of chiz"

Sam saw that Pete was on and decided that it was now or never.

_Samlovesham: Hey Pete_

_Pete100: Sup Sam_

_Samlovesham: A lot_

_Pete100: ?_

_Samlovesham: Pete remember the party_

_Pete100: yeah_

_Samlovesham: i was really drunk n did something i regret_

_Pete100: ?_

_Samlovesham: i kinda slept with gibby..._

_Pete100: oh_

_Samlovesham: im srry_

_Pete100: so r we breaking up?_

_Samlovesham: do u want to?_

_Pete100: of course not_

_Samlovesham: Pete?_

_Pete100: yeah?_

_Samlovesham: im pregnant_

_Pete100: =/ um_

_Samlovesham: now ur breaking up with me?_

_Pete100: uh, do u think we shud?_

_Samlovesham: for a little while_

_Pete100: k and congrats_

_Samloveshamm: feels like the opposite_

_Pete100: oh, srry_

_Samlovesham: dont tell anyone_

_Pete100: i promise_

_Samlovesham: gtg xoxo_

_Pete100: bye sammy_

Sam clicked log off and went into the kitchen to get a snack. She found some bacon in the back of her refrigerator and began to devour it. When she didn't know it her mom came up from behind her and grabbed her arm. Sam jumped.

"I couldn't help to notice that these fell out of your bag" her mom said. Sam didn't say anything, she just continued to chew her bacon slowly.

"Sam, are you freaking pregnant?" her mom asked, pulling the bacon out of her daughters mouth. Sam tried to run, but her mom caught her arm. Her mom pushed her up against the wall.

"You're pregnant aren't you. Now who's the daddy?" Sams mom said, finishing the rest of Sam's spit up bacon.

Sam refused to speak, she didn't care if she had to stand there all night. She wan't getting a word out of her. Sam just glared into her mothers eyes and said nothing. A whole hour passed and they didn't move, until the phone rang. Sam's mom got it.

"Hello?" she said. Sam watched her mom nod her head.

"She's fine" Sam's mom said.

From the rest of the conversation, Sam heard her mom say, "I figured it out" "Oh so its Gibby" "When did this happen?" "I just wish she was more like Melanie"

Sam had heard enough, "Melanie was drunk at the party too!" Sam grabbed her bag and the keys to her mom's car and left. She was going to see Carly and Freddie, and possibly accepting her offer to move in.

* * *

Sam barged into Carly's bedroom door to find Freddie shirtless, laying on the love-seat and Carly talking on her cell phone. Sam put her bag down and sat on Carly's bed. "Who's on the phone?" she asked Freddie.

"You're Uncle Buzz" Freddie said.

"Alex?"

"Yup" Freddie replied, he couldn't help but notice she had been crying. He got up and sat next to her on the bed. He put his arms around her and let her cry a little.

"Carls, tell Buzz I say hi. Oh, and your shirtless boyfriend totally has his hands on me" Sam said. Carly rolled her eyes and continued talking on the phone.

"Sam, why were you crying?" Freddie said.

"First my mom found some stuff in my bag, then we had a stare down because I refused to tell her anything, then Mrs. Gibson called and told her, she said she wished I was more like Melanie" Sam said, and started crying again.

Freddie hated when Carly or Sam cried. They were his best friends, and it hurt him to see either of them like this. "Sam, your mom doesn't know what she's talking about, you and Melanie are equally awesome. Don't listen to her, you're just as good as your sister" Freddie explained.

"Freddie, will you be mad if I move in?" Sam asked.

"Course not." Freddie sat on the side of the bed while Sam got under the covers and took a nap, she had a really long day. Thank god for Fridays.

Carly got off the phone and Freddie walked over to her. "So?"

"Sams Uncle Buzz is gonna kidnap him, put him in a crate with only a bagel and two gallons of water, and send him to Mexico" Carly said, very proud of her business.

Freddie was in shock, "Seriously?"

Carly smiled, "Yup, but for 400 bucks."

Freddie groaned, "I'll pay it."

"No, I'll pay it" Carly said.

"We'll both pay it" Freddie said and then closed the distance between them. They were so caught up in each other that they almost didn't realize Sam moaning.

"Sam, are you OK?" Carly asked.

"I need an aspirin..." Sam moaned.

"This is gonna be a long nine months" Freddie complained, causing Carly to thump his forehead. Freddie got up to get Sam an aspirin. Carly patted her back softly while humming away to a song.

Freddie came back into the room and handed Sam the pill which she swallowed right away. Carly didn't want to start asking Sam questions yet , but she knew after a few weeks, and after Sam sat down and talked to Gibby, she would.

* * *

Sam was sitting at a table at a local restaurant in Seattle, it was October 23rd, she looked around and saw black and orange streamers hanging from the ceiling. She looked down at her belly, she definitely had a baby bump. Sam played with the paper from her straw in between her fingers. It was warm inside the restaurant, the smell of Italian food filled the air, yet no food can cheer her up lately.

"Sam" a deep voice said. She looked up at him and just smiled.

"We have to talk about this already, we can't keep putting it off" the guy said, that guy was the one and only Gibby. He sat across from her at the table, wearing a black button up shirt with the top button undone. He had his hair done up all special.

Sam bit her lip, "Fine, you start." Sam found it harder and harder to look him in the eye without crying, she never imagined her child's "Daddy" to ever be Gibby.

"Lets start off with, what do you wanna do with the baby?" Gibby said, trying to make conversation with her.

Sam was picking at her chicken Parmesan, "Well, Carly said I can't get an abortion."

"You don't want one, right?" Gibby asked, fearing Sam's answer.

Sam shook her head, "No, I just, maybe I wanna keep it." Sam feared Gibby's reaction to this, she just store at his hands.

"Good" Gibby said and a huge smile grew across his face.

"Good?" Sam asked, making eye contact for once.

"Yeah, why would I want you to give away my child?" Gibby asked, feeling very attracted to Sam at the moment. _No Sam, Wendy! he thought._

Sam let out a huge sigh of relief, she finally felt that Gibby was giving her the support that she needed in this. Carly and Freddie were great to her, but she always felt that Gibby should be the one doing their job. "I don't know" Sam laughed.

Gibby was happy to see Sam smiling and laughing, it had been weeks since she did either. Sam was able to happily eat her food, and order more of course. "Sam, what are you going to do about school?"

"Carly said I can get a tutor to come to my house, well Carly's apartment since I moved in" Sam said.

"Good, and college?" Gibby asked.

"I was talking to Freddie the other day and he said that I could always wait a semester, until after the baby is born" Sam said, gnawing on a chicken bone.

"And my mom can always babysit" Gibby said.

"Cool" Sam said. After they finished eating, Gibby walked Sam to the Bushwell Plaza. It was cold out so he insisted on Sam wearing his jacket.

When they got there Sam gave him back his jacket. "Call me if you need anything" Gibby said and gave her a hug. He kissed her head and left.

For Sam, things were finally falling back into place.

**A/N: I'll try to have more Creddie in the next chapter, but I must tell you it is very hard.**


	31. Chapter 31

It was Halloween and Carly, Sam, Freddie and Gibby were having a Halloween Party at Carly's place with Spencer and his girlfriend Sasha Striker. Only this time, there was a huge no alcohol rule, Spencer knowing the alcohol had been the thing that led to Sam's pregnancy. Carly had completely went out of her way to decorate her apartment. She didn't want any drama to come with tonight, she just wanted everyone to be able to bond and have a good time with out any tears.

Carly had bought a smoke machine, an orange disco ball, light up decorations, and strobe lights for dancing. There were spiders hanging from the ceiling, black and orange streamers, and plenty of soda and food. She made an awesome playlist and put Spencer in charge of the trick or treaters. Spencer had went to the store and got an Elvis Presley costume, which Carly was extremely embarrassed of. The previous weekend Carly and Sam studied while making costumes. Sam had never been one for dressing up, but Carly convinced her to. Carly had totally transformed Sam into a gothic, prisoner, biker chick. Carly even straightened Sam's hair and put black highlights in with hair dye. Sam knew that the die would be there for a while, but she kinda liked the new look.

Lewbert had moved in with Freddie's mom across the hall, since she was too stubborn to leave the country without Freddie. Freddie had agreed to move back in with her, but he was barely ever in his apartment. He would spend nights in a row at the Shay's, sometimes he would have to help Carly with Sam when she was a physical and emotional wreck.

Freddie had refused to wear a costume because he said it was "unethical" of a seventeen year old guy to dress up for Halloween, but Carly and Sam had devised a plan to get him into a costume. Carly had dressed up as Bat Girl, she had ran to the store and picked up a Bat Man mask and cape for Freddie. She planned on making the room extra dark for when Freddie comes, getting a net, throwing it on him, and putting the hat and cape on him.

Carly, Sam and Gibby were chilling out dancing in the living room of Carly's well decorated loft. Spencer and Sasha had moved around the furniture to make a dance floor. Gibby had been wearing his Darth Vader costume, which Sam thought he looked like such an idiot in, more like a six year old. Spencer was hand feeding Sasha pieces of popcorn. Carly had been sure that Sasha was the one for Spencer, and that they would eventually get married. Carly heard Freddie playing with the door knob trying to get in, he was yelling her name. Carly shut the lights and her and Sam got ready.

Sam opened the door and backed out of the way. "Guys- AH!" Freddie yelled. There was a huge net over his head and Sam had knocked him to the floor, which Carly had told her not to do since she was pregnant.

"Carly! I know thats you, I smell your perfume. " Freddie yelled. Carly moved the net and slipped the stupid batman hat thing over his head. Sam knotted the cape around his neck.

"Ha! Know you have to wear a costume, Mister Unethical" Carly laughed. Sam closed the door, but left the lights off. Sam hit a switch and suddenly music started blasting, glow lights went on, a disco ball dropped, and the strobes lights flashed.

"Lets get this part started!" Gibby yelled.

"Woa!" Carly and Sam yelled in unison. Carly grabbed Freddie's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"You are an evil girlfriend aren't you?" Freddie asked.

"I guess I am" she said, and then gave him a kiss.

Sam and Gibby were dancing like lunatics, which worried Carly greatly. She didn't want Sam to lose this baby, she knew how much it would break her.

Sam and Gibby were singing along and laughing. They threw there hands up in the air and sang, "I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying AYO Gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying AYO Baby, let's go!" Carly and Freddie laughed and eventually sang along with their two best friends.

At one point in the party, Spencer and Sasha had a few beers. Spencer had managed to pass Carly and Freddie a cup just to loosed up a little. He made sure that Sam and Gibby didn't get their hands on anything. By midnight, all the trick or treaters had left and Spencer and Sasha had moved there way into Spencer's bedroom, leaving them alone to themselves.

"Ya know, you do look cute in that costume" Carly told Freddie.

He blushed, apparently not over the blushing stage. "Not as cute as you look" Freddie said. There dancing slowed down and turned into just making out, much like what Carly did with Griffin when they were dating.

Sam and Gibby were still rocking out at full force. Suddenly, Gibby grabbed Sam's wrist and stopped her dancing. "Sam slow down" Gibby said.

"Why?" she looked confused.

"Well, you're pregnant" Gibby said.

Sam looked upset, all the fun she was having made her forget about her pregnancy, "Oh yeah."

Gibby took Sam's hand and led her over to the food where they could eat and talk. Sam grabbed a plate and filled it with junk food, Gibby pretty much did the same. They sat down at the table and started to talk.

"So Sam" Gibby started.

"Yeah" Sam said.

"Maybe I should come with you next time you go to the doctor" Gibby said, unsure if she wanted him there at the doctor.

"Sure" Sam said, shoving potato chips down her mouth.

Gibby took Sam's hand from across the table, "Look Sam, we're gonna have to make a lot of decisions soon. Like where the baby is gonna live, our future, all that stuff. I just... I just wanted to tell you that...that" Gibby tried.

"You love me" Sam finished for him.

"How'd you know?" Gibby asked, touched that Sam knew how he felt about her.

"There are somethings in life that you just know" Sam said, just then she leaned across the table and kissed him. Just then, Sam knew that Pete was out of the picture. She also knew that sticking to Gibby would be best for her and the baby.

"I love you too" Sam said. Gibby smiled and looked over to Carly and Freddie.

Sam noticed his shift of gaze, "Earth to Carly and Fredward!" Carly and Freddie snapped out of their trance and walked over to them hand in hand.

"Hey Guys..." Freddie said, sweat dripping through his mask. Carly pulled the mask off his head and wiped his forhead with a napkin.

"Eww?" Carly said.

"Ugh take a shower" Sam complained. All of a sudden they heard a Spencer let out a loud moan from the other room. They all shivered.

"I am mentally scarred" Carly said, looking at the floor.

"I know what can you make you better" Freddie said, smirking.

Carly put her hands on her hips, "What is your deal lately!" Freddie laughed and put his hand on her back, and it just made its way a little bit lower.

Sam just shook her head, "Wow." They ate a little and danced some more, it was about 4:00 in the morning when they decided to call it a night. Gibby kissed Sam goodnight but, which caught Carly and Freddie off guard. Sam had showered and went to bed as soon as Gibby left, not bothering to clean up.

"Freddie can you help me clean up a little?" Carly asked, putting some paper plates into the garbage.

Freddie groaned, "Isn't there something else you rather do, we can clean this up in the morning?"

Carly finally caved in and he carried her upstairs into her bed. Freddie managed to slip his hand under her shirt, and from there, everything came off. As tired as she was, Carly succeeded in filling Freddie's that night, having some fun herself. For once in her life, Carly had enjoyed her night, drama free, tragedy free, but not quite lemon free.

**A/N: I'm sorry for that one line lemon scene, I have a lot of trouble writing those scenes, I promise in a future chapter it will be better. The next chapter will probably have to do with college and their futures. Maybe we'll get an Alex update. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	32. Chapter 32

Carly sat in homeroom staring at her lap. Her cell phone sat there, she was laughing at a picture Sam's Uncle Buzz sent her. It was a picture of Alex in a crate with a bottle of soda in her lap. Freddie was staring over her shoulder and caught her off guard.

"Woah! Dude" Carly said, practically jumping out of her seat. Freddie took her phone from her and examined the picture.

"We taught that fudge bag a lesson" looking at his cast less arm. Freddie started flexing his muscle.

"Not in public" Carly said pushing him arm down. It had been two weeks since the Halloween party, and a lot had changed. Sam's belly bump had become visible and Sam had gone on a massive diet. Gibby had tried to persuade her to eat and that if she didn't eat she was gonna get sick. Gibby had started to spend more time at the Shay apartment since Sam was living there. Spencer and Gibby had taken up their home improvements hobby and decided to re-do the downstairs bathroom. Carly and Freddie, feeling bad about getting suspended two months ago, decided to get more involved in school clubs. Carly had signed her and Freddie up for salsa dancing, Freddie may not have been too psyched about it at first, but he soon learned that he was a pretty good dancer. Carly continued with class council and was running for President.

"Fine. But we're going to the Groovy Smoothie after school" Freddie said and kissed her forehead.

Carly put her phone back into her bag. "I can't, I have a running meeting. I really wanna beat Rebbecca Berkowitz..." Carly trailed off.

"You will! Now calm down, I think you're taking this whole election way to seriously" Freddie said, the bell rang and they went to their next class.

After school Carly sat in a class room full of loud people. She sat next to Wendy and talked about the amazing restaurant Freddie had brought her to the previous weekend.

The class advisor blew his whistle, "Quiet down people! Thank you. As you all know, the elections for class president and the Cultural Society dinner will be taking place a week from today. As we all know, the second period teachers will be handing out paper ballots that will have two choices on them. Carly Shay and Rebbecca Berkowitz." Carly and Rebbecca gave each other a fake smile.

"Now, we are going to need about five or six volunteers to assist our vice president Wendy in counting up the votes. We are also going to need about twenty to thirty different volunteers to help out with the dinners. Now before you come up here and put your name down, I'm going to need to cover the rules of the election. Each candidate can only have three people represent them in their campaign. That may mean handing out flyers and cupcakes or simply just helping them hang up posters. On the posters there may not be anything involving being racist, using foul language... you get the point. I have another place to be so I'm going to let you guys now sign-" he was interrupted by the mob of people trying to get their names on the list.

"So Carly, who are your three representatives?" Wendy asked, poking Carly's arm.

"Well, I have to ask them" Carly said, very softly. Carly noticed a bunch of people running up to Rebbecca asking her to let them represent her in the election.

"Just ignore them Carly, your gonna win. And go ahead and ask already" Wendy said, pretty much asking Carly to pick her without saying it in words

Carly rolled her eyes, "Wendy will-?"

Wendy interrupted her and sprang out of her seat, "Yes! I'm gonna go make cupcakes and flyers." Wendy started running out of the room.

"Thanks Wendy" Carly said to herself. Carly called Freddie to come pick her up in his brand spank-in new car. His mom had got it for him in compromise to let her marry Lewbert without upsetting Freddie.

Freddie pulled up in front of the school on time and Carly hopped in. Carly sat in her seat quietly and didn't say anything. "Um, are you forgetting something?" Freddie asked.

"No, I have everything" Carly said, keeping a straight face.

"Have you forgotten to do something?" Freddie asked, with a frown on.

"Nope" Carly said, knowing what he wanted her to do.

Freddie put on his "pouty" face and put his head in his hands. "Ugh, you are so pathetic" Carly complained and gave him the stupid kiss he wanted.

Freddie put the car into drive and the pulled away from the school. Carly was always concerned about Freddie's fast driving. "What if I don't kiss you for a week?" Carly asked curiously.

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"What if I break up with you?" Carly asked, and then screamed because of the sudden stop of the car. Freddie turned to look at her, his face in awe.

"Nuh Uh Shay. It won't be you this time. Thats it we're breaking up, get out" Freddie said, not seeming to mad. Carly played along and got out of the car, she was in shock when she saw Freddie speed away.

Carly stood on the side walk holding her school bag, leaning on a building looking down at her phone. Just then, she saw Freddie's car come around the corner, it stopped in front of her and he rolled down the windows.

"Get in Shay" Freddie said. Carly obeyed and got in.

"You weren't being serious right?" Carly asked.

"Of course not" he said, in a light sweet voice. Freddie took her chin and turned it to give her a kiss.

"Sorry about my non loving behavior before, I'm just really stressed out over this election thing" Carly explained as Freddie drove away.

Freddie was actually driving at normal speed, "You'll be fine, I promise."

"Freddie, I hate to bother you, but can you represent me in the election?" she asked.

"Absolutely, I'll even make an awesome video showing how great of a president you will be. It'll be the chizz" Freddie said.

Carly laughed, "Thanks, and what is chiz?"

"Sam said its a German sausage" Freddie said.

"Interesting..." Carly said. Freddie continued to tell her all about the awesome video he was gonna make and he complained about her ankle hurting from salsa dancing.

They pulled up to the Bushwell Plaza and went inside. Once they got to the eighth floor they kissed each other goodbye because Freddie had a lot of work to do and didn't really have time to hang out at Carly's.

"Love you" Freddie said, unlocking his door.

"Ditto" Carly said.

"Ditto!" Freddie said.

"I love you too know leave me alone" Carly laughed. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into her apartment to find Sam on her couch throwing darts at a picture of the letter Q.

Carly hung up her coat and put her bag down. She sat down on the couch next to Sam. "May I ask?" Carly said.

"Is that necessary?" Sam replied.

"Not really" Carly said. Spencer came running down the stairs with something hanging off a golf club.

"Um, what is this that I found on the stairs?" he asked.

"Sam's 'I heart Vegas' Panties" Carly said, not shocked. Sam covered her ears, hating that word. Spencer dropped it on the floor in disgust and walked away to start dinner.

"Carly, I think I'm ready to be home schooled" Sam blurted out, ashamed of herself being pregnant.

"If your ready, its fine" Carly said.

"Well should I?" Sam asked, staring down at her stomach.

"I think you should" Carly said, following Sam's gaze.

"Last night, me and Gibby decided on the God Parents" Sam said smiling to herself.

Carly sprung up, "Oh my god who?"

"Pete and Wendy" Sam said and looked up at her best fried.

Carly looked very disappointed. "Oh, thats cool."

Sam took Carly's hand and shook it, "I'm kidding you and Frednub!"

"Wow, Sam thank you. I have to tell Freddie, I'm gonna tell him to come over" Carly said, patting her pockets fort her phone.

Sam lifted Carly's phone out of her pocket, "You don't have to worry about that."

Freddie barged into Carly's apartment with his cell phone in his hand. He ran over to Carly and fell on both knees and put his hands together. "NO! Please, I'm begging you. Don't break up with me! I love you so much" Freddie begged.

"I'm not breaking up with you" Carly looked confused, and she looked at Sam and they both started laughing.

"Gullible Freddie" Sam added in, still laughing.

Freddie stood up, "I should have known this was you Puckett."

"Hold up Benson" Sam said.

"Sam just told me that you are gonna be the god father of her kid" Carly jumped in.

Freddie smiled and gave Sam a hug, "Thanks Puckett, it means a lot."

"Yeah, thats what the god mother said" Sam said, looking up at the cieling.

"And that would be?" Freddie asked.

"Malika" Sam said.

"Malika?" Freddie asked.

"Carly" Sam told the truth this time.

"Yes!" Freddie said, giving his best friends a hug. Freddie really had to go so he re-thanked Sam and kissed Carly goodbye for like the fiftieth time that day.

After Carly and Sam discussed their usual gossip, they started making posters for Carly's campaign. Carly knew she couldn't make Sam one of her representatives because she would be leaving Ridgeway soon. Carly took out a big bucket of art supplies and neon poster paper.

As crazy as Sam was, she had some real artistic abilities. She made a really really nice poster for Carly, only that her choice of words weren't the best. When Sam was done was the poster, she picked it up and showed it to Carly. "Vote for Carly Shay if you don't want a nub ruling Ridgeway" Carly laughed.

"You love it" Sam said.

"I guess, but you could have chosen some nicer words. Sam, I can't hang that up" Carly said.

"Thats why I made this" Sam said, showing her a poster that said 'Carly Shay is the the right way to vote.'

"Who's the best friend in the world?" Carly asked.

"I am" Sam said pointing to herself. Carly gave Sam a long hug, she was really grateful Sam was in her world.

**This wan't really an interesting chapter, it was more of an update to whats going on in the story chapter. I just felt that this chapter was necessary to have. Next chapter will be better. Please review :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry its been so long since I updated, I've had a lot going on lately. This chapter is a bit short, sorry guys.**

Carly Shay store into her mirror, fastening the button to her jacket she had thrown over a light grey knee length dress. Her hair was straightened and her newly cut bangs covered her forehead. She debated if she should open or close the top button of her jacket.

Carly toyed with the top button. "Open.. close... opened? closed?"

Freddie popped out from behind her, "open", he said with a smirk on his face. Carly jumped up and let out a light scream, she turned around and gave him a little stomp on the foot with the heel of her shoe.

"Figures you'd say that" Carly said, deciding to leave the top button open. Carly reached over and took her phone off the charger and put it in her purse.

"Why are you getting yourself all worked up over this?" Freddie asked, both hands on his shoulders. They both looked at each other through the reflection of the mirror.

Carly sighed, "Freddie, today is a big day. I have to give my speech in front of the whole Board of Education and the whole senior class. I just want everything to be perfect, OK?"

"OK Señora, I'm gonna help make your day perfect. Whats first on my agenda?" Freddie asked. Carly turned around and faced him.

"Take those posters on my bed and bring them to the car, I'll be down in a minute" Carly told him.

Freddie laughed, "Will do."

"Good boy" Carly said and gave him a peck on the lips before he did what he was told to do.

Carly and Freddie arrived at the school a half hour later with Sam in the back seat. Sam was wearing an over-sized hooded sweater to hide her baby bump. Sam had started her homeschooling, but decided to come just for today, for Carly's sake. It was a bright sunshiny morning when Freddie pulled up in front of Ridgeway. Outside, Wendy had set up a table with a poster that said "Vote For Carly Shay." Freddie pulled the car up in front of Wendy.

Freddie rolled down the window and Carly, Freddie and Sam let out a cheer for Wendy. Carly jumped out of the passenger seat and ran up to Wendy. Carly gave her a quick hug and observed the station.

"Wow Wendy, I can't even describe how grateful I am right now to have you" Carly was in awe. She looked at the little purple cupcakes that Wendy had designed the iCarly logo on.

"Anything for you Carls" Wendy said, like it was no big deal. Sam and Freddie came out of the car carrying some flyers and posters.

Carly looked down at her phone, "OK guys, my speech is in about an hour so I'm gonna go check in with our class advisor. Wendy, you keep doing what your doing. Sam, you hand out flyers. Freddie, you hang up the posters." She didn't let them respond, she had ran into the school.

* * *

Sam stood at the entrance to the auditorium where people were starting to enter. She held a stack of purple flyers that said vote for Carly shay and a list of the things Carly would organize for the Senior Class. At the other entrance was Valerie, also known as Freddie's ex-girlfriend and the girl giving out hot pink flyers telling people to vote for Rebbecca, not Carly. Sams emotions had changed when she started getting strange looks from some of her class mates.

A girl wearing a short black skirt and a low cut tank top stopped short when she saw Sam. Two of her friends trailed behind her. "Aren't you Sam?" the girl said, chewing her gum with her mouth open.

"Why yes I am, vote for Carly Shay" Sam said handing her a flyer.

The girl crumpled up the piece of paper, "Aren't you pregnant?" Sam didn't respond, instead she just filled up in anger.

"Ugh, you are pregnant. I'm not voting for a girl who's best friend is a slut" the girl said spitting her gum into the paper and throwing it on the floor.

_Self Control_, Sam thought. Throughout the course forty-five minutes, Sam had counted that she had received twelve insults. seventeen dirty looks and four congratulations.

Freddie came running up to Sam with a worried look on his face. Sam put aside her other emotions to connect with Freddie's. She knew the only reason Freddie gets that upset over is Carly. "Sam! Have you seen Carly? Her speech is in ten minutes and she never signed in with the advisor and she would never miss this and where is SHE?" Freddie panicked.

"Dude, first off breathe, second off I bet shes just- wait. When she left us about fifty minutes ago she said she was gonna go sign in... Uh-oh" Sams eyes met Freddie's.

"Uh-oh, yeah uh-oh! Sam I have a really bad feeling right now. I'm gonna go look for Carly. What I need you to do is to find Gibby and tell him Carly's missing and to help look. I want you and Wendy to act natural, if someone hurt Carly and they know you know something, they're gonna come after you" Freddie told her, "And NOTHING is going to happen to that baby." Freddie pointed to Sam's stomach and then took off, feeling into his pants for his pocket knife.

* * *

About forty-five minutes previous to Freddie's freak out, Carly ran into the school to go sign in. Carly decided to put her bag in her locker. When she opened her locker a piece of paper with a typed message fell out. "Sign ins for the election day speeches have been changed to room 124" Carly said to herself. She left the note in her locker and went upstairs to room 125.

Carly opened the door and turned on the lights. "Hello? Anyone here?" Carly felt her self being grabbed from behind. There was soon duck tape over her mouth. Her hands were tied together and so were here feet.

"Now listen Carly, let this be our little secret because I'm sure if anyone ever found out about this, they would be finding a video I took from outside your window on the window washer's platform on Saturday night of you and Freddie. Now, you wouldn't want anyone to see that, would you?" the girl, also known as Rebbecca Berkowitz asked.

Carly shook her head, she was drenched in her own tears.

"I didn't think so. Well, I see you later. I have an election to go win" Rebbecca smirked. Rebbecca dragged Carly into the closet and shut the door. Rebbecca shut the lights and left, leaving Carly alone, in the dark, and no where to be found.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you like where this is going... im begging you. lol =]**


	34. Chapter 34

Sorry guys the story is ending here I received a lot of your emails asking for updates so I thought I should post this. I'm 16 now and have no interest in iCarly as it is a kid's show. This story is done and there are many other stories on here for you to read. I'm sorry if anyone wants to take my story and keep it going, by all means copy it and please do.


	35. Chapter 35

**Surprise. Don't tell me because I'm 16 and people in college still watch iCarly I should still be obsessed with it. Yeah, I watch the show on a rare occasion and I think it's funny but I've grown up now and I'm moving on to a different chapter of my life. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wrote this to end my story since I didn't think it was fair not to end it. **

**Just remember this: Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end. **

Carly woke up in a bright field of flowers. As she rolled over, she looked up and saw a gate. It was tall and golden. Among it were the clouds. She slowly started to walk towards it. Her feet in the dew of the grass was like heaven. Carly noticed a man standing by the fence.

"Hello Sir, do you think you can tell me where I am?" Carly wore a white gown with gold sequences.

"Of course, you are approaching heaven. And you are Carly Shay.", said the Angel guard.

Carly almost fell backwards. "HEAVEN! I'm dead?! How can I be dead? And how do you know who I am?" Carly's voice trembled as she inched towards the angel.

"No silly, you're not dead yet, this is the transition phase between life and death. Your friends still haven't found you in the closet and you are dying from lack of water and nutrition. The only thing keeping you from the other side of this fence, is hope.

* * *

In Seattle, Freddie and Sam are holding search parties for Carly. Today, they are searching Ridgeway. Four teams or detectives and cops scrammed through the hallway with access to every piece of lint in every square foot of the school.

Sam wanted to help, but the baby was kicking. She sat in the principals office staring at the wall. _How could I do this to Carly? She needs me. Why did I let myself get pregnant? She is my best friend. I am nothing without her._

__Freddie knew to expect the worse. But he didn't want to. He loves her. He hadn't eaten in over a day nor had he gotten a full night's sleep. All he wanted to do was press his fingers to her cheek and tell her that everything was going to be all right. Today he was in a rage. He ran from room to room in the school pushing past the detectives and opened every closet and eventually, he found her.

Freddie turned the brass knob, expecting to see another empty closet. Instead, he saw what would forever scar him. He looked down and saw Carly, tied up, tape over her mouth, looking like a corpse. He was weak at the knees and started going down. He ripped the tape off her mouth and look for a pulse. He wasn't sure if what he felt was his own heart beat or hers.

He yelled for help. He felt like he was yelling forever as he held what seemed like his lifeless love. Finally someone came and the paramedics were called. Carly was put up on the stretcher and rushed through the halls.

Sam emerged from resting in the office and saw something that took all the air out of her and knocked her down. Principal Franklin caught her and put her down on a fold up chair. She looked down and she looked up. _I will never forgive myself. We could have helped her. She was so close, yet so far. _

* * *

It was a beautiful morning when Carly Shay opened her eyes in what seemed like the first time in forever. She looked up and blinked 3 times. She looked to the left and noticed she was in a hospital. She looked right and saw Freddie sleeping on the chair next to her. On the table there were at least 20 get well cards and four bouquets of flowers. Her only thought was: _I didn't cross the gate._

She put her hand on Freddie's and gave it a small squeeze. He was startled and then flabbergasted at what. "Carly you're awake. Oh my gosh this is happening Carly you're awake. God thank you." He cried tears of joy and kissed her on the head. They caught up on what happened. Carly told him about Rebecca and he told her what happened while she was gone.

"I have to speak to Sam. How is she? Is she ok?!" Carly asked Freddie to FaceTime Sam.

Sam was expecting news from Freddie. She answered, but when she looked at who she saw, her smile stretched a mile wide. "No way."

Carly replied "Yes way." While Carly was talking to Sam, she looked at the corner of the screen only to see what she like and she set her phone down a second. "Why do I look like this? Why am I this sickly?"

Freddie knew he should be the one to tell her. He took three deep breaths. "Carls, during your struggle with Rebecca, you fought back and cut open Rebecca and she cut opened you. Rebecca is HIV positive and you were exposed to the virus."

Her life flashed before her eyes. They could hear Sam gasp through the phone, not being previously informed of this. A solid fifteen minutes passed by.

"I can die and I can look like this forever. I may never recover. What about us Freddie? And Sam's baby? And iCarly?", Carly said as tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Freddie pick up the phone and let me look at Carly so I can talk to her." Sam yelled. Carly looked straight at Sam. And with more confidence than ever before Sam said, "You will not die. We will overcome this together because you are my hero. The most important thing is that you keep smiling."

Carly looked up at Freddie. "How will you love me? I'm hideous. I'm a cripple." Freddie placed both his hands on hers.

"Carly Shay, you have made it this far. There is no doubt we will make it through this. No matter how you look you will always be the most beautiful and wonderful girl I have ever met and I will still love you.

**~iStill Love You~ THE END**


End file.
